There and Back Again
by Hiccup Dragon Trainer
Summary: Hiccup's first trip from Berk leads him to meet a boy from a village located in the America's. Slowly but surely friendship and relationships bloom. With Berk and Burgess as allies, betrayal to one can be fatal. And the chief's son holds more secrets that only time will tell. This fic was written rp style between myself and my rp partner. Please enjoy. Rated M for language and chap
1. Chapter 1

**This is an rp based fanfic please be considerate for spelling errors also do not take. Contains flirty Jack on Hiccup (HiJack)** **and drunken Jack too. Don't like don't read. Have a nice day and please enjoy.**

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

It had been such a long time since his father Stoick let him go to a different place. The last time it was to find his mother and they ended in failure. But this time was different. Or so his bulky father said. As the boat rocked the auburn boy limped pacing back and forth on the deck out of sheer boredom. But it kept his dragon companion entertained for what seemed like hours to him.

Stoick took notice to this and only chuckled from the main head of the ship to see if he could spot land. The town they were going to was called Burgess. They had a deep enough river from the sea for a small port to lavish and prosper there. It was natural the Vikings of Berk would visit the slowly developing town. That was the place they normally stayed a week or so at the person running the town and share tips to controlling the people better and yada yada yada. Boring chief stuff in the back of Hiccup's mind.

Finally the boy looked up as the horns blew loudly meaning that the port of Burgess had been spotted. Hiccup sighed and smiled. His father had told him the chief or head of Burgess had a son about his age. This really excited Hiccup. Another potential friend for him outside of Berk. It been really the first time he had been so far away from home. He hoped the people of Burgess would like him.

JackFrost-xx

"JACKSON OVERLAND, GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE NOW!"

Jack snickered, as he hung upside down the tree, the back of his knees were the only support keeping him on the branch. His hands swung freely below his head, and blood pooled into his head making everything woozy. It was woozy, but it was fun. His upside down mother was drawing nearer, a ruler in hand. She always happened to be holding that. He swung himself upright before he could feel the bite of the ruler.

"You're a grown boy, Jackson! Get down from there and behave!" children giggled below him. This little stunt was for them after all. He responded "Okay, Mother!" and he dropped down from the tree, his bare feet hitting the grassy ground. He lazily dusted himself, tousled his chestnut brown hair even more, before following his mother to the port. He was tall for his age, standing at 5' 8", and he was proud of it. The girls around here liked the tall boys, and so Jack was at a great advantage when it came to games of infatuation. A few girls blushed and giggled when they saw him. They melted at the wink he gave. Yup! He sure loved these games! Too bad they weren't his type.

"Behave Jackson. Your father expects the most from you," his mother said, her back turned to him and skirts flowing around her. His eyes rolled at that statement. Apparently, some "Vikings" from a little place called "Berk" were coming over. For once, Jack was a little interested in their visitors since his father told them about how big and buff they were. Apparently they had dragons too. That sounded exciting. "Maybe they can give me pointers on body building? I'd kill to be ripped," Jack mused in his thoughts. Unfortunately, the Man in the Moon didn't endow him with a body that could support massive muscles. No matter how many haystacks and sheep he lifted or how many push ups he did, the farthest his body could do was get toned. "Eh. Whatever," he held his shepherd's staff along his shoulders, his arms resting on the staff like a prisoner in the stocks.

"Remember Jack. Behave. You're going to meet the Chief and his son."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The Viking ship pulled up along the river side as people gathered along the shores and simply stared. Hiccup noticed a lot of girls standing there giggling up to Thor who knew what. But he did pick up a little of it. "Oh look at the scrawny one. Ain't he cute?" and he ducked behind the chief only to be thumped to the floor to easily. "Ow" was his reply. He hated it when Stoick pat him and the sheer force would knock him flat into the boat floors.

The red bearded man looked down at his son. "Eh son what are ye doing down der on the floor?" he questioned. The auburn haired boy just shook his head and came back with something witty. "Oh you know lying around making sure no nails came loose during our voyage" he joked of course as the got himself back up. Man the boat was dusty. Then he heard a laugh. A dragon laugh as he automatically looked back at Toothless.

The night fury was on his side roaring in laughter. His tail was seen over the side of the boat by the on lookers. So they only thought it was some sort of flag probably. Then the wooden docks were seen as the ships pulled up. 'Oh man look at all those people.' the boy thought to himself. Now they'd make fun of him for being a scrawny little tooth pick and not the bulky beefy image of his father. In fact the boy was chewing on his lip from pure nervousness now as an older gentleman with unruly brown hair came forth. The head of Burgess most likely. Hiccup didn't know.

JackFrost-xx

His mother had just smacked him in the back of the head, much to his displeasure. Apparently while she was rambling on and on about how he should be with Lady Merida, he was busy whistling a non-existent tune. How did that deserve a smack to the head? Jack didn't know. His father came into view, also a tall man with dark chestnut hair that was just a little less tousled than his own.

"Jack, come forward," he ushered. Jack returned with his trademark smirk. He stepped right behind his father, momentarily checking if he was almost as tall as him. "Almost there.." he thought in his head. A few girls next to him cooed and giggled. "Hi Jack.." one of them said. He merely smiled. His father chuckling at the sight. He ruffled his son's hair. "Quite the popular one." The Viking ship docked on the port, and as expected Jack saw a boatload of burly men. Their faces full of facial hair enough to make Emma another floormat.

"Greetings, Chief Stoick. It's good to have you back in our town!" Jack was proud of his father - The great Sir Thaddeus Burgess. Maybe one day he'd make a great leader like his father. His mother would disagree. In the corner of his eye, Jack could've sworn he saw someone behind the massive red-haired chief. He peered around the man, and lo, he saw a tiny Viking! Jack's eyes widened in surprise? This kid was a Viking? He was so scrawny, skinner than him he reckoned. But damn was he adorable. The boy had auburn hair that seemed to possess a red undertone in the sunlight. His big green eyes gazed down to the floor, while his teeth nervously clutched the side of his bottom lip. Overall, the boy was beautiful with a dash of freckles to complete his innocent look.

"This is my son, Jackson," Thaddeus tapped the back of his son's back, stunning Jack out of his daze.

"Hi! But you can call me Jack," he said, eyes darting from the unnamed boy and to the chief.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The bulky Viking chief smiled down at Thaddeus. The man was smaller than Stoick coming up to his chest maybe a little ways up. He chuckled as he looked at the younger boy next to him. The spitting image of his father. Wild chestnut hair in different directions. Check. Tall scrawny and well toned. Check. Brown eyes. Check. "Hello there laddie. Tis a pleasure to meet ye." then he turned to his son who was unhooking Toothless from the safety confinements to keep the other ship members safe not the dragon. "This is my son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" he smiled slightly as the boy looked at the towns people dumbfounded. "Uh hi" he said waving as he unhooked the last strap. "Just call me Hiccup" he told Thaddeus.

Toothless sat up putting his two front clawed feet on the edge of the boat. He over looked everyone with curious and interested bright green eyes. He rumbled amusedly as he heard girls giggle at his riders name. The excitement of exploring a new place was over whelming. He couldn't help himself. He raised his wings and bounced all over the ship. This caused Stoick to turn. "Hiccup you know what to do son" he patted him gently this time.

The auburn boy smiled and nodded. Running after his dragon he managed to pull him down and scratch him in a certain place as his head shoot straight up and fall over into a sleeping state. "Alright buddy I get you wanna go explore but nows not the time" he smiled slightly and pat his head as he gurgle-purred at him in his sleep.

JackFrost-xx

Jack liked this kid. He was small and he was cute. What a perfect little package delivered to him in a Viking ship. He smirked, eyes narrowing in on his prey. Time to turn the charm on. He nonchalantly trotted over to the Viking boy, proudly noting the several inches he had compared to him. His staff held behind his back almost like a concealed weapon. "So. .. that's quite the dragon you got there.." he spoke up, hoping he could get the teen's attention. His eyes quickly scanned all over the boy's lithe body. The corner of his smirk turned upward at a gleeful angle. Quite the dragon you got there...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The boy turned his head over his shoulder looking quickly at Jack. "Uh yeah he is pretty cool. I guess. Toothless is certainly an attention seeker that's for sure." he replied to the taller chestnut haired boy. He reached into the satchel attached to the side of his tunic as he brought out a few strands of grass. It was actually Dragon Nip. He rubbed some on the Night Fury's nose as he popped right up and over looked his rider straight at Jack.

Toothless tilted his head and looked at Jack with big green friendly eyes. He go closer to the boy and sat back up looking like he was going to hurl as he regurgitated half a fish at Jack's feet. The only thin heard from Hiccup was pure laughter.

Stoick on looked the scene with Thaddeus. "Ah Thaddeus ye got a fine boy. Seems Toothless likes 'im too. So how has the development of Burgess been going lad?" he bent down slightly to match the smaller mans height as a little girl ran past them. "That yer little girl?" he looked at Thaddeus as the girl began tugging on Jack's pants.

JackFrost-xx

The man scratched the back of his head. "There he goes again." He had once been as virile as Jack. That glint in his son's eyes was unmistakable. He was definitely going in for the kill. Surprisingly the other boy seemed unaware Jack's advances. Good for him. "Yes. . . my Jack's quite the. . . charmer? Isn't he?" he responded to the Viking chief, a tone of parental embarrassment evident in his voice. Emma had just scurried on over to latch onto her brother's leg. A shrill squeal escaped her when she beheld the gentle dragon. "That's Emma. I'm sure you remember her as the baby from before?" he smiled, eyes proud. "We've actually got a few matters I'd like to discuss with you. . . the . . . Outcasts?" Thaddeus had whispered the last two words, the look on his face getting grimmer.

"Wh .. what?" Jack stared at the half-digested fish lying at his feet, while the boy laughed hysterically (albeit a cute one). The dragon seemingly grinned at him, all gummy and pink. "That's a neat trick actually! See I wish I could regurgitate food." He felt a tug at his leg, the familiar pull of his little sister. She hid behind his leg nervously peering at the dragon like peekaboo. "No! Emma! Not while I'm flirting!"

"So. .. is that grass some kind of dragon drug?" Yup. Everyone was into the thug language. Jack had learned it from a few ruffians a while back. Drug had a unique sound to it, not that he knew what it really was.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was trying to calm himself from laughter as he looked at the fish. "Toothless wants you to eat that at least a bite. It's his way of confirming your his friend" he grinned amusedly as he looked around Jack's leg seeing Emma. He got onto one knee an smiled gently. "Hey there Emma was it? Come on out. Toothless won't hurt you. At most he'll lick you till your hair sticks up" he told the smaller girl gently. He was naturally good with smaller kids. Even Viking ones and they normally chucked battle axes at you. Then the mention of the Dragon Nip. "Oh you mean this? No it's not a drug whatever that is. That's...Outcast talk.." the boy just stared at the chestnut haired boy as he out the grass away. "Have you met anyone name Alvin The Treacherous?" he questioned Jack seriously.

Toothless got onto all fours and nudged the half eaten fish more towards Jack twitching his tail left and right as Hiccup attached his flight fin to him and then his saddle. Then he heard the name Alvin and automatically started growling.

Stoick noticed everyone quiet down as soon as his son mentioned Alvin's name. "No use keepin it a secret if yer people know bout him. But yes that is one of the main reasons we have made the voyage here do early in the year" he told Thaddeus seriously. That and so he could get Hiccup and Toothless away from

Mildew for a bit. The scrawny old man was always after his boy and everything he tried to do to keep the peace between the Vikings and the dragons.

JackFrost-xx

Jack cocked an eyebrow. Why was this boy not melting yet? Did Vikings just have different preferences aesthetically? He sighed looking down at the fish. "Hey Tooth, if you regurgitate cornbread I'll eat it. What do you say?" he laughed at himself. "And I'm sorry for that vicious language," he graciously bowed - like a gentleman! his mother would say - and tipped an invisible hat on his messy brown hair. "I actually haven't met anyone named Alvin the Treacherous. Is of any importance?" Jack smirked, letting a few of his pearly whites show off between his lips. Everyone went gaga for that.

Emma still hid behind her brother's leg, giving the edge of his pants a small tug of reassurance. Jack's smirk full of suave toned down into one of gentleness when he looked down at his sister. "Go ahead Em! The dragon's fun isn't he!?" he sounded younger than he actually was when he coaxed his sister. His eyes mimicked the wide wonder in his sister's eyes. He kneeled down to his sister's height, one arm wrapped around her affectionately. His other hand reached for the dragon's nose.

"We've had sightings. One of them, drunk, wandered into our village a few nights ago. A few of the people who saw him were told to hush about the events that transpired. In his drunken state, the Outcast had tried to break into one of our homes. Do they pose as that much of a threat, Chief Stoick?" Thaddeus inquired gesturing for the Chief to step inland to the municipality building.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled slightly and scratched behind Toothless' ears as he purred at the affection. He was trying to show Emma that Toothless wouldn't hurt her at all but just become overly protective and affectionate. Toothless just loved little kids. Maybe because the dragon thought that children deserve the same kind of protection as his rider. This is one thing Hiccup could figure out himself eventually.

Toothless nudged his nose against Jack's hand before he lowered his head and looked at Emma. She was a curious little thing. He was so used to having kids hanging off of him by the mere sight of him. He titled his head and showed his gums at Emma before placing his nose to her nuzzling her gently.

The chief's face turned solemn for a moment before he nodded at Thaddeus. "Aye Thaddeus. The Outcasts aren't like us Vikings of Berk. They're our most feared enemy. So if you can imagine that if we're feared enemies of the other you can figure that out from that lad." Stoick told Thaddeus seriously in the privacy of the building. This was one thing he didn't want to get his son mixed up or even Jack mixed into at all. This was one thing they shouldn't have knowledge of.

JackFrost-xx

Emma timidly placed a hand on the dragon's flat head, giggling in response to the dragon's cooing. "Go ahead, Em!" Jack ushered her closer to the dragon. Standing up, he rested his own hand on the dragon while watching his sister closely. As far as he could tell, the other Viking boy seemed oblivious or even uninterested in his subtle flirtations. Jack sighed and decided to try again later. Maybe fooling around with the other townspeople would make him feel better.

Thaddeus held the grim look on his face at the mention of the possibility that these Outcasts could pose as a hazard to the town. "As much as I'd like to keep this matter quiet, perhaps it would be best to inform the people? I'd rather they'd be prepared for any attacks than surprised. What are your thoughts?" He rubbed his right temporal, a habit he passed to his son when the time of frustration came.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Now this was the attention he was aiming for from the tiny chestnut haired girl. He licked her and thumped his tail against the deck loudly. He liked Emma but he also wanted to explore the new place and fly all over with his rider.

An idea popped into Hiccup's head as he looked down at the little girl. "Hey Emma you wanna go flying with me and Toothless?" he asked the little girl who was now happily petting his dragon as the other Vikings stated unloading all the cargo they bought. His chest had slid a little ways off as he opened it up. Nothing much in here. The Book of Dragons, extra tunics, pants and boots and his bearskin vest. Then he shuffled through it more as charcoal pencils and his red leather bound sketchbook were shoved towards the bottom and he found what he was looking for. The smaller safety flying vest in case the children of Berk wanted to fly on Toothless. He locked his chest and pushed it with the metal foot back towards the smithy of Berk, Gobber. "If you want to that is Emma" he told her holding the flyin vest up in his hands in case she said yes.

The red haired man placed a hand under his chin and pondered. What was he to do to help protect these innocent people? Then it came. "I can send some of our Dragon Trainers to help defend yer city Thaddeus. Hiccup and his friends seem more than fit to defend ye's from Alvin and his gang." He was confident that Hiccup and his friends could protect these people without breaking a sweat.

JackFrost-xx

"Jack. . I'm scared. ." Emma turned towards her older brother, looking into his eyes for any sign of reassurance. The Viking boy looked really nice, but she needed her brother around more than anything. Jack kept his smile. Hiccup had obviously not asked him, meaning he probably didn't want him there. "You can go ahead Em, have some fun." Jack nudged her to the other's direction. Still, she clung onto him.

"I'm very thankful for that, Chief Stoick. Perhaps maybe we should ask Hiccup first? After all, he seems more knowledgable about these things," the elder brunette suggested. "Perhaps Jack could be of help? My son's no dragon warrior, but he's certainly capable of defending."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The green eyed boy thought a moment. She wouldn't go without her brother. Then he remembered that Astrid came with them. He whistled as a Deadly Natter came into view with a girl on its back. "So Emma and Jack meet my friend Astrid. If you want she could give your brother a ride while we go on Toothless. Toothless won't let him on his back cause he didn't eat the fish." he smiled slightly as the girl finally came from her brother and ran to him excitedly. He looked down at the chestnut colored hair girl as she held out her arms out and he slipped the vest onto her. "Alright then onto Toothless we go." he hefted the tiny girl onto Toothless' back and hooked her into the saddle as Astrid helped Jack onto Stormfly.

Astrid smiled slightly. Hiccup and his ideas to show new people how great dragons are and that they can be really friendly towards strangers. "So Jack was it. Nice to meet you. I'm Astrid and this is my dragon Stormyfly." the Deadly Natter lowered it's head and nudged Jack gently showing that it would allow him onto her back with her rider. "So ready for a flying lesson?" the blonde Viking asked the chestnut colored one.

The chief Viking nodded. "Aye that is most wise. But I think till a little later. He must be itching to go flying on his dragon" he told Thaddeus with a small twinkle of pride his hidden beady eyes.

JackFrost-xx

Sly. Very Sly. Jack eyed the Viking boy, his lips pouting and eyes narrowing in defeat. Fine, you win this one. he stated in his head. All because of a fish. Why hadn't he accepted the fish? Emma ran towards Hiccup and his cat-like dragon. The dragon, Toothless, had a mischievous glint in his huge eyes, one that emanated pure excitement. "Be careful!" he hollered out to Emma, thought he doubt she heard him in the midst of her happiness. He smiled. Seeing Emma happy made his day that much better, even when his failed charm had hurt his pride somewhat. Jack eyed the blond girl named Astrid. Overall she was pretty with her braided blond hair and blue eyes that reverberated the color of her dragon's scales. "So, sweetheart, how fast does this baby go?" he stretched out his hand to pet the Nadder until - chomp! - Jack recoiled his hand before it came clean off. "What the!?"

"Jack . . . my Jack? On a dragon . . . Oh heavens . ." Thaddeus all but ran out the municipality. Anything to get Jack off a dragon. "Chief Stoick, it's not the lad I'm worried about. . . It's the dragons." The Man in the Moon only knew what kind of trouble the dragons could be in with Jack around. The boy just wasn't lucky with any of the animals. Heck, even the livestock hated him. Sheep avoided him, which made him an efficient herder. Even the chicken tossed nasty looks at the mischievous boy when he came to feed them. "You see, my boy's a natural disaster when it comes to nature."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

"Whoa Stormfly it's alright girl he won't hurt you!" the blonde got up in front of her and waved her hands up to disorient the dragon. What the heck was wrong with her today. She was just friendly with Jack a moment ago and now she was trying to take off Jack's hand. "You don't have food on you right?" she questioned as to her dragons strange behavior all of a sudden.

Hiccup got Emma all set into the saddle. When he was happy with how it was he climbed behind her hooking his prosthetic into the switch gear. "Alright bud let's go." he told the night fury as he placed Emma's hands around the reigns on Toothless as he held onto Emma's hands and Toothless took off gently for the new rider on his back. He didn't want to hurt her on her first ride. The night Fury's black wings spread out gracefully as they raised up gracefully into the air leaving the two behind. "See Emma nothing to be afraid of. I got you and Toothless won't let you fall either" he told the little girl confidently.

Stoick followed the shorter man and they saw what happened. Stormfly tried to take the boys hand clean off after being friendly with him just moments before. "How odd. Yer boy seemed to get the worst of the deal." he commented as he went up to help Astrid to restrain her dragon from eating Jack. "Laddie best ye take a few steps back" he told him calmly as they gently brought the dragon to a calm and peaceful state once again.

JackFrost-xx

"What?! Please don't tell me this is just cause I didn't eat some stupid fish!" in a fit of jealousy, Jack eyed the Viking boy who flew away with his giggling little sister. He'd get him back for sure. That boy AND his dragon. He sighed, slouching a bit in disappointment. "Ah, who am I kidding? Animals never really liked me anyways." His father laughed behind him as he felt the familiar hands cup his shoulder in parental support.

"Maybe next time Jack? Emma looks like she's having some fun," both men watched the little girl in her excitement. It looked flawless, light, and beautiful. Flight was such an amazing thing. What Jack would do just to be up there with them. He narrowed his eyes distastefully at the blue dragon that nearly chomped his hand off. Lightly brushing away his father's hand, he strolled over to the girl, Astrid.

"Do I need to eat fish or something? Is that what it takes 'to earn their trust' or something?"

Thaddeus sighed. His boy was a hopeless case. "Chief Stoick. We've made some arrangements for your arrival. We'd like you to join me and my family for dinner at our home. We have a place prepared for you across from our own and a festival tomorrow."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled as the little girl laughed and squealed in joy. This brought joy to the auburn boys ears. "See I told you it was fun" he told the little girl as they landed gracefully. He unlocked her from the saddle as he slipped off the saddle and helped her down. He then slipped off the vest as she grabbed onto him from around his waist. He smiled slightly and pat her head and hugged her back in return. "Your welcome Emma. You can always go for another ride with me anytime." he told her gently as she let go and ran to her older brother excitedly.

Astrid looked at Jack and then to Stormfly and then back. "No the fish thing is just Toothless. Everyone on Berk had to do it. Even Stoick had to do it before he could ride Toothless so it's for everyone." the blonde girl told Jack. She remembered having to do the same thing once before as well.

The Viking looked at Thaddeus. "That be very kind of ye Thaddeus. Thank ye. Been a while I had a nice meal with yer lovely family" he patted Thaddeus' shoulder a little too hard and knocked him flat onto the ground like he had done earlier with his own son Hiccup. "Oops sorry there Thaddeus" he helped the smaller man back onto his feet and laughed heartily.

JackFrost-xx

Jack snickered when he saw his father patted to the floor. His father merely scratched the back of his head, a shy gesture that Jack had inherited himself. He walked over to the Viking boy and his dragon once he'd seen that they landed. A hint of jealousy was seen in his eyes as he beheld Emma hugging the kid. "So can Toothless regurgitate another fish?" he asked acknowledging Astrid's reply. He'd eat this fish if that's what it took to ride a damn dragon already.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup blinked at Jack confused and dumbfounded. Was Jack jealous of his little sister getting his attention and not him? "Uh yeah he can after he eats. Why do you want him to though? Did Stormfly not like you or something?" he asked him curiously as Emma went back to clinging to his waist. It was cute. He gently patted her head as she pulled on his tunic. He looked down at her. "Yes Emma?"

Stoick chuckled slightly as he placed his thumbs into his belt. Maybe it would do Jack good if he came with them to Berk sometime. Emma too. He knew the tiny girl would try to bring a dragon home with her if she ever visited them. "Hiccup come on son. We're having dinner with Thaddeus and his family." he called over to his boy as he followed Thaddeus. As they did people parted for them as they walked by. Hiccup had climbed onto Toothless' back as he sat Emma in his lap as the Night Fury walked him to a nice looking home. Slightly covered with snow on the top and around the house. He flinched slightly at the look on Thaddeus wife's face.

JackFrost-xx

"Can we go again later!?" Emma squealed happily, hopping in place like a little never usually gave a stranger so much attention. But supposedly after that flight, Hiccup was no longer considered a stranger. "Maybe Jack can come. Jack!" Emma scuttled over to her fuming brother, unaware of the devious shots he sent to the other.

"Emma. They'll be having dinner with us tonight," Thaddeus interrupted his daughter's sprint. She. in turn, squealed in happiness, and accepted Hiccup's offer to ride with him on Toothless on the way home.

"Show off.." Jack muttered, his staff higher up on his shoulder. He continued home barefoot, walking behind the others as he wallowed in his own misery. Grinning at a few ladies here and there seemed to get him cheerier. It provided a sense of dominance, and as far as Jack was concerned he demanded all attention.

"Well it isn't much, but welcome to the Overland household," Thaddeus wrapped an arm around his wife. Jack cocked an eyebrow at his mother's posture: arms crossed, puffed out chest, pursed lips, and a tapping right foot. This couldn't be good. . .

"Five minutes late, Thaddeus. Five minutes!" she lightly elbowed her husband, earning her a miniature chuckle.

"Just five minutes, darling."

"Please. No dragons in the house," disdainfully she eyed Hiccup and his dragon. Jack smirked. At least he and his mother agreed on something. He sauntered over inside, the smell of cornbread was tantalizing in the air. And to his delight, a feast was ready on the table, with a mound of cornbread right around the spot where he usually sat (near the head of the table). Hastily he strolled over to his seat until...

"Hem hem"

The familiar sound of his mother clearing her throat stopped him on the way to cornbread glory. She gestured the guests and the empty seats on the table. Thaddeus offered the seat near the head to Chief Stoick. Emma was pulling Hiccup hastily inside.

"Hey Hiccup! Sit here!" Jack offered the seat right beside him. He smiled warmly. Why not? There was cornbread to be eaten! Hiccup got closer, about to sit when Jack had pulled out the chair. Then fwump!

Jack had pulled out the seat from under the Viking boy causing him to fall on the floor. The taller brunette snickered for a split second before offering a hand to help the fallen teen.

"Hey, Hiccup! Be careful!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup looked around the village as they walked by every house. It was amazing. No shields and axes pinned to the outside of the homes. Obviously no smelly boots either. He smiled at the giggling little girl in front of him as he watched her wave to her friends. He could only smile. Then they arrived at the Overland household. Nice decent size. Bigger than Hiccup's for obvious reasons. But it was the woman standing in the front door that scared him. It looked like she could snap her husband in two if she really tried. Or worse him! When he heard Toothless couldn't come in he frowned. Toothless wasn't some sort of animal you could leave outside. He slipped down from the saddle and helped little Emma out too. When he got her off he hobbled a bit to regain balance with his prosthetic. "Sorry bud she won't let you in. I'll bring you something promise I will" he told the night fury as he hugged the dragons head earning him a good licking and nudge of approval. He laughed as he flattened his hair down as he let himself get dragged inside the house by the smaller girl. She was adorable! He wished he had a sibling. But he knew that wasn't ever possible unless Stoick decided to remarry. He was let go as Jack offered him a seat by him? Wasn't this the same guy furious at him just a few moments ago? He slowly took a seat and the moment he waited for the seat was removed. "Real classic Jack." he commented rather darkly. He smack his hand away. "I can get up myself" he told him as he did. As he did he gripped the table and hobbled over to Emma who was patting the chair next to her eagerly. So he took a seat next to her rubbing his leg gently to numb the sudden throbbing that had started. He had enough of that from Snotlout and now Jack was doing it to him? Why? Did he hate him for some reason?

Stoick looked at Jack for a minute. "Lad I would't do that to my boy if I were ye. He's got my temper. And when he blows he blows. One top of that you shouldn't be pullin his chair from under him. He's in enough pain as is laddie" he told him warningly.

Toothless on the other hand was laying curled up. He often raised his head to keep an eye on his rider through the open window. 'Stupid human bit letting me in' he seemed to be saying of he spoke human tongue. Then he saw Hiccup fall as he growled out protectively catching Jack's attention. This time he bared his teeth at him. All of them as Hiccup entertained Emma for the time being so she wouldn't become afraid of him seeing all of his teeth.

JackFrost-xx

A well-deserved smack was received to the back of his head, courtesy of his loving father. Traditionally, the boy recoiled with the classic "What!? What did I do!?" From the corner of his eye he saw the feisty dragon bar all teeth at him in pure disdain. Jack retorted by sticking out his tongue. "That means 'suck it' in human language, you weird dragon." He grabbed his own chair non-too-gently and plopped down unceremoniously into the wood earning a warning glance from his father. The brunette rolled his eyes. Emma pouted at her brother. Him and his attitude. Always such a problem in the house, their mother would say.

"Sorry Hiccup. Jack is just trying to be funny! He's so funny, and he's also weird!" Emma's eyes twinkled at her new friend. "He's actually really nice and sweet!"

After a quick prayer, "Yada yada to the Man in the Moon" Jack sneered, his hand went straight for the plate of cornbread - only to be stopped halfway across by a hearty slap from his mother. She wagged her head at him, her strict lips pursed, as she pulled the plate away from him gesturing the guests to help themselves. All of a sudden Jack wasn't hungry anymore. With a heavy, audible sigh, Jack stood up from his chair.

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. Don't let my absence hinder you, folk," he announced to the table. Silence filled the air for a moment as he strolled out of the house grabbing his cloak and staff. The door shut behind him with the hardest of hate.

". . . Forgive me. My son is quite the dramatic character. I'll make sure he's taught right after this . . ." the elder Overland spoke grimly. His wife proceeded as though nothing had happened, hiding her rage for the time being. "He gets that from you, my dear." she said. "You, boy," she gestured to Hiccup, in the same shrill, rigid voice. "Eat something. You're as thin as a rat with its ribs jutting out from starvation."

"Please enjoy," Thaddeus commented right after his wife. "I'm not sure you'll find food like this on Berk. My wife's quite the amazing cook."

Emma was stunned by the turn of events. What was wrong with Jack? She'd never seen her brother so riled up before. "Hiccup?. . . Please don't think badly about Jack . . . He's a good person. . ." her eyes couldn't bear to meet his.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled gently at Emma. She was a very sweet kid. How could he deny this little kid? He really wished he had a sibling as a little pang of loneliness struck inside his heart. "I'm sure Jack will warm up to me eventually. It took people a long time on Berk to finally accept me. How can this be any different? He sorta reminds me of my cousin. Snotlout." he told Emma as he felt the little kid hug his arm tightly. He wasn't used to all this attention from one kid. It was something he was going to have to get used to. Then he heard Jack's mother's remark. "Um Mrs. Overland...what's a rat?" he questioned with pure innocence. He really had no idea what a rat was.

Stoick watched as Jack suddenly decided he wasn't hungry. And Thaddeus wife's tone with his son. "My son name isn't boy madam. His name is Hiccup. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you addressed him by name aye?" he asked Mrs. Overland kindly.

Toothless watched Jack like a hawk. He went up to Jack as he exited the house and nudged Jack's leg gently with big green eyes. He titled his head and kept a persistence to Jack till he got his attention. He didn't want to make an enemy with the boy. He was only protecting his rider from people who wanted to hurt him. And that trick against him was all to similar to Hookfang's rider. He didn't like them much. Even if they were related to Hiccup. He gurgled at him when he kept giving him the cold shoulder.

Hiccup looked back at the girl. "I'll try my best with your brother Emma. Promise I will" he smiled gently and ruffled her hair gently as he took a piece of cornbread. He had never had it before. So he took a bite and put it down not liking it's taste very much. But Emma seemed to like it. He just wasn't used to tastes like that. But he did take some chicken and tried the stuffing which he seemed to have a good taste for. It was true. Mrs. Overland was a good cook.

JackFrost-xx

Jack sighed. He plopped down in front of the dragon, eyes trained to the dusty ground. He held his staff so it stood upright as he leaned his head against it. "Yea . . they kicked me out too. No animals at the table," he smiled lazily at the dragon. The brunette knew he was in the wrong. Pride and self-pity kept him from apologizing right away. "Hey Toothless, you must be bored. Why we don't we explore a bit?" Jack stood up, dusting off his knees before strolling away. He needed to vent for a little bit and the forest happened to be the perfect place to do so.

"I'll bring dessert right around in a moment. You should take the guests to the living room, dear," Mrs. Overland whisked away the dishes. "Emma, darling, come here!" and right away the little girl grabbed a few dishes to bring into the kitchen. "Hiccup, you think Jack is okay?" she said quietly.

"There are a few matters I'd like to discuss with you, Chief Stoick," the elder Overland ushered the chief and the blond Viking into the living room, seats cozied around the lit fireplace. "Especially with the possibility of Jack living with you. . ."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The boy looked at Emma and when she was called he decided to help her clean off the table. He normally did this at home. "I'm sure your brother will be fine as long as he stays around Toothless." he told her honestly. He liked this little girl a lot. He had won a place into his heart by just accepting him for who he was. "Say Emma. Do you want to help me feed Toothless?" the question earned him a scowl from Mrs. Overland. "Oh don't worry Toothless won't hurt her. She's already flown in him and he seems to like her too." he told her as he handed her dishes from the table.

Toothless looked at the door and then back at Jack. He couldn't leave the teen all alone. He trailed after the chestnut teen. He gurgled at him receiving the looks of many young women. They giggled and all tried to touch his tail as he growled at them warningly. Nobody but Hiccup could touch his precision crafted tail. When they wouldn't he flicked at them to send them off startled as he followed Jack closely. New place to be and unknown dangers could be lurking anywhere.

Stoick looked at Thaddeus seriously. "If ye think that's the best for ye boy then I'll take him with me and my son. But will little Emma tolerate being alone? I could bring her with me too. She seems to grown a liking to me boy." he chuckled slightly noting how Emma clung to his son's waist and couldn't wait to hug him when the time allowed it. Just like a little sister would do if Hiccup really had one. Something that was his fault.

JackFrost-xx

Thaddeus chuckled. "Emma can't be without her brother either. I feel safer leaving them with you. If the Outcasts are lurking around, I'd rather my children be safe." The brunette man pinched the bridge of his nose, the events of earlier's dinner still marinating in his mind. "Jack. . .he needs to be taught. He's capable I know that. . . but to that boy everything is all play and no work." He relaxed in his chair a bit, taking a breather in the process. "I guess it's my fault," he said heartily.

"Hey look Toothless! You're popular with the ladies too! I guess that's something we already have in common," Jack jeered cocking his head to the side to catch the dragon in his peripherals. They headed to the forest, the bustle of the town disappearing. Nature replaced the sounds of noisy townsfolk. The chirping and sound of running water never sounded fresher. They stopped by a riverbank, Jack bending over to scoop a few rocks to skip into the waters. "I come here to calm down for a bit. I mean dragons get me stressed out. But I'm sure you're always with dragons, so you don't mind them." The teen skipped one rock into the water watching it hop seven times. He scowled. "Pity, usually I get up to ten skips." He turned around and decided to sit just a few feet away from the dragon. "You're actually not that bad. I can vent to you, because I know you wouldn't be able to understand me," he smiled into the horizon. Perhaps this was the chance to try something. . . "By the way. Your little rider? He's cute. Just thought I should say that. Quite the challenge because no one's been immune to me before. I'm sure you'd understand being the dragon charmer that you are. You probably have all the lady dragons fawning over you back home. Maybe you should give me some tips? You know Hiccup well enough anyways."

Emma tugged on Hiccup's arm. "Don't mind Mum," she whispered out of her mother's earshot. "Let's go feed Toothless! And Jack probably wouldn't want to miss desserts!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Stoick pondered long and hard. He watched his son go back outside to feed his dragon with the little girl right by his side. He liked little kids. Helping them learn how to bind with dragons at a young age do they don't become what they used to be again. Bringing Jack and Emma home to Berk meant protection by the entire village. It also meant a possible way for them to learn their ways and culture. And an extra pair of hands to help him to give Hiccup some rest. He felt bad about dumping a lot of house work on his son. Especially with his new disability. "Aye I'll take em with me and keep em safe. But be warned I'll make the laddie work" he told Thaddeus seriously. He wouldn't have Jack lay around doing nothing. And Emma she could help Hiccup at the Dragon Academy.

Toothless listened to Jack. 'Haha stupid human. You don't think I can't understand you don't you? Seriously if I can understand Hiccup then I'll be able to understand you.' The night fury grinned giving him the idea of what he would say to that. Then he started to ask about his rider and his ears flicked back a bit. Why did he think his rider was cute? Did he like him or something? The night fury moved a bit closer to Jack. He nudged him slightly knocking him onto his back and started nuzzling him tickling him with his snout as Jack squirmed and wriggled underneath him. Haha human! Dragons rule!

Hiccup laughed as the girl pushed him out of the door. But he stopped himself not seeing Toothless. Now where'd his dragon run off to? "Toothless! Come on bud feeding time!" he yelled out making his voice louder by cupping his hands together. His call wasn't in vain as Toothless not far from the town his ears perked up from making Jack laugh hysterically. The dragon looked at Jack and motioned back towards town before he took a running start back towards Hiccup. When he got there Emma and Hiccup were holding two baskets. 'Fish!' the dragon thought as he say down calmly. Hiccup laughed and pet the night Fury's head. "Good boy Toothless. Go on Emma put the basket down so he can have his hundred fish." he demonstrated it first and then motioned for Emma to follow what he did.

JackFrost-xx

"W-what?!" Jack was startled after the dragon decided to topple him and tickle his torso with its flat nose. "S-s-top!" He managed in between each massive laugh. The brunette teen was winded by the time Toothless stopped. Apparently Hiccup was calling him. The black dragon bounded over the bushes and rooted trees. It took a moment for Jack to stand, his sides now flaring with pain. "Ugggh.." He propped himself on his staff as he hobbled back to his home. Should he sneak into his room through the window? Father certainly wouldn't be happy seeing his face again. Slowly he walked until he saw his house just a few feet a way. Emma was feeding Toothless it seemed. A joy-lit smile was on her face as the dragon accepted her fish. He, in turn, smiled as well. Emma happy made Jack happy. It was as simple as that. The staff leaned against his shoulder, as he straightened his posture. "Jack! Look I fed Toothless!" she squealed happily, almost tripping as she ran towards her brother. With a playful "roar" he caught Emma as she jumped towards him. He swung her over him until she sat comfortably on his shoulders. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "Good job, kiddo! I'm sure Toothless loved it!"

"Jack NEEDS to work," Thaddeus remarked. "He needs to put an end to all his dilly-dallying. Hopefully being on Berk will roughen him up. Emma seems to have taking quite a liking to Hiccup. I'm sure she'll be fine with him."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The auburnette smirked as he gathered some snow and formed it into a ball. While Jack was distracted. Perfect moment. He threw the snowball as it hit him square in the face. "Bulls eye!" he yelled as he smiled smugly. "That's for pulling my chair out from under me earlier" he laughed slightly. He wasn't mad at Jack at all. All Hiccup could do was smirk. The Viking had become a pro at snowball fights since the day people started picking on him at Berk. And now he had Toothless on his side. All was fair in love and war. Or so his dad told him often.

The large Viking nodded and understood Thaddeus' reasoning. "Alright I'll see what I can do for yer lad Thaddeus. He's completely safe with me and my tribe." he told him confidently. Then he heard laughter and shrieks and hollering from outside. He got out of his chair slowly and headed to the window. What he saw brought him happiness. A snowball fight between the four had broken out. "Haha seems like yer son challenged Hiccup to a good ol' snow ball fight." he chuckled. He saw now what Thaddeus meant. All fun and games. But no work. Oh Thor give him the patience with this one.

JackFrost-xx

"Jack! "Emma did her best to stifle a laughter. Her brothers face was priceless. Snow flaked off his face as he stood, mouth agape, in shock. Emma felt herself getting lower, as he kneeled to the floor to let her back down to earth.

"Alright Viking boy, you're on!" Jack smirked before grabbing snow, packing it tightly into a hefty ball, and tossing it at the other teen. Emma squealed and ducked for cover, a flurry of snowballs zooming overhead. Jack laughed as he dove for cover behind a tree another snowball clutched in his hand. Emma giggled beside her brother, her crumbling snowball targeting Toothless.

Thaddeus chuckled while his wife fumed behind him. "Jack is just not... Motivated to work, to say the least. Maybe living with you could change that?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup laughed lividly. This was fun. A lot of fun! Better than the ones on Berk. He dodged left and right squaring Jack on his shoulders back and any visibly area careful not to hit Emma. Then he grinned mischievously.

Toothless knew that look all too well. He knew what Hiccup was thinking. He used his tail and flicked the tree as snow hurtled and landed on top Jack. The night fury returned to Hiccup and laughed.

Hiccup fell onto his back in howling laughter. Jack had become a snow man. The laughter brought tears to his eyes at how hard he was laughing. It was classic. That look when Toothless hit the tree and the snow hurtled at him and on top of him? Priceless! He continued laughing as Jack's head slowly came through the large mound of snow laughing himself.

"I hope the lad living with me and Hiccup will motivate him. He may not look it but Hiccup is the head of our dragon academy. He's trained everyone including myself to be friends and have a dragon accompany them. Except for Mildew!" Stoick told Thaddeus proudly. His son was certainly something to be proud of.

JackFrost-xx

Jack was still for a moment before he slowly rise out of the snow.

He had an excellent plan in mind for both Toothless and his rider. The snow on top of his roof would fall with one good tackle. He would've distracted Hiccup and have Emma tickle Toothless until his tail hit the side of the house. All the snow would've toppled Hiccup and Toothless while he grabbed Emma out of the way. Looks like the tables have been turned. He smirked emitting a battle cry. Emma was right behind Hiccup, unseen. Apparently they'd been avoiding snowball contact with her. Both brother and sister exchanged a mischievous look. Emma let out a roar and threw a snowball right at the back of the Viking's head. Hiccup whipped around in surprise, and Jack took the opportunity to tackle the smaller boy into the pile of snow behind him. Both teens came crashing down with Jack roaring and laughing in victory. Emma jumped into the pile of snow with them cheering. All their faces were red from the cold and laughter. Jack took a moment to catch his breath.

"Whew!. . . That was fun!" he said, patting the Viking on the top of his snowy head. He helped Emma out of he snow before extending a hand to the younger Viking. He pulled the other boy out of the snow, albeit a bit too hard for Jack had misjudged how much the other weighed. Hiccup landed straight into his chest until they were locked in an awkward embrace. Jack stood still for a moment, surprised by the warm contact.

"Yay! Group hug!" Emma joined them by wrapping her arms around both their waists.

"You definitely have a lot to be proud of . . ." Thaddeus remarked with a hint of jealousy. What Hiccup lacked in Viking strength, he compensated for diligence and intelligence. He was proud of his own son, but Jack just didn't leave much for his parents to be proud of anything. Jack didn't work, he didn't lead, and he didn't learn like he was supposed to.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The sudden embrace brought a slight blush to Hiccup's cheeks. Then Emma joined in as he couldn't help but laugh. He bent down and gently picked the girl up. He may of been small but he could lift kids easily. "That easily had to be the funniest and enjoyable snowball fights I've had my entire life!" he pulled gently away from Jack as Emma climbed onto his shoulders. "Our snowball fights hurt. Mainly cause we get too much of it." he told the two. Berk was small and now with the dragons in their lives they could melt the snow easier and snowball fights were more enjoyable. Unless you were Astrid. She found them childish and a sad excuse to do nothing. Then he turned and saw Mrs. Overland standing in the door way with a ruler in her hand as she went after Jack. "Mrs. Overland! Don't! He didn't start the snowball fight! I did" he defended Jack by only saying things as she turned and looked at him dumbfounded. He grinned slightly wondering if defending the older teen was wise with his strict mother.

Toothless only curled around his rider to warm him up. He wanted to keep his leg from getting frostbite. He nuzzled Hiccup's leg till he was satisfied it was no longer cold. Then Jack's mother came into the picture. First she had been going after Jack and now she looked at Hiccup. Then she got closer and closer. He roared in her face as she got too close to Hiccup with that ruler. A weapon to hurt his rider. He wouldn't stand for that especially since he had Emma on his shoulders.

Stoick climbed out of the house to see what all the commotion was all about and to tell the children about the plans. He only looked as Mrs. Overland get a taste of his own medicine as he let out a chuckle. He stopped for a moment as she went inside as he continued. "Oh son you never cease to amaze me with that dragon of yours"

JackFrost-xx

This was certainly one of the moments Jack would remember his entire life.

Everything was seemingly perfect for a second. Hearts stopped beating. He hadn't felt the smile that creased his lips when he watched Hiccup pick up Emma, looking so lovingly into her eyes. The two of them giggled. One arm was around the boy's shoulder, since when had it been there? Jack was dizzy with momentary euphoria. It almost looked like they were a family. He felt the Viking boy inch away from him, and Jack woke up missing the contact. He hadn't realized what the boy said until he saw his Mother advancing towards him, armed with the infamous ruler. Hiccup had interceded before Jack had time to realize what was happening. Apparently Mother was upset with him playing in the snow again. Walking outside barefoot didn't help his situation at all. "You'll get sick and die!" she always told him. For years he'd been walking barefoot in the snow and for some reason he hadn't died yet.

"Forgive me Mother, I shall atone for my sins and no longer shall I live with boyish frivolities~" he answered with an Englishman's demeanor, complete with the accent and bow. Emma snickered quietly as she rested on Hiccup's shoulders. He ushered them all inside, waving at Toothless. He expertly dodged an ear pinch from his mother, chuckling in the process. She scowled at him. Today just wasn't her day apparently. "Inside all ye good people for there's goodies amiss~" Jack belted, snow tumbling from his cloak.

Thaddeus laughed softly. No doubt that nonchalant attitude was inherited from his own teenage days. He went inside first with Chief Stoick. "I'd like to tell Jack after the festival tomorrow. . .He'd be upset about his forced departure from Burgess..."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was laughing the whole way in. He ducked down in the entrance so he didn't hit little Emma's head on the top of the doorway. That was no way to treat a lady. When they were inside he gently took Emma from her ribs and lifted her and gently lowered her to the floor. But she didn't leave his side. "You must really like me." he told her kindly. He ruffled her hair affectionally. He noticed she was missing one of her two front teeth. "Hey I think you knocked out a tooth Emma." he pointed to gap in her mouth. He hoped their it wasn't from their little snow fight. "I'll go look for it okay? So the Tooth Fairy can visit you tonight" he smiled gently as she took off after her brother as he went back outside. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. There in the snow bank lay the tiny tooth as he picked it up and went back into the warm house. "Found it" he smiled gently holding the tooth in his hand.

Stoick couldn't help himself but laugh. Oh Thaddeus was in for a rough night alright. "I think he'll understand why Thaddeus." he told the man chuckling. It had stated to get late and the they were loosing light. But staying a little longer wouldn't kill them. Hiccup would only curl into his dragon and use him as a blanket and a bedspread in one. Toothless' many talents.

JackFrost-xx

Emma ran excitedly to her brother. "Jack! Jack! Look! My wiggling tooth came out!" The teen kneeled to meet her sisters height and pulled back her lips to see that indeed there was a tooth missing. "Hiccup is finding it now! The tooth fairy will come!" Jack smiled. He patted his sisters head before taking her hand to see Hiccup outside. "Alright kiddo, lets to catch us a tooth fairy tonight." She squealed in return. The sun was almost down, and the night was shrouded in stars. Wind blew fiercer, and it was starting to snow again. "Hiccup you found it!" Emma wrapped her arms around the boy, in delight. Jack laughed patting the Vikings back. It was starting to get cold. Emma was shivering. Deciding to be a gentleman, Jack removed his brown cloak and draped it over the other teen. He picked up the little girl in his arms, and Emma nuzzled her head into her brothers neck. "Lets go inside!" he smiled. "This little princess needs to go to bed."

"Can Hiccup sleep with us tonight?" Emma asked. Jack blushed for a moment. He and Emma shared a bed together. Surely there was room for another person, but he after the awkward hug earlier, Jack wasn't so sure...

"He'll be mighty upset.." Thaddeus spoke quietly while his wife busied herself in the kitchen, probably washing. "I hope you have the patience for him." He laughed. "He's not like any dragon you've seen before, I assure you."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup took the cloak thankfully. "I don't mind the floor. If we can sneak Toothless into the house then I can use him as a bedspread" he whispered that part to the two. And as he said it they entered the Overland house. Jack's mother was distracted as Jack signaled Toothless inside as they snuck their way to the bedroom. It was classic. As he got the Night Fury got into the house and bedroom successfully. The auburnette smirked and followed Jack and his little sister into the room. "Wow. Totally different then my house. No drafty windows. Sorry Toothless no rock for you tonight" he chuckled and pet the dragon.

The night fury titled his head and found a spot at the end of the bed where he circled and snorted onto the floor to warm its cold surface before laying down on it. He was all ready to go to sleep. He licked Emma good night before she crawled into bed. Now he waited for Hiccup.

Hiccup went to bid his dad good night telling him Emma insisted he spent the night. He bid the Overlands a nice night as he returned to the room. "Here thanks for it. It's almost as cold as Berk here" he handed Jack his cloak back to him. "Good night to you too Emma" he smiled slightly as she grabbed hold of him as he tripped over Toothless' tail and into his warm curl. He smiled slightly and hugged her back. "I'll see you in the morning oh fair maiden" he put on the Viking accent as she giggled and jumped into the bed again. "Night Jack" he smiled again as pulled off his one boot and in a second later he disappeared under Toothless' wing almost like magic. Not a single part of Hiccup was visible.

The Viking chief stood and smiled. He bid the two a good night. "I'm sure I can handle yer boy Thaddeus." he chuckled and headed across to the opposite house. What a quiet night it would be without his son. He knew Emma wanted to have him nearby it nearly broke his heart when the time came he couldn't be with the little girl anymore. That would break her little heart indeed. So might as well let her enjoy it for now.

JackFrost-xx

Emma giggled as she hopped into bed with her brother. It was a wonder how they got Toothless in without Mother seeing. Jack sniggered at the thought. What he'd give to see his Mother's face in the morning when she saw Toothless. Toothless seemed to love her. He felt Emma snuggle against him, and Jack took a moment to stroke her brown locks. . .

Jack woke up the next morning, the hard scaly head of Toothless underneath him. He could feel his back sweating from the dragon's warmth. Emma insisted on sleeping on Toothless last night. Successfully they climbed on the dragon without waking the two sleepyheads. Jack's body was sprawled along Toothless's back while Emma slept comfortable in the dragon's arms, which in his sleeping posture made a makeshift cradle. Jack yawned, but still far too lethargic to move from his rather comfortable spot. Toothless was warm enough to not need a blanket. "That's convenient," he thought. Hiccup and Emma were definitely still sleeping, so Jack decided to peer out the room to see if his Mother was awake. His bare feet hit the floorboards as he hopped down and quietly he tip toed to the door knob. To his horror, his Mother's footsteps were trudging up the stairs.

"Crap! Emma! Hiccup! Hurry!" He jammed a chair underneath the door knob to keep his Mother from entering once she made it up the stairs to wake them. As much as Jack wanted to scare the daylights out of his Mother, he remembered the ruler. What if Emma got punished too? "Oh Man in the Moon, guys wake up!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The footsteps stopped outside the door when Hiccup opened his emerald eyes and he literally stopped breathing for a moment. Then a knock to the door. He heard the voice of Mrs. Overland. Breakfast was ready and that they'd better get up. Then footsteps were heard going away from the room. He slipped out from underneath Toothless emitting a sigh. "That was close" he whispered to Jack. The floor was really cold! He slipped back under the dragon and pulled on his one boot as one hand popped out from underneath patting to find the leather vest he'd taken off. Oh well. He emerged again and used the end of the bed to help stand himself back up. Then he stretched out his back from sleeping in the same spot all night. Then he saw Emma. A smile appeared across his face at the little girl sleeping peacefully against Toothless.

Toothless on the other hand raised his head showing he was awake as he yawned. He twitched his nose and stretched himself out without once disturbing Emma on his front legs. Now to wake the tyke. He reached his head down and sniffed her before gently nudging her head.

Hiccup looked at Jack slightly panicked. "How do we get him out?" he whispered not to alarm Mrs. Overland there was a dragon in her children's bedroom. He saw Jack point to the window and thought of a plan quickly as he whispered it to Toothless. Quietly as he could he walked over to the window making sure his prosthetic didn't make much noise as he opened the window. He went back to Toothless and gently lifted the slowly waking girl so her head rested on his shoulder. "Go bud. Go jump on the roof pretending to wake us" he whispered.

The Night Fury nodded and left quickly and quietly out of the window. He crawled onto the roof and did as Hiccup told him. One. Jump. Two. Jump. Three. Jump. Four. Jump.

Hiccup smiled. "Alright Mr. Bossy. I'm up I'm up!" he called loudly as Jack undid the chair silently from the doorknob and opened it as he headed downstairs carrying Emma.

JackFrost-xx

Jack mentally let out the breath he imagined he was holding. He lugged Emma downstairs over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Goodness!" he heard his mother's strained voice. "That dragon better not break our roof!" The tantalizing smell of pancakes filled the air, and Jack heard his stomach growl. "Jack!" Emma called out. "I know I know pancakes! Hiccup, let's go~" Jack cheered, silently hoping his mother was in a good mood. The Man in the Moon above failed him when he saw the scowl on his mother's face at the sight of Hiccup. "Oh. . you're here," she said bitterly, the delicious plates of pancakes just behind her. "Looks like I'll have to pull out an extra plate," she was just about to walk away, Jack was nearly seated at his spot until, "JACKSON! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Emma giggled on her brother's shoulder. Jack looked down to see he was topless. He'd most probably removed his shirt unconsciously when he slept on Toothless. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! WITH YOUR SISTER AROUND!?" Mrs. Overland ripped the girl away from the teen's bare shoulder, and Jack darted back into his room to get a shirt, a red blush on his face all the way.

"That boy," Mrs. Overland wagged her head, placing Emma on her seat. "Thaddeus, you didn't teach him well enough. Now he's gone stripping in public." Mr. Overland stifled a laughter the entire time. "Relax, darling. He's just without a shirt. Besides, he's at home. It's best that you lighten up. Today's the festival and are we not to be happy for our guests?" Mrs. Overland scowled once more as she looked at Hiccup, who was awkwardly standing in front of the table. "Hiccup, take a seat! Your father and Astrid should be over any minute," Thaddeus called out merrily. Jack's heavy footfalls were heard raining down the stairs. He looked overly happy as he patted Hiccup on the back and gestured him to sit next to him. He had a shirt on this time.

"Did running around topless make you happy?" Emma whispered to both boys when her brother took a seat.

"Why, yes it did. I went back upstairs, tucked myself in bed, screamed into the pillow, and woke up anew~" Jack hummed.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Can I ask what I did for your wife not to like me?" he asked Thaddeus seriously. Ever since last night she stated acting cruel and cold towards him like he was some sort of disease. He heard Toothless scale down the roof and appear at the window. That seemed to cheer him up a bit. Emma was giggling in her seat at Jack's topless moment. It was pretty funny. Then he looked up as the girl whispered at them. "It's not like he wasn't without his pants. That gets a worse scolding from any parent" he whispered back to the two of them.

Toothless rumbled amusedly. He hadn't jumped on the roof that hard. Sure a few shingles fell off but oh well. He knew better than to break a roof. The whole thing was fun. And guess what the window was open as he stuck his head into it and sniffed the air. He licked his lips and when Mrs. Overland wasn't looking he stole a few strips of bacon and pulled his head out but left his snout in the window titling his head curiously to what she was doing.

Hearing Astrid and his dad were coming was news. "Haha sure that's a good idea? My dad can eat an entire navy fleets worth of food in 20 minutes. It's not pretty." he smiled awkwardly as a plate appeared in front of him. He looked at them curiously since he lived on an island where every meal consisted of meats and eggs and anything from live stalk. Bread was a treat if you could grow the wheat to make it. But this was entirely new. He took a bite off the end and raised an eyebrow at its taste. "Uh what did you call these again?" he questioned.

JackFrost-xx

"Don't worry, little Hiccup," Thaddeus reassured the teen. "It's not you. She's just not used to meeting people." With that, he gave his wife an apprehending stare. She merely glared back at him. "And we have more than enough pancakes for Astrid and your father," he chuckled.

"Called pancakes, Hic-sie," Jack forked down another pancake in less than three bites. The syrup stuck to his lips, and Emma giggled. "Pour some syrup on it," he pointed along the table for the bottle of brown viscous fluid. Emma gladly poured a couple tablespoons for Hiccup. "It's really good!" she accentuated with a clap. She used a knife and fork to cut hers to pieces before she ate it. "The festival's this afternoon, so what do ya guys wanna do until then?" Jack asked with a full mouth.

"Jack," his mother said sternly across the table. The brunette teen merely grinned at her, a mouthful of pancake behind his pearly whites.

"So yea. What did you guys wanna do? I have some time to kill~"

"The festival's gonna be fun Hiccup! There's dancing! Music! Food! And I'll make you a flower crown too!" Emma twittered excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Emma. Stop that. It's unladylike."

"I'll meet up with you guys a little later," Jack said, placing another stack of pancakes on his plate.

"Why Jack? You have a date?" Emma teased.

"No," he responded eye-to-eye with his Mother who cocked an eyebrow. Once his Mother looked away, he continued in a whisper: "dates." Emma giggled into her little hands.

"Hiccup will be my date then!" Emma said, still in a hushed voice. Jack grinned at his sister.

"Alright, Hiccup, you be good to my sister," the elder teen winked at the younger. "Or you get my pitchfork. Or better yet, I'll have ye walk the plank~" he finished off with a pirate's vernacular.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He only smiled and then chuckled. "I'll only walk yer plank when ye can catch me ye scallywag." he replied back with a mix of Viking and pirate and he heard Emma laugh and clap happily. He had gotten pretty good at doing different accents for the younger kids on Berk. He could tell them stories and entertain them on certain nights when it was frigid outside and they all gathered in the hall. After all he'd be chief one day on Berk. He better get to having his subjects like him and make sure he knew how to have a good time. He only used a fork and cut his pancakes as he downed them. Man traveling left you famished. He watched his dragon steal several things of bacon before smirking. Then he looked down and there was Emma in his lap. "Well hello there. Comfy there?" he smiled slightly and put down his fork. "So did the Tooth Fairy visit you last night Emma?" he smiled gently at the little girl. Astrid was in for some competition with this one.

Stoick knocked on the door of the Overland house noticing shingles missing from the roof. Toothless. He thought. He looked at the dragon who only grinned at him as he ate the basket of fish Astrid brought for him. Then she took off going to do who knows what. The door opened slightly. "Good morning Thaddeus." he smiled gently having had breakfast with Gobber and the others already.

JackFrost-xx

"Chief Stoick! Come, please help yourself with some breakfast," Thaddeus greeted the chief, ushering him inside. Mrs. Overland had a look of horror on her face. For some reason she just couldn't tolerate Vikings in her home. "I hope you'll have an excellent time at tonights' festival. Plenty of wine to go around."

Jack smiled watching Hiccup and his little sister. They were so cute together. Emma chatted away with Hiccup. The boy and his funny little accents seemed to brighten up Emma. The brunette teen cleared his plates and headed towards the door. Not before stealing a basket of chicken drumstricks for Toothless. He hid them underneath his cloak as he headed out the door. "Tootaloo~ I'll see you guys in a bit. I just realized I had a few errands to run before tonights festial~" Jack whistled a merry tune, and the door shut behind him.

"Here ya go, Tooth," Jack unsheathed the basket of chicken and placed it in front of Toothless. "If anyone asks, tell them you found it lying around," the teen winked at the dragon and was off his merry way. He had ladies to flitter flutter with before the festival. Maybe Astrid? Maybe Merida? He wasn't sure.

Emma giggled as Jack left. "I'm comfortable here with you~" Emma clung onto Hiccup. "Can we fly on Toothless again before the festival!? Jack is silly! He's missing out on flying just for a bunch of smelly girls."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The boy smiled. All her chattering to the hugs to the cute and pure innocence brought pure joy to him. Carefully he stood up and bent down to let Emma onto his back. "Morning Dad." with that he slipped out of the house carrying Emma. "Course we can go flying again. We can go after I change into a less sweatier tunic." he told her gently. His tunic carried more weigh his smaller frame could handle. He entered the house across from hers and found the chest containing his belongings he brought with him to Burgess. "Alright Emma. What color should I wear? Blue or a darker green version I'm currently wearing?" he asked her for opinion. He showed her the two colors as she pointed to the blue. He smiled as she told him it was her favorite color. "Alright I'll be right back" he told her as he slipped into another room and changed quickly into the tunic and different pants too. The pants were a navy blue color as he came back slipping his boot back on and found his bearskin vest and slipped it on. "How do I look?" he smiled.

Toothless thanked Jack as he went into the chicken. He could convince people Astrid gave it to him. He watched as Jack started flirting with a red haired girl. She looked and smelled familiar as he picked his head up and sniffed. Merida. He didn't like her much due to her shooting him once with an arrow.

Stoick smiled as his son slipped by. He seemed to be everywhere with the younger Overland. "Ah I see yer little one is going to give Astrid some competition over Hiccup" he only smiled as his son ran off carrying the giggling little girl.

JackFrost-xx

"Emma's infatuated," Thaddeus chuckled at that thought. His wife gave a look of horror which he dismissed. "Hiccup's a fine young lad, I'm not surprised that she's taken a liking to him. If only Jack was wiser in his choices. . ."

"Merida is a fine young lady," Mrs. Overland retorted, busying herself with knitting and such.

"Really now? I didn't notice," the brunette man rolled his eyes. "I daresay, she makes a better son than our own." Merida was the daughter of Sir Fergus, a respectable farmland owner. Jack spent some time herding. . well . . "herding" their sheep, thus creating quite the explosive bond between he and their headstrong, curly haired daughter. With their combined fiery attitude and recklessness the two made the catastrophic duo in the village. As opposed to Jack, however, Merida had a sense of responsibility, knowing when to stop before Jack did. "So what about Astrid, Chief Stoick? Is Hiccup not interested with her?" Thaddeus suddenly asked.

"Hiccup, you look so handsome!" Emma squealed in delight grabbing his arm. "I'm going to change later~ but let's go flying!" she bounced up and down. As they headed down the stairs with Toothless, Emma's eyes narrowed at the red-haired girl Jack was talking to. "Oh. her," she said sticking her tongue out. She gripped Hiccup's hand tighter. "I don't know why my brother talks to her."

"I think I shot that dragon once..." Merida said thoughtfully, her voice thick with an Irish accent. "Cute little friend he's got," she nudged Jack and pointed at Hiccup. Jack scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Heh... yea 'cute'" he said while rolling his eyes. Merida's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Let me guess... Someone immune to yer charm, Mr. Handsome?" Merida chirped. Jack responded with a mantra of 'no's.' "I know that look. Yer frustrated aren't ye, Jackson?~" she said almost singing.

"Oh shut it, Merida, let's go," Jack said before he dashed away with Merida trailing behind him.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled as he picked up the flying vest on the way out. The girl just took a tight hold on his hand and he followed her without question. They headed down the three steps in front of the house before Emma stopped. He looked at where she was glaring at. Tangled, wild red hair. "Merida..." he muttered. The Irish girl nearly shot him and Toothless out of the sky with that yew bow she carried on her back. He ducked his head as she pointed to him ad quickly moved himself and Emma towards Toothless. He got the little girl up first and strapped her into the saddle for safety. He didn't want the taste of Mrs. Overland's ruler because Emma had gotten hurt. "Your in for a treat today. Since your used to Toothless we can do more fun and cool stuff today." he smiled at the girl before he climbed up behind Emma and clicked into place. "Alright Toothless let's go!" he smirked as the dragon took off and flew inches over Jack's and Merida'a head before rising up into the air. Hiccup laughed slightly at their dumbfounded looks.

Toothless rumbled amusedly as he shot off a plasma ball into the air. The noise itself caught attention as they rose up higher into the sky. He got close enough to the sky where you could touch the clouds. And that's what Emma did. She had gotten close to his rider. That was good. At least one girl like him.

"Ah Astrid. I dunno whats going on between her and me son. He used to have a crush on her I suppose. But now after so many years of not being noticed by her I'm assuming he lost interest." the red haired Viking told Thaddeus. "Ruffnut though. She scares the daylights out of the poor boy." he chuckled slightly. "Let's just leave it at he doesn't have good luck with the ladies." the truth finally be told.

JackFrost-xx

A gust of wind ran through both teens. Jack swatted away his cloak which flung over him when Toothless zoomed past. Meridas flaming hair was set ablaze by the powerful gust. Jacks hair was in no better condition, brown and tousled more than usual. The two teens just stood there, mouth agape as Toothless fired a ball of lightning.

"Geez! Show off!" Jack yelled out loud. There the Viking boy flew away with his little sister cheering loudly. "Whats his problem?"

"Jealous, Jackson?" Merida said, tossing her curls back. Jack glared at her.

"You know I hate that. You sound like my mother," Jack huffed holding his staff a little tighter. "Lets go swing on trees or something."

Thaddeus laughed as the two men bickered and discussed their sons. "I'm sure Jack would have a blast teaching Hiccup the mysterious topic that is women." He eyed his wife, who rolled her eyes at him. "That boy. Doesnt know how to keep his charm off when needed." Thaddeus sighed.

"Hiccup this is fun!" Emma squealed. "Toothless youre amazing! We can pull some pranks up here! Jack would love to be here right now too! But he just had to go with that girl! He's missing out!" Emma shouted over the wind, squealing even louder when Toothless committed a series of loops and twirls.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The wind blew through his auburn hair as he smiled. It was a wonderful feeling to fly. The girls squeals were a bit piercing but he dealt with it. "Alright let's go Toothless!" he called out to the dragon as he understood his rider. They stopped in mid air. "Emma see that mass all the way out there in the distance? That's Berk. That's where I'm from" he told her smiling. She looked at him and smiled back. Now for the finale. He tipped Toothless at a straight angle as they gained speed faster and faster. During it they broke the sound barrier as the sound off their speed was heard. And just at the last moment he switched Toothless' tail as the pulled up scaring a huge flock of sheep and whistle and whizzed by the landscape below. They even rocketed past the tree Jack and Merida were in unknown to Hiccup and Emma of course.

This was one of Toothless' favorite things to do. After pulling off the stunt he heard Emma chant for doing it again. He gurgle purred as all the sheep fled in different directions and shake the tree as if he were a harsh wind. They didn't call him a night fury for nothing.

JackFrost-xx

Jack was just about to make a leap from one tree to another. Toothless had made his fun impossible, yet again. Merida clutched onto the tree while Jack flew to the ground, his body sprawled on the forest floor. Emma's cacophony of cheering echoed throughout the skies. This furthered Jack's irritation beyond his body's capacity. In a fuming rage he slammed his staff against the nearby trees, scaring off a few squirrels. Merida landed down from the tree, as nimble as a cat.

"Goodness, Jack," Merida swatted a few leaves from his hair. "Calm down." In three deep breaths, Jack returned to his normal nonchalant state.

"Okay. Okay. I'm fine. We're going to have fun in the festival that what we're doing Mermer,"his bare feet trudged him back on the familiar pathway home, Merida trailing along behind him.

"I dunno. Mayyybe he's tryna impress you?" Merida elbowed the teen in the ribcage, albeit a bit to hard.

"W-what?" he said a pink blush appearing on his cheeks. "No. Kid's being a show-off. That's what he's doing."

"Oh I see. He's stealing yer spotlight?" her thick Irish accent enunciated within each syllable.

"Yea. Well I dunno. Maybe he can't later on," Jack and Merida reached the village clearing. Lanterns lit the sky, girls in pretty white dresses danced around the vicinity as rustic music played. Flower headbands were being scattered everywhere, and Jack caught one from a little girl and topped it like a cake on Merida's hair.

"There ye go milady~" he said mimicking her accent. She merely bowed in response. In the village center, where ribbons intertwined with the roofs of houses, dancing kept the party up and lively. Other teenage girls blushed when the saw the brunette teen, talking amongst themselves. Jack grinned and walked over to the group of girls, handing Merida his staff. She rolled her eyes then observed with a grin.

"Care to dance?~" he said soothingly. The black haired little Vanelope, the prettiest in the group, held out her hand. He took her hand, holding it like a delicate flower then kissed it. He skipped with Vanelope to the dance square, and with an arm around her waist and the other clutching her hand they danced away to the merry tune of string instruments. The other girls blushed while the other boys sulked.

Emma was thrilled with her flight with Hiccup. So far her date was going well~

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He landed Toothless as a bunch of girls surrounded him and Emma. Oh boy here we go. He slipped off Toothless as the dragon scurried off. He went into the Overland house as Emma ran upstairs to get changed. He fiddled with a smaller package in his hands meant for Emma only since it would fit her. She was a princess after all. So treat her like one. She came back down in a more colorful dress as she ran into his waist. "That's a pretty dress you have Princess Emma" he smiled and kneeled down slipping the cloth around the little item. A tiara he had gotten from a princess from a far off kingdom named Rapunzel. He put it on Emma's head and smiled. "Now my lady. Shall we be off to going the festivities?" he asked in a princely tone.

Toothless scurried away and decided to play spy. He went around and kept to the shadows as he watched Jack. He seemed to have a lot of women fall at his heels why would he want Hiccup? Or was this just to get his attention?

JackFrost-xx

Jack danced around with other girls, leaving all the poor teenage boys dateless and in the dust. Merida giggled at her friends flirtatious antics. She laughed particularly hard when Jack kissed a girl on the cheek and the girl's body floated down to the earth in a lovestruck daze. The music sped up slower than Jack's transition from girl to girl. Jack was working up a sweat dancing with all the little ladies. He took a break for a minute, flipping his hair in the process. Merida chuckled.

"I see yer magic on the ladies has rejuvenated you, Jackson~" she chided. He merely smiled.

"Yea that was fun," Jack looked up and saw Emma in the distance hand-in-hand with a blue-clad Hiccup. It looked great on him. But Jack was rather biased. Blue was his favorite color after all. "Emma!" He ran towards his sister, picking her up and swinging her around. She was wearing the colorful dress father had bought her when he visited the land of Far Far Away. Adorned on her head was a beautiful crown, with large crystals embedded in its filigree spaces. He placed her back on the ground, and she giggled happily in response. "You look beautiful Emma! Just like a princess!"

"Hiccup gave me the crown!" she replied with a blush. Jack looked up at Hiccup and sent a silent 'thank you.' "Well you should be out there dancing, milady."

"I will! With Hiccup~!" Emma quickly grabbed Hiccup's hand and ran off to the square of dancing people. Jack just watched their backs disappear into the ground, unsure how to feel from being rejected by his sister before he could even ask her to dance with him.

"Do I smell a battle brewing? Two princes for the hand of a princess?" Merida said in her sing-song voice. Jack chuckled back.

"Oh don't be silly. You, milady, look quite bored. Shall I interest you in a dance?" Jack held out his hand to his red-haired friend. She took it gladly and they hopped away, dancing in the midst of the people.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He had somehow been in three places at once in a matter of seconds. He had smiled as Jack came over. He wanted to him see Emma before they disappeared into the night. Emma had turned her own brother down for him? He blushed slightly. What had he done to win the little girls affection so quickly? He waved at Merida with a small smile before he and Emma disappeared into the crowds of girls. A lot of them had swarmed around him and Emma. As soon as they hit the floor the dance playing was an old Viking traditional song as he picked up Emma into his arms as they twirled and danced around the floor. He put Emma back down onto the ground and spun her gently and certain parts of the movements. He hadn't seen Astrid but oh well. He was having more than enough fun without her with the little princess he was with. He heard some sighs of envy from some of the girls about Emma's crown. "Looks like the other girls like the crown I gave you Emma" he laughed as she dragged him away from the danced floor to another area of the festival.

Stoick of course was with Thaddeus enjoying every moment. "You spoil her Thaddeus. People might mistaken your lassie for a real princess." he laughed merrily seeing that Mrs. Overland was enjoying herself as well. She even talked to Hiccup without scowling at him after he told her he gave Emma the crown.

JackFrost-xx

"She's having quite some fun. Like Cinderella at the ball," Thaddeus laughed heartily taking another sip of wine from his cup. The bitter juice slipped down his throat. "Where did Hiccup get that crown? It's a lovely little thing."

Jack giggled merrily as he continued dancing with Merida then switching with other girls. He took swigs from beer mugs and wine bottles that lay around until the blood started pumping in his cheeks. The teen could hold his alcohol quite well. Unfortunately it spurred him to drink to his limits, which took a considerate amount of adult beverages. Emma danced away with Hiccup, refusing to switch partners. The little boys her age were busy sneaking peeks under ladies skirts. Her crush on the boy named Norman went away when Hiccup came along. The Viking teen was way more responsive to her advances. Plus, he had an awesome dragon. The night burned brighter, but Emma's bedtime beckoned her home. She rubbed at her eyes in sleepiness. Mrs. Overland noted her behavior and tottered over to the duo.

"Sleepy dear?" she said with a cheerful whistle. Emma nodded her head. She would retire for the night. But she tugged on Hiccups hand and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, blushing as she retreated. "Thanks so much, Hiccup." She hid behind her mother, the blush still apparent on her cheeks.

Jack noticed Emma go back home with his mother. It was way past her bedtime. He smirked when he saw the Viking boy alone. In the midst of the dancing people, Jack pulled the other teen on the dance floor. He smelled of alcohol, but he didn't care. With one arm over the boys hip and the other clutching his hand, Jack led Hiccup along the rapid pace of the music. "You're light on your feet, twinkle toes~"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The night was fun but he was slowly getting tired himself. The festival was tons of fun. But the little girl was getting tired. Her mother came to her and told her it was time she left for bed. He smiled gently and ruffled her hair. Then she grabbed his hand and yanked. So he knelt down to her height as she planted a kiss on his cheek. He felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed and watched her leave. She kissed his cheek. He knew the girl wasn't much younger than him but his heartbeat increased dramatically. Then he felt a pair of arms around his waist as he panicked a bit then the smell of alcohol was clear as day. He looked behind him seeing Jack grinning at him drunk. "Hey get off!" he tried to push him off but to no use he wouldn't let go. "Jack I'm serious let go"

The festivities continued. "Ah the crown? A princess from the Sun Kingdom gave it to him. Named Rapunzel. She fancies me boy"

JackFrost-xx

Jack looked far too smug for anyone's own good. In drunken stupor, he swung the poor boy around ignoring his obvious protests. In retaliation to the pushes against him, Jack crushed the boy against his chest and held on tighter to his hips. "Why so feisty, sweetheart?~" His eyesight tunnel visioned, its focus spotlighted on the boy he held. The music blurred and he felt weightless, as though the wind carried him through the air like a discarded shawl. The claps fell muted against his ears, and warmth radiated throughout his body from the boy and the mug-loads of liquid magic that ran through him. Oh gods this feeling was amazing. Nothing mattered, and Jack felt energized. His smirk grew at the corners of his lips and he feasted his gaze on the other teen. "You're looking a bit hot there, kiddo~" he slurred, a concoction of pleasure and lust laced in his voice. He wanted this kid now. It'd be best not to let such innocent beauty go to waste. Might as well add to the pleasure. His calloused fingers, that were once intertwined with the other boy's in the dance, attacked the strings of the boy's tunic. The younger was too weak to pull away from the vice-like grip. Jack grinned a Cheshire smile. A few more tugs and he'd gain access to that sweet little neck that could snap like a twig. He licked his lips in anticipation, the lust dizzying in his head until it pounded against his eardrums.

"-ack!" Jack!" in the distance he could hear Merida screaming his name, the growl of a dragon not far behind. He felt the familiar grip of an archer clamp on his shoulder and arm, pulling him away from the sweet treat that was Hiccup. Jack wouldn't let go. "Jack stop it! Stop it!" Merida screamed. She tugged and tugged, and finally Hiccup was let loose from venus fly trap. Shaking, she held onto Jack, panting in the midst of her struggle. "Hiccup . . I'm so sorry . . . Please. . . Jack is just . . . he's not well . . .I'm so sorry. . ." She feared for her friend's life. One more step, and Jack could've been mauled by the dragon. Jack's world went in and out. What was she apologizing about? They were just about to have a little fun.

"Oh dear. I can never show my face again in the Sun Kingdom," Thaddeus pinched the bridge of his nose as he placed his drink down. "You see, Jack was . . .stupid and made an attempt of lustful intentions on the Princess. I believe he's banned from the kingdom, if my memory serves me right." Thaddeus tried to lighten the topic of conversation with a joke, but since when was Jack's mistakes ever taken lightly? Speaking of the devil, Thaddeus peered into the dancing crowd for his son, who was locked in dance with the young Viking boy. He sighed. "At least they're getting along. . ." he was about to point them out to Stoick until he saw, as full as day, Hiccup struggling away from Jack, panic on his face. Jack's hand was attacking the ties of the boy's clothes. "Oh no. . .No no no no!" Thaddeus ran towards the dance floor, his wine glass shattering on the floor. "Jack!" The growl of a dragon was heard combined with Merida's cries. The people in their corner had stopped dancing when Toothless growled. Merida had successfully pulled Jack away from Hiccup by the time Thaddeus got there. No words could describe the rage that boiled within him. His own son's stupidity could have jeopardized the village's relationship with Berk. Jack was in and out of consciousness in Merida's grasp, his feet tipping back and forth like a drunkard.

"C-calm down folks. . Please continue in your merriment," he said aloud, the music continuing thankfully. "Jack!" he hissed out like a curse.

"I've g-got him, Mr. Overland. . ." Merida replied, shaking from the shock. She bowed her head down low, ashamed to meet his gaze. The girl wasn't at fault. It was all Jack's. And Thaddeus took that to heart. "Hiccup. . ." he clamped a hand over the boy's shoulder in comfort. "I'm so sorry. . . I don't know what's wrong with him. . ." Thaddeus was lost for words.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The boy was in complete trauma. He was on the floor hyperventilating. Maybe it was because he was drunk he was acting this way. Toothless growled protectively and was inches away from potentially killing Jack. He broke out of his traumatized state when Toothless nudged up to him. His breathing became normal again as he looked at Thaddeus. "I-I'm okay...it's the alcohol Thaddeus" he breathed finally. He saw from the corner of his eye his father approaching as the large man scooped him up into one arm. "Dad it's alright. It's just the alcohol affecting his judgement." he felt his feet touch the ground again as Toothless lick his face as he looked to Merida. "Thanks for your help Merida." he smiled at the ginger haired girl. Wow she even smiled back at him.

Toothless' state of mind was on protective mode again. He only let the slit eyes return to normal. Little kids had started to swarm him. He watched as Thaddeus dragged Jack home so he could sleep off all the alcohol in his system. He was glad Hiccup never got like that and he could drink 10 times his weight and still be sober. He purred delightfully at all the kids but it was time for him and Hiccup to go to bed. Gently he nudged Hiccup onto his back as they trudged after Stoick and into the little house across from the Overland's. Maybe seeing Emma would make his rider happy again in the morning.

JackFrost-xx

Emma woke up gloriously that morning, stretching her little limbs towards the sky. She was ready to bombard her brother with loads of stories filled with princes and dances. Alas. Jack was nowhere to be seen. She checked underneath the bed, thinking her brother might have fallen last night in his slumber. Or perhaps he was trying to scare her again. She giggled. "Jack~ Come out!" She quickly peeped underneath the bed. No Jack there. Now she was starting to get worried. He always stayed in bed to wait for her. He knew how much she hated to be alone. The two siblings would always come to breakfast together, laughing and smiling. "Maybe it's because I didn't dance with him last night? Maybe he's mad?" Emma went downstairs, tears stinging her eyes. Mother and Father were quiet. No clanking of pots and pans. No chitter chatter. Something was wrong. . . She ran out the door, still in her nightclothes, and banged on Hiccup's door, the tears flowing freely now. "Jack!? JACK!"

"Mhmm. . . ." the resounding thud of a headache was his gracious alarm to the new day. He saw dots in his blurry vision, and his body felt as though his skin had turned into bricks. The headache throbbed until it broke free of his skull and migrated through his bloodstream. His whole body ached and his head spun like a top. A bucket was conveniently placed next to him, and without hesitation Jack vomited. His body harshly dispelled the contents of his stomach, bile scorching his throat in the process. A glass of water was graciously held out to him by Merida. He took it gladly and downed more than half. In the midst of his graceful awakening, he had noticed he was topless. "Oh Man in the Moon. Did we get frisky last night? Did something happen?" He certainly hoped he hadn't messed around with his friend. Last time he tried, he earned a heavy blow straight to his nose. He couldn't breathe properly for two days.

"No. Other than the fact ye nearly raped the Chief's son. Then no."

Jack spit out the water in his mouth, coughing a lungful of air in the process. "I what!? WHAT!? Oh Good Man in the Moon," he laid down into the hay beneath him, the prickles needled into his sensitized skin. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. The alcohol flooded his system like a madman. Jack mused at his drinking. The delicious stuff goes in easy, but comes out fighting like a bitch. "Did he at least enjoy it?~" –smack- Merida's bow crashed down against his forehead. "Oww! How am I going to work if-. . .I HAVE WORK!" quickly he stood up to grab the staff Merida had so generously babysat for him. His lethargic body protested his sudden actions as he stumbled over his footing. The red-haired girl held out a hand.

"Relax. I did it fer ya. Yer shift and mine," Merida said calmly. Jack sighed. At least he didn't have to tend sheep today.

"Thank~" he sang as he sunk back into the hay, ready to sleep off the rest of his alcohol.

"This is yer problem, Jack. . ." a hint of irritation was evident in her voice. A shadow was cast over him by Merida's standing form. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yer lazy. Yer ungrateful. Yer inconsiderate. Yer vain." Jack sat up straight, glaring at her with daggers as sharp as her arrowheads. "Yer father is distraught!"

"Yea? Well since when is he not?"

"And yer not going to change that!?" Merida stomped her foot. "Yer an arrogant bastard Jack. Ye take what ye want and leave nothing in return. Yer inconsiderate of people's feeling. Yer inconsiderate of everyone! 'Did he at least enjoy it?' are ye kidding me?!" she registered a kick to his chest. In retaliation, Jack stood up to his full height, teeth barred angrily at her like a wolf. His staff was clutched tightly in his hand.

"And you're much better Merida? What about the time you used me? The time you agreed to sleep with me. I fucking woke up with you gone!" Jack screamed uncaring that anyone passing by would hear.

"This is not about that, Jackson," she hissed out fiercely. Jack bit his bottom lip, preventing himself from punching a girl.

"What happened between ya and I. . .that's gone." That hurt. . . Jack punched the wooden walls beside him, his fist encrusted with bloody splinters as a hole crumbled around his hand. Merida was undeterred by his actions. She dared him to try and hurt her. "Ye know why I left ya? Ya know why I stopped myself from 'loving' ye back?" Her voice was unshaking. There was no turning back. "Because of how ye are. Always causing trouble. Always irresponsible. I can't have a man that'll shackle me like that. I can't trust ye!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jack screamed, his staff ready to strangle her. "This is all your fucking fault. You're the reason why I'm like this!"

"No Jackson," her voice was quieter. Stiller. And what scared Jack the most was that it was unwavering. . ."Ye just wouldn't grow up." Sympathy overcame whatever anger she had in her blue eyes. No amount of girls or boys could fill the place Merida once had in his heart. The sweet summer days when love was young and the world just revolved around them. Merida had been his first for everything. . . Jack's breathes got deeper by the seconds. "Ye wouldn't change. . . I accept as a friend Jack . . nothing more. . . No one will see ya as more than a charming boy. Nothing more. Nothing less. Yer vanity will only get you so far. Soon all those lovestruck girls will leave ye. Yer parents will give up. Even Hiccup won't-"

"You think I'm infatuated with that little brat? That peg-legged bony bastard?" Jack spat, his eyes growing wide with anger.

"Stop that, Jack,"

"You're right. It bothers me that I don't have power over that kid. The only thing I want to do with him is break him. Break him until he cries like the pathetic little shit that he is."

-Slap!-

Tears tumbled down Merida's face, her hand shaking after it connected powerfully with Jack's cheek. Jack was stunned. He never thought Merida would lay a hand on him like that.

"Jack! Listen to yerself! What's wrong with ye!? Ye should be grateful his dragon didn't kill you! Ye should be thankful he forgave ye! Jack. . . I hope you change. . . Not for yer parents' sake. . Not fer my sake . . . but fer yer own. . ." Merida's voice trailed off, a and over her mouth to cover her sobs. She always hated to seem so weak. In a fit of rage, Jack pulled his shirt roughly over his head. With the staff in his hand, he left the shed without so much as a good bye. . .

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

All was hazy to him for the first few minutes. As he woke up he heard muffled cries and slams. He heard Stoick open the door as he saw the little girl. Her brother was missing. Then he opened an emerald eye as he saw the little girl run up the stairs in tears. He sat up yawning and became fully alert. The girl jumped into his bed and curled right up to him. This surprised him. He automatically wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. He stood up and held her tightly. "Shhh it's okay Emma. It's alright." he told the smaller girl his arms gently as he rocked the girl and gently kissed her head. His mother had done it when she was still well alive. He slowly came downstairs as he rocked the girl sobbing on his shoulder. "It's alright Emma. Everything will be okay. I'm sure Jack's hiding somewhere." he told her gently and softly as he went across the way to the Overland's house. He entered the house with the sobbing girl. "Mrs. Overland...Thaddeus..." he didn't know how to calm Emma. She was calmer from crying on him. "Where's Jack?" he asked. He was worried about the brunette himself.

Toothless was sitting outside of the house as the girls cries brought him to putting his head down. The snow was slowly crunching behind him as he brought up his head. There he was. Jack. He was walking towards the house. He jumped to his feet and bounded towards the boy. Jack was back and he was happy. He nudged the boy only to receive a hard whack to his head. Tears came to the dragons big green eyes as he backed away and ran away to who know where.

JackFrost-xx

Thaddeus stood and ran to his daughter. "Jack. . .Merida took him to her place last night. . ." Emma sobbed into her father, one of her hands still clutching on Hiccup's. "Is he not back yet!? Did he not come to your place?" Thaddeus had worry full in his voice.

"Shit!" Jack watched as the dragon ran away from him. "What's wrong with me?. . ." he hadn't met to swat the dragon away. He was just so angry. He half-expected the dragon to attack him after that stunt. Without thinking, Jack ran after the dragon. "Oh gods, please I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The wind whipped past him as he ran into the forest, searching everywhere for the dragon. "Toothless?! Toothless!?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The night fury was no where seen. He had done it purposely. He hit him. He hadn't ever shown such abuse ever. He only tried to say sorry to the boy but now tears ran down his snout. The tears became so big they landed on top of Jack's head but he quickly blended into the shadows of the tree he ran up. He wasn't coming down till Hiccup came to get him.

Hiccup held the little girls hand tightly. She held her arms out for him as he gently took the girl into his arms as she was finally calmed down. "There there Emma. See come on show me a bright smile." he watched as the little girl smiled at him. He smiled back at her and gently caressed her cheek. "That's the princess I know" he gently kissed her forehead. "Thats for last night" the auburn told the little brunette. She giggled and hugged him tightly. He laughed gently as the girl nuzzled into his neck. Only he could do was pat her back as a smile became bigger on her face.

JackFrost-xx

Jack didnt think dragons could cry until globs of tears landed on his head. Toothless was perched up in a tree, looking at him frightfully. The brunette was lost. What had he become? Even dragons were afraid of him. It hurt Jack to see the Night Fury like this. "Im so sorry.." he managed before taking a seat under the tree. "I mess up everything... "The boy wrapped his arms around his knees, his staff next to him like a fallen sword. Emma mustve been worried about him... Emma! His head perked up. He needed to help himself and Toothless. He needed to earn his trust. "How can I earn back everyone elses trust if I can't earn yours?" he looked up at the dragon. Big green eyes looked back at him.. green like his rider... he wasnt about to let Toothless down.. for Hiccups sake, he wasnt. Suddenly, Jack darted further into the forest. There was a river nearby with fish. He waded into the waters until it hit his knees. Salmon were swimming by. With the bottom of his staff, Jack strategically speared a fish. A wonderful trader named Aster had shown him that tricks. Gleefully, Jack ran back to where the dragon was perched. He held the fish up to the dragon. "I caught you some fish! Im umm.. Im sorry! Here look!" Without hesitation, Jack took a bite from the raw fish, the disdainful taste and texture swishing in his mouth until he swallowed. "Ehh... See! I didnt poison it or anything!"

Emma hugged Hiccup tighter. "Can we look for Jack? I need to apologize to him.." She sniffled a little more. "I don't want to lose my brother..."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled gently and put her onto her feet. "We'll be back and hopefully with Jack" he said gently as Emma took a tight grip into his hand. The two exited the house and Toothless was missing. "Toothless?" he looked around wondering where the heck his dragon ran off to. "Come on let's try the forest. Maybe we can find Toothless there too" he told Emma as they began towards the forest together.

Toothless was reluctant to come down. He was still hurt Jack had hurt him at all. But slowly he came down and sniffed the fish. But slowly backed away at the sight of his staff. He narrowed his eyes and growled at it. He was staying in place until he got rid of the item that hit him earlier.

JackFrost-xx

Jack backed away when Toothless growled. His brown eyes searched for some meaning behind the verbal assault. Toothless's neon eyes were locked with his staff. Half-shaking, Jack tossed the staff somewhere within the bushes. As much as it pained him to be without it, he'd go look for it later. "O-okay . . S-see?" now he was unarmed with a dragon. He couldn't bear to come back to the village without Toothless. . . Hiccup would probably hate him even more. And after all those thing he said to Merida. . . Jack couldn't even love himself as usual. "I'm not gonna hurt you. . . I'm so sorry. . . But I'm not leaving you alone. . ."

"Jack!? Jack!?" Emma called out, her grip on Hiccup's hand getting tighter. "What if he doesn't come back because of me?" Tears started pricking her eyes again.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup looked down at her and just let her crush herself to him. "Oh Emma he didn't run away because if you. He probably ran off because of what happened after you went to bed" he told her gently. "I don't really remember much after you left. But I know for a fact it wasn't because of you." his hands gently ran through some of her brown hair as he leaned down and places his forehead against hers. She stopped crying and smiled at him as he handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. "No more tears okay? It hurts me to see a beautiful little princess cry." his voice was mixed with compassion for the little girl as she threw her arms around his neck and he easily picked her up off the ground and carried her.

Toothless neared Jack with the fish in his hands. He opened his mouth as Jack made a remark about seeing teeth as he popped them out of his gums and snatches the fish from his hand and lifts his head as the fish slid down with ease. He relaxed and sat down tilting his head wondering if the boy had any more. He had earned the night Fury's trust but was still cautious.

Hiccup and Emma had just got over the small hill as he looked completely shocked at what happened. Toothless ate the fish right out of his hand as a smile crept across his face. "So finally happy Toothless likes you?" he said scaring the older teen. He placed Emma down and marched over to him furious now. "You better apologize right now to Emma for making her cry!" he wagged his finger at Jack with his own emerald eyes in slits as his temper ran away with him.

JackFrost-xx

Jack was startled by the Viking's sudden voice. Suddenly Emma ran to him and hugged him tightly around the waist. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she screamed into his stomach. That broke his heart. Jack kneeled down and embraced his sister so tightly. "I'm sorry Emma. I'll never do that again..." he still couldn't bear to talk to the young Viking. After all the cruel things he said to Merida. . . Jack was so utterly surprised when the boy was wagging a finger in his face teasingly. He chuckled, Hiccup didn't look mad at all. Even if it was, he looked all cute and harmless. Jack smiled in relief and cradled Emma with his left arm while I scooped the shorter boy into his chest with the other arm. He was just too happy to think or do anything else. . .

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He shouldered himself away from Jack. He didn't want him touching him at all after the previous night of him touching him. He went over to Toothless and hugged the dragon tightly. "Don't go running off like that without telling me first Toothless" he told him in a quieter and more affectionate tone.

Toothless let his ears drop to his head as in a way of saying sorry before nuzzling up to his rider. He didn't mean to run off like that. But he had a good reason to run off without telling Hiccup. He pinned the small Viking to the ground and nuzzled him all over.

Hiccup started to laugh. All that could be seen of little Hiccup was the bottom of his one boot and prosthetic leg. He couldn't help but laugh as he nosed all over his ticklish spots. "Toothless! Stop!" he called in vain to the night fury.

JackFrost-xx

The teen felt hurt when Hiccup pushed him away. Obviously, it'd take some time for forgiveness. He gave his sister one more squeeze. She kissed the tip of his nose before running off to Hiccup and Toothless. With a heavy heart, he went over into the bushes to look for his staff. "I could've sworn I threw it this way. . "

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you the salmon! Toothless enough!" he had laughed so hard his sides really hurt now. Finally the night fury let up as he sat up. Once he caught his winded breath Emma had vacated his open lap. He smiled gently at the girl as she smiled back at him. "See? I told you we'd find him didn't I?"

Toothless showed his gums as he slumped to the ground playfully. He had Jack's notched staff in his mouth and he gurgled and snorted onto Jack's back.

JackFrost-xx

"Whoa," Jack turned around after getting nudged by the dragon's flat head. In his gummy grin was his staff. Jack scratched the back of his head and muttered a quick "thank you." Hesitantly, he rubbed the top of the dragons neck and followed the shape of the dragon's body until he was scratching the neck.

"Yeah! We found him! Both Jack and Toothless!" Emma grinned happily. "We should play a game or something!" Emma hopped up and down until her brother caught her and tossed her over his shoulders. The little girl laughed as he brother's hair tickled her chin.

"We could play, kiddo, but Mom and Dad are probably wondering where we are. ." Jack said. He frowned. He hoped Emma would run upstairs before his parents gave him and earful. . .

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Toothless let Jack take his staff after slobbering all over it on purpose. He laughed in a dragon sense as he took it with a disgusted look on his face. The he went over to his rider and slipped him onto his back as he carried the tired younger boy on his back.

Hiccup smiled slightly and slumped in the saddle. He was tired. Very tired. Before they even reached the overland household he had fallen asleep in the saddle. He hadn't heard what occurred as Merida had shown up during Jack's absence.

JackFrost-xx

Jack remained silent for the rest of the trip home. Hiccup had fallen asleep as well as Emma whom he carried in his arms. Gosh, he swore the two were twins sometimes. What was he going to say to his parents? What would his parents say to him? Parental encounters never troubled him as much as it did now. As soon as they reached the clearing, Merida went out to meet them. The two teens locked eyes for a moment, but Merida broke the contact quickly. "I'll take her. . ." and so Jack transferred his little sister into the archer's arms. "Hiccup's asleep too?" she asked. Jack nodded. He couldn't find the courage to say anymore words to his dear friend. Silently he handed his staff to her, the only other person he trusted with it. Then he strode back to his home.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, a loud thwack resounded followed by the shaking of the door. . .

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Even though the two were asleep that didn't stop the boys father from collecting him. Stoick gently picked his son up in one arm as carried him with ease from his light frame. "I'll take her best not for her to wake to that." the bulkier man lowered himself as Merida placed Emma into other arm as he walked back to the house across the way.

Toothless settled down and only looked at Merida. The two had met once before and not in a good way. He heard the opposite door close as he kept staring her down with his large green eyes.

JackFrost-xx

The brunette teen slumped against the door, his knees managing to stay stiff for him to stand. The bruise that pulsated on his cheekbone was nowhere near as painful as the anger that perforated his father's patience. Jack dared not lift a hand to inspect the damage on his face. He'd stay as still as a statue and take everything his father had to give him. A gasp of terror was his mother's only response. Both hands were held over her mouth, and she appeared as though she would faint any second. The elder man looked away, unashamed and unsatisfied by the punch. His breathing was erratic. The sound of it was deafening in the infuriated silence. Breathe in. Breathe out. Then his father rounded on him again, punching him on the same side but this time right in the eye. Jack flinched, his back pressing against the door again. He saw double doors, double Mother, and double Father for a moment. His eye throbbed, blood pumping to the injured vessels.

"Do . . do you know what you've done?" his father spoke incredulously, complete with the flailing of one arm in the motion of parental judgment. "Are you aware of the consequences of your actions!?"

"Thaddeus please. . ." she cried, her voice cracking like a shattered figurine. Ruined and dashed into millions of tearful pieces.

Jack remained motionless. No tears. No voice. The lack of response fed his father's fire. Any other response and his own flames would douse him into self-immolation.

"What were you thinking!? What were you doing!?" the voice was as stringent as the finger that pointed at him. "I'm surprised the Chief hasn't killed you yet! I'm surprised Hiccup is still in this village!"

The bruise turned into a nasty purple color, stark against his peachy skin. He dared not peer out of the draping fringe of his chestnut hair. It shielded him from facing the fury head on.

"What is wrong with you, Jack? Are you not wary of the sins you have committed?" his father's voice growled. "You could go to Hell for your actions, Jackson!"

"Hey look. . . that almost rhymed," Jack pondered humorously.

"You got drunk. You had sinful intentions towards the girls you danced with last night. You had lust for the Chief's son. His son."

"I had lust for Merida too, but I don't see you complaining," the thoughts seemed to ease the pain on the right side of his face like ice.

"He'll just atone for his sins. . ." his mother pleaded.

"Yea. Atone for my sins, and I'll come back a cleansed person," Jack hated religion. He hated the Man in the Moon. He could laugh at the Boogeyman's nonexistent face. All the religious strings tied him up and played with him like a marionette until he was thirteen. His rebellion cut through like an effective scissor. The world of sex and sin was more appealing than an afterlife with the Man in the Moon. He'd rule it. Without the Boogeyman. Without the fear of sin.

"This is too far. . . He's gone too far," the words cut into him like a knife. Deeper than he thought it could. His father's voice dripped with fire. Too far. . .

A hand around his throat effectively brought him back to reality. Eye to eye with the prejudiced stare of a prejudiced father, Jack couldn't meet his gaze with equal defiance. The grip was firm, unchoking, but close enough. Too far had restricted his breathing as it was. The teen was slammed against the door, his father's strength threatening the wood behind him.

"You've become a hazard to all of Burgess, Jackson Overland." Jack's eyes widened. Never had he seen his father so enraged before. Never. The man was always patient, calm, and collected with him. . .

"Without the aid of the Vikings, we could be killed by goddamned Outcasts. Because of your actions, your intentions of rape, we could've lost our only form of security!" Thaddeus shook his son a few more times before letting go. There was no use. His son wasn't budging, wasn't moving, and wasn't making a sound. All was in vain.

He removed himself from his son, unable to face him.

Jack was a lost cause. Nothing would break him into formality. Or perhaps. . .

He took a deep breath, albeit a shaky one.

"You're going to Berk." And Jack's world fell apart in the seconds it took for the words to come out. He looked up at his father incredulously. His eyes searched for any hope in his father's eyes. All he saw was finality.

"N-no. . ." he breathed, his chest rapidly rising and falling. "You've gotta be kidding me. ."

"You leave for Berk as soon as they do. You'll come back when you've learned to grow up. . ." his father turned around. It broke him too. "However long that takes. . ."

His mother let out a wail of hopelessness. She clung onto her husband, pleading and begging as she fell to her weary knees. The sobs escaped her like smoke from an exhaust. It tumbled out along with her soul. "No! NO!" she screamed.

"You can't do this! You can't!" Jack took a step forward, his foot creaking against the familiar floorboards. He could feel his shock condense into tears, but he dared not let them fall. He was too prideful of that. "You can't!" he strode forwards, hoping to shake some sense into his father. In a flash, his father's eyes met him with simmering hatred and disgust. They bore into his son's barren eyes.

"You will obey me. As a father and as a leader, you are to follow my commands. Understood?" clear and concise were the words. Too sharp for Jack's tastes. Grabbing at his hair, he breathed to the ceiling waiting for some cannon bomb to blow through the house and kill him. Maybe then his father would have sympathy. He kicked the door open on his way out, the sun making a mockery of his being. A few village folk had witnessed the exchange of words that occurred behind the closed door. The eyes were upon him like a spotlight. He screamed into the heavens, cursing the sky and its Man in the Moon. All of a sudden the village was unwelcoming of his presence. Control was slipping away from him. In Berk he'd have no power, no freedom. He'd be shackled to authority and rules. The teen ran and ran and ran, never looking back. His feet carried him away with the wind. . .

Merida glanced awkwardly at Toothless, the tip of his neon green eyes aimed directly into her own. She sighed, but decided it be best to stay still for the beast.

"Relax, ye? It was just an accident. I had no idea dragons were. . . nice ye see? How about we call it a truce?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The noise had woken him and Emma. 'Emma and Jack in Berk?!' he looked down at the little girl he had come so attached to in his short presence in Burgess. The girl seemed to like the idea of coming home with him. But Jack? He needed Jack to understand it wasn't a punishment coming to his home. He stood and carried Emma on his back. He shifted her and looked at his father. "Dad? Is it true? Are Emma and Jack coming home with us to Berk?" he sounded a bit worried. Mainly about Emma because of her delicate build.

Stoick looked down at his own boy after watching Jack take off from his home. "Yes son they are. Because they need protection from Alvin and his gang. Children of leaders for any tribe or village are target points. It's not to punish them at all Hiccup." he gently ran his hand over Emma's head showing her his compassionate side as chief. "Now lassie. Ye understand that Hiccup and I want to protect ye and ye brother aye? Well that's why ye coming with me and Hiccup to Berk. Our entire village will protect ye from Alvin and the Outcasts. And ye can help Hiccup run his Dragon Academy." he smiled gently as he saw a giant grin come across Emma's face. Now it was time Stoick showed this side to Mrs. Overland. They'd be leaving the following morning. Now was better then never.

Toothless looked at Merida and sat up on hind legs and gurgles at the curled red head. Then he heaved up half a fish and motioned for her to eat it of they were to call a truce. After that he'd curl up and wait for Jack to come and listen to the impending explanation of the Overland's children return with them home to Berk. His turf.

JackFrost-xx

Emma held tightly onto Hiccup. She wouldn't mind going to Berk. She'd miss her Mom and Dad for the first few nights. But Jack would be there with her! And Hiccup and Toothless! "When will we be coming back? My mom and dad will probably be sad. . ." Emma dropped slightly.

Jack stopped just between the village-forest boundary. He was shaking all over. His father had basically banished him to the hell that was Berk. He had no control over anything apart from Burgess. They'd enslave him to authority and dragons. All of a sudden Toothless didn't seem appealing anymore. Neither did Hiccup. His foot faltered as he took a step forward. Emma. . .

The little girl had been happily clinging onto her little crush. That was until the door had been forcefully opened, and the girl had been forcefully torn away from the Viking's grip and thrust into the broader shoulders of her brother. She was shocked to say the least, her brother carried her away as though he was running from wild wolves. "Jack!?" she had panic in her voice, but she trusted him all the way. This was her brother after all. "Jack!? What's wrong!?" she refused to struggle as terrified as she was.

"We're leaving here Emma! Away from all these monsters!" Jack's voice was full of anger, but Emma heard past the veil of frustration to catch the pain in it. Her brother was terrified of something. He was lost.

"Jack. . .It's okay. ." she spoke. Her brother would repeat those words whenever she had a nightmare. He'd stay up to laugh and smile with her until she fell asleep again. And even when she woke up, his reassuring hand would never leave the back of her head. She wrapped both her arms around her brother's neck as best as she could in her position. Tears dripped into her sleeve as they tumbled from his cheeks.

Still Jack continued running. . .

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Jack had come back just like he told Emma he would but for the wrong reason. He snatched the tiny girl from his arms as he ran away with her. She was scared of her brother as he ran outside. "Toothless! Let's go!" he called the night fury. When he came to him he got onto it's back and clicked in. "Basic maneuvers buddy. Let's go!" they took off like a bullet as they disappeared into the forest. They seemed to fly for miles before he spotted them. He flipped upside down and reached his arms out as he managed to lift the both of them up as he turned right side up again. He slipped Jack behind him and Emma in front of him. The wind picked up as he brought Toothless into a gentle glide as Emma crushed him with hugs. "Jack there's nothing to scared of. The reason your dads sending you home with us is to protect you from the Outcasts. Sure you'll have to do some work but you'll be protected by my dad, me, Toothless, the village and all the other dragons." he told him gently as the arms tightened around his waist. His eyes were screwed shut as he clung to him for dear life. He gave his hand a reassuring pat before wrapping his one arm around Emma and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright Emma. I got you. I won't let you fall. I promise" he told her gently as she tucked her head underneath his. Finally he felt Jack's head come off his back. "See what you've been missing? And if you look in the distance you'll see my home. Berk. It maybe far. But it's a day's journey by dragon. This is the first time I've ever been far from home before Jack." he told him as they circled back around towards the village of Burgess.

Stoick stood chuckling as his son got his silent message. Just in time too. He saw the night fury shadow as Mrs. Overland came over in a wreck. Quickly he sat her down in a chair and did the same to meet eye to eye. Thaddeus couldn't explain to his wife in the rage he was in currently. Gently he let the woman cling to his bigger one as she begged not to take her children. "Aye it was not my idea lassie. It was Thaddeus' to send em with me and me boy so they're protected from Alvin and his crew. You may not think to it but our peace with the dragons is a good one. They keep everyone protected from the outcasts. Toothless keeps my son safe. And if I trust the beasts that used to terrorize us to keep my boy safe maybe you should twice and consider the thought they'll keep Jack and Emma safe too. They're our companions and saviors now. They keep us warm when wood runs low and help us feed the many mouths when stock runs low. They keep us alive and they'll keep them alive. Until we get them away from Burgess for good your children are safest with me." he gently patted Mrs. Overland's cheek to calm her and handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes as she finally did calm down and began thanking him graciously.

JackFrost-xx

The woman continued to sob. Her children would be confined to a foreign land. The talk of friendly dragons was too good to be true. Who's to say all dragons were friendly. Thaddeus stood unmoving by the door frame. The account of earlier's events running through his head. Never had he injured his son before. Jack would never forgive him for sure. . .

Emma smiled into Hiccup's grasps. He was always so kind to her. So unlike the other boys in her village. She grinned at her brother when he seemed to be silent. She'd do her best to keep her brother happy on Berk. A shriek of horror escaped her when she saw the deep bruises near and around her brother's right eye. "Jack! Jack! What happened!?" her tiny arms tried to reach around the Viking to grasp her brother. Tears stung her eyes. She hated seeing her brother hurt.

Jack was shocked by the sudden scream. He tore his gaze away from the soothing horizon and met the tear-stained ones of his sister's. "I'm fine Emma. . ." he lied. No amount of reassurance could prepare him for this next step in life. At least Hiccup tried, he mused.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He gently glided Toothless down back to the return of the earth. Emma was squirming in his arms to get to her older brother. Soon the night fury landed as he turned his back against Toothless' head as Emma attacked her brother. He only grinned at the moment and shuffled through his satchel attached to his side. 'Ah there it is.' he said to himself. He dripped the item in his hand into the snow as it became wet. He knew Jack wasn't on the greatest terms with him but he placed the cold cloth against Jack's eye and told Emma to hold it there. He felt uncomfortable to do it himself.

Stoick sighed and gently pat her shoulder. "Trust me lass. They're very safe with me." he told the sobbing woman very gently. The sudden thud of the night Fury's arrival made the bulkier man look up. "They're back." he noted slightly proud of his boy and his ability to find them and seem to sooth Jack's rage and terror of coming with them.

JackFrost-xx

Jack was surprised by Hiccup's sudden gesture of kindness, despite the distance now planted between them. The cold cloth against his eye soothed the remnants of anger he had. He held Emma close to him, she held the cloth to his eye closer. She was still crying, hiccuping in between breathes. He assured her he was fine. He muttered a thanks to Toothless and Hiccup, his gaze still not leaving the ground as they walked into the house.

The woman sobbed, and as soon as her children appeared through the door, she wrapped her arms around them both. She cried into her son's shoulder, her daughter's one arm wrapped around her neck.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Stoick went to his own son as he got off Toothless. Never would he ever strike his fragile son. He gently lifted the boy up and hugged him to his large body gently. "Ye do me proud son. You'll make a fine chief one day" he told him gently.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around his father as best as he could. Since they put their differences aside their bond as father and son grew and flourished. He sniffled slightly as tears dropped down his cheeks. He was trying to be strong for Emma and Jack. But it soon crumbled as his small frame was wracked with silent sobs on his father. His father finally said the right words. He understood him just like his mother did once before. And finally Hiccup didn't need his mother. He had Stoick. And Stoick was enough comfort and affection he needed. Till the day came he became chief of Berk.

JackFrost-xx

His mother had finally released him, the traces of her sobbing imprinted on his shoulder. Emma held onto to her brother, deciding not to bother Hiccup. She'd never seen him cry before. But the teen seemed to be happy. Jack took a quick glance at the Viking boy. His father and he would never have a relationship to the point where Jack would be so touched to tears. The bruise on his face was a reminder of that reality. On the brighter note, Hiccup hiccuping while he cried was undoubtedly the cutest thing he's heard.

"So when do we say bye?" Jack said not looking at his father, addressing no one in particular. "When does the village get to know? We're leaving tomorrow after all. . ."

The finality in his voice turned his mother into a sobbing mess once again.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

His father held him until he had calmed down. The horns blew and he knew what that meant. Return home to Berk. He wiped his eyes as Toothless nuzzled him. "I'm okay now Toothless" he sniffled slightly as Emma ran over to him when he was on his feet. He picked the little girl and hugged her tightly to him. She was already to leave with them. Now just for Jack.

Stoick went to Mrs. Overland and helped her onto her feet. "It's time Jackson." he said gently. He looked back at his son and Emma in their tight embrace. Emma seemed to love his son a lot. Maybe when she was old enough she could even marry him.

Hiccup rocked the girl in his arms as he headed towards the ship. Toothless was behind them as they boarded the dragon head ship. He nuzzled her forehead as he was rewarded with a kiss to his cheek. He blushed slightly. "Are you going to be a Viking Princess now Emma?"

JackFrost-xx

Emma blushed holding on tightly to Hiccup's hand. "Y-yes. ." she responded sheepishly. 'I'd like that. ." she had just bid her parents good-bye. She'd miss them dearly, but she'd make it. She had Jack, and now Hiccup.

Jack didn't dare turn around to face his parents nor Merida. His staff was locked in his grip. He boarded the ship after saying goodbye to the children that missed him. The other girls thought it was just another one of his trips. The one-week boating trips he went with his father to see new places. He turned his back from Burgess, Berk laying in front of him just over the waters.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup chuckled slightly as Burgess disappeared. He sat down with Emma comfortably into his lap. The girl clung to him refusing to let go till they came to Berk. He pinned up a tarp and then a hammock as he and Emma lay in the hammock together. He pulled out a blanket and covered the two of them making sure the tiny girl stayed on top of him to keep her warm. Even though Toothless lay underneath them. The two fell asleep comfortably like this until the day and a half journey slipped by in a snap. He unconsciously rubbed the little girls back occasionally when she whimpered for him. He stayed and kept her the attention and affection she needed that Jack couldn't give in his shell like state. Finally when they pulled into the docks did they finally wake up fully rested and refreshed. He slipped out of the hammock with the girl on his shoulder wide eyed and fully awake. "Welcome to Berk." he told them smiling happily.

The rest of the village that stayed behind came running to the docks to welcome home their chief and the other villagers that went with them. Stoick chuckled heartily. He watched his son take off with Emma and Toothless. To give her the tour of Berk from the air. Jack was being a complete stick in the mud. "Come laddie." he pat his shoulder gently.

JackFrost-xx

Jack remained silent for a moment as he took in the burly, hefty people. No one particularly attractive in the bunch, but they had quite nice furry couture. He wondered if he'd have to be clad in furs like them. Glancing down at his bare feet, he watched his toes make contact with the colder stone ground. It felt amazing as a chill ran up his spine. In the distance he could hear Emma giggling as Hiccup flew with her. He couldn't help but feel the jealously burn through his body. As though Hiccup was trying to take Emma away from him. She was the last bit of home he had, how dare he try to take that from him right away. He shook it off, his lips pursed into a fine line.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled as he got Toothless to hover above Jack. "You think I'd forget about you Jack?" he held his hand out to Jack offering him to get up onto Toothless. He helped him onto Toothless as the three took off. This seemed to lighten the other teens mood a bit. "Jack? Do you hate me?" he asked him seriously. He had been acting so cruel towards him lately he was sort of hurt since he only wanted to be Jack's friend.

JackFrost-xx

Flying through the air like this felt amazing. Jack grinned as the massive people on Berk scurried around like ants from his view. He heard Hiccup's stern question. That tone of seriousness didn't fit someone like him, Jack thought. Did he hate him? Well he certainly wasn't very fond of Hiccup. Not after he played the bait looking all irresistible back at the festival. The way his cheeks lit from dancing so much, the way his body was so domitable in his stronger arms. . . It was a temptation hard to resist for a drunk man. He didn't think that little touch deserved an undefined sentence to Berk. Instead of answering the teen's question, he lifted both his arms up in the arm, his staff clutched in the other, and screamed in pure enjoyment. Her heard his sister giggle in front of the Viking boy.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup sighed as he heard his father call for them. He landed Toothless and laughs as his father tosses him over his shoulder. "Dad! I'm not four anymore!" he kept laughing as tapped his fathers back. Emma was tossed over the other shoulder of his father.

Stoick laughed as he grabbed Jack too and placed him beside his younger sister. "All right ye three. It's time for dinner. Don't wanna miss the fresh chicken." he chuckled and carried the three children in his shoulders. His son laughed and play struggled the whole way there. He smiled at his boy as they entered the vast hall. He placed them down on their feet an ruffled his sons hair as they all sat at their own table. Toothless sat behind his son as his own dragon joined them. The Thunderdrum nudged him as he patted his snout. "Aye Thornado they are our guests."

JackFrost-xx

His feathers were ruffled as he was placed down on his seat by the massive Viking father. He hadn't been carried like that since he was at least three. Every time he was lugged like that by his father it usually meant there was some form of punishment in order. And chicken? That sounded exciting. Jack just sat quietly, running a hand through his hair. The voyage from Burgess sure made him tired. Emma sat excitedly, waiting for her first Viking day to officially start tomorrow.

"What kind of work will we be doing?!" she asked.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Stoick chuckled. He patted the boy's shoulder smiling. "Your sister will be helping me son with running his dragon academy. And you Jack. You can help me with me with my duties of being chief. Need an extra pair of hands." he smiled gently as Emma crawled into Hiccup's lap. "Aye Emma you can help sometimes too" he smiled before the girl asked as she became a giggling mess. This caught the attention of his nephew. Snotlout Jorgensen.

He came over to the table and took one look at the little girl. "Hey Hiccup. Who's that on your lap? Your new girlfriend?" he punched the smaller Viking looking smug.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and had a mischievous look in his eyes and Emma showed them back. "Why hello Snotlout. You ask if Emma is my girlfriend Snotlout? Well guess what. She is. And she's better than the one you have. Oh wait you don't have one" he smirks as Emma giggled and gave him a big kiss on his cheek sticking her tongue out at Snotlout. "Good bye cousin. Have a nice night" he laughed and sat down with Emma. "You're brilliant Emma you know that. Already a good Viking and you've been here for not even ten minutes." he smiled proudly at her.

JackFrost-xx

Emma giggled, her arms around Hiccup's waist far too tightly for Jack's comfort. He absentmindedly bent the fork in his hand and dropped it to the floor with a clunk. "Chief duties? Isn't that . . .for the chief? I mean I just got here. Don't I deserve a recuperation period. I mean that travel was tiring," he said with hand gestures. He folded his arms across his chest, and looked down at the table.

"Hiccup, where do we get to sleep? Can you, me, and Jack have a sleep over again!? Like last time!? I don't want Jack to get lonely!" she casted her brother the best puppy eye look, Jack merely looked back with wide eyes.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup laughed and hugged her just as tight. That'll show Snotlout to mess with him and Emma. No one would tease the little girl during her stay in Berk. "Well how about staying with us? We have an extra be in my room for guests. We get a good view from my room." he told her and she glomped him in hugs and nuzzles. He smiled and patted her back as their meal was served. "Chickens here" he told her as she sat in lap. He crossed his legs under her to raise her so she could reach the table. Hiccup placed two things of chicken legs in his plate. One for him and one for Emma. "You can slack off for a few days. But Thawfest is coming. We need all hands to help prepare for our festival. I might actually win this year." he said slightly confident in himself and Toothless into winning the viking competition.

Stoick smiled slightly and ruffled his sons hair and clapped his shoulder just as gently. "Aye it be nice to see someone else with the Thawfest metal this year. Dragons added into the competition this year. You have a good chance for it son." he smiled proudly as his small son.

JackFrost-xx

Jack hid a snicker by pretending to cough into his sleeve. "Hiccup? Win anything?" he found it hard to believe that someone of Hiccup's stature could achieve anything but be put on a leash. "Okay so these. . . Thawfest games? Could I possibly compete?" he said. He'd be so eager to crush that little Viking in a contest.

Emma latched onto Hiccup. " I know you can do this! And Jack too! I hope both of you win!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup laughed and looked at Emma and then his green eyes darkened as he looked at Jack. "Sorry only people with a dragon can enter Thawfest this year" he looked at Emma and kissed her head. She had finished her dinner and so did he. "Come on Emma lets leave and you can get a first look of my house." he smiled and got up as Toothless followed them. He carried Emma on his shoulders till they came to the house at the top of the hill. The chiefs home as he, Emma and Toothless entered it.

Stoick shook his head. "Ah go easy on him laddie. He's only started to fit in around here." he stood himself and motioned for Jack to follow him towards his home.

JackFrost-xx

"Well fuck that. I'll go get my own dragon and enter that Thawfest festival or whatever that is," Jack growled, slamming his hands onto the table before leaving with Stoick. He'd show Hiccup who's boss for sure. Or at least that was the plan in his head.

"Yay! I want to see your room and everything!" Emma squealed in excitement. She'd never been in any boys' rooms before. She and Jack shared a room, so Jack couldn't do anything he wanted to with the room. Neither could she. "I mean . . if it's okay with you. . ." she blushed.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He smiled gently at Emma. She was adorable when she blushed. He carried her upstairs and put her down onto her feet. "It's nothing special Emma. Just a bedroom." he sat down at his desk picking up and and making it neat as Emma hops around like a little bunny. He smiled and then Jack came in and pushed him off his chair. He blinked on the floor and was pinned by that notched staff of his. "Jack!Stop!" he yelled trying to get away. He instantly became terrified of the boy the evidence was clearly written across his face as he tried to get the staff off.

Toothless looked up and let off a warning growl at Jack baring his teeth as he got up off of his rock and towards him.

JackFrost-xx

Emma gasped in shock. She'd never seen her brother so angry before. She was immobilized with fear.

"Can it dragon!" Jack shouted, no fear evident in his unfaltering voice. His gaze hawk-eyed to the boy below his staff. A smirk turned the corner of his lip with devious ill intent. He bent low until he was almost nose-to-nose with the boy. "Hey there Hiccup. What a lovely place you've got~ I hope you didn't forget that dance we shared in the festival? I know I didn't." Jack loved seeing the boy cower in fear below him. Just because this wasn't his turf, didn't mean he couldn't bend the smaller teen to his will. Withdrawing his staff, Jack picked up Emma, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He shut Hiccup's door with the loudest slam he could muster before retreating into the opposite guest room.

"Jack! What was that about!?" Emma whimpered as he set her down the bed. "That was really mean! You're a bully, Jack!" the brunette teen just buried his head in his hands. What was that indeed? the boy immediately regretted his actions.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Toothless went straight to his riders side and nuzzled the traumatized boy. He was shaking in pure fear as he felt the boys frame shake as tears fell onto him. His rider had started crying.

"What did I do for him to hate me?" he whispered and he curled into a ball on the floor. He heard footsteps next to his door as he retreated into Toothless' protective wing and curled up into a field position there. Then he heard his father and opening the door so Emma could get in.

Stoick didn't look happy. His son frightened into a ball. Emma came to get him as he looked at the blue eyed boy. "Alright I tried the soft approach but now I see I have to be firm." he took the staff away from Jack. "You cause anymore harm to me boy and I'll send you home in a body bag. Do you understand me Jackson Overland! This is my home and my rules. You are not to go near Hiccup until you learn to respect him. Am I clear?" he told him as Emma stayed with Hiccup trying to coax him out from Toothless.

JackFrost-xx

He wanted to scream. Not even 24 hours have passed and already it was the worst day of this life. No one ever took away his staff. It was a security blanket of some sorts for as long as he could remember. Not even his own father could touch it without the fear of a violent backlash. His rage bore a dent in the wooden walls, the pain in his foot numbed by anger. He glanced down from his one story window. It was jump-able. The teen needed air and passing Hiccup's room and the Chief wouldn't do him any good. Emma had betrayed him already. "Great. Good to know I wouldn't be missed," his bare feet hit the soft ground without so much as a thud, the inherent agility of a cat. He strolled through the village, enjoying the fresh breeze. The gigantic people of Berk shot him odd glances. "Probably judging me already," he mused. He weaved in and behind buildings, an equally massive forest up ahead. For a moment, he wondered if the animals in the forest would be massive too. Everything seemed to be bigger in Berk. Even the trees. The canopy of leaves shaded him, and the musky forest mist clung onto his skin. He delved deeper into the forest, tossing a few rocks here and there.

"Looking bored there, fella," came a voice, low and scratchy. Jack hasn't known anyone would live out here. The man was as tall as he was wide, his ginormity rivaling the Chief's. He had a ratty black beard and a scar that ran across the right side of his face. He had a vicious underbite from which his rugged teeth jutted out from.

"Very bored, perhaps a forest hobo like you would like to relieve me of that boredom~" Jack said with his inane tone of voice. The man cackled, the sound like cracking wood.

"Letting off some steam, lad?"

"I'd say most of it is gone," the teen perched on a rock. He grabbed a dislodged branch that could work as a substitute for his staff. The ends of it were falling apart.

"It'll come right back. As long as that boy is in Berk, you'll be a raging mess," said the man coolly, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hiccup? You're from Berk aren't you?"

"Why yes. I was a free teen like ya. Look where it got me." Jack surely didn't want to become a forest hobo like this man. "It's people like that boy who hinder the extravagant life of men like us." The mysterious Viking had a point. The incident in the festival - Hiccup's fault. His banishment to Berk - Hiccup's fault. Emma's distancing - Hiccup's fault. His staff getting taken away - Hiccup's fault. At least he had the guts to stand against a dragon and the Chief despite all of this.

"Yea well I have no say in it. One move and he calls for his dragon or his Daddy," Jack slumped in his seat on the rock. Hopelessness strewn across his features.

"Hiccup has something that I want. Tell ya what laddie, bring him to me and ya sure can bet I'll have a boat to bring you back to Burgess. What do ya say, Jackson?" The man grinned, his hideous teeth popping out.

"How'd you kn-" Jack stood up, ready to leave.

"Do we have ye a deal?"

Jack hesitated, realizing the finality of the man's tone. "I'll get back to you on that..." The teen said. "I'll see you around.."

"Meet me tomorrow, Jackson. Same spot, same time. Moping around wont get ya your staff back." The man called out to him, as Jack walked away shaking back to Berk. He'd steal his staff back when the time came.. But that man...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

His father had moved him from his room to the fire place. Every crackle and sound made him jump and whimper. He was under his Father's bearskin cape. Emma was beside him rubbing her cheek against his arm. He would of hugged her if he wasn't in the midst of a schizophrenic state. The door slammed open as Jack stood there. Hiccup took one look his eyes going into a terrified state as he ran as quickly as he could upstairs leaving Emma and Toothless downstairs as he slammed his door shut and hid under his bed in a tiny ball under his fathers bearskin cape.

Stoick sighed and looked at Jack. His staff was against the wall waiting for him. "Jack lets go and have a little talk. I might of said things I shouldn't have said lad." he spoke gently this time to the boy hoping he'd respond more kindly to his advances. "Emma? Why don't you and Toothless try to get Hiccup out from under his bed please?" he watched the brunette girl fly up the stairs and heard Hiccup's door close again as he sat Jack down gently handing him his staff back. "Now I don't want to see you using that staff for violence against Hiccup. Deal?" he asked the older teen. "Next. I don't want you going off without telling me first okay? And third. If you want to be shown respect in this house you need to respect everyone in this house. And you'll earn it. Have we got a deal then lad?" he asked Jack seriously.

JackFrost-xx

The teen sat down in front of the fire, his body facing the Chief but his eyes downcast. Looks like this man had more patience than his father. His own father would just ignore him until the tension died down and everything was "normal" again. His scratched the back of his head. Something about the look Stoick gave him made him reconsider a lot of things. The quicker Jack followed the rules here, the quicker he'd get home. He gripped his staff protectively. "Y-yes sir..."

Emma knocked on the door. "Hiccup?" but the boy wasn't budging. "Toothless do you know how we can make him happy?" She tugged on the dragon helplessly.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Stoick looked at Jack. "Now lad. I need you to give Hiccup an apology. Can you do that?" he asked the teen before him. He chuckled slightly. "I may lose my temper easily but I'm very patient and forgiving. You'll learn that during your stay here with us" he himself got up and headed outside to collect more firewood to put into the dying fire.

Toothless nosed himself into Hiccup's room and rumbled as he grabbed his leg and pulled him out. He motioned for Emma to pounce and hug him while he was out and unable to squirm away.

Hiccup jumped in surprise as Emma pounced on him. He actually started to laugh as the two tumbled around. He lay on the floor defeated as Emma sat on his chest looking down at him. "Don't sit on my chest for long" he told her as she slumped over so she could tuck her head under his. He fixed her dress for it had ridden up and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. "You're the only girl besides my mother that's ever shown any interest in me Emma. Thank you" he told her putting a kiss onto her forehead.

JackFrost-xx

"You're really nice," she cuddled closer to the boy. "No boy's been nice to me... Other than Jack... But he's my brother, so that doesn't count! I want you to be happy..."

Jack stood by the door. He promised the chief he'd apologize, but the boy seemed to want to be alone...with his sister. He let his head fall back against the wall, arms folded over his chest. Would that man really be waiting for him tomorrow? What would be his excuse to go? He'll just tell the Chief he needed to vent some more. He needed to know how that man knew him and what he wanted with Hiccup... His eyes searched for meaning within the floorboards. No answer.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup sat up a bit and began humming to her gently. She must of been tired from such a long journey. At a certain point he began forming words from his humming.

"Far over the misty mountains cold,

To dungeons deep, and caverns old

The pines were roaring, on the height

The winds were moaning, in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread,

The trees like torches, blazed with light"

For a little frame he had he had a great singing voice. Deep but melodic and the envy of all the Vikings who could carry a tune. He looked at Emma as she smiled at him clapping slightly and squishing herself to him and kissing his cheek asking for more songs. He only smiled and pat her head gently.

Toothless' head was picked up as he sang along with Hiccup but when a dragon sang it sounded like a harp playing. So the addition to Hiccup's singing made a enjoyable sound for anyone near the house. He swiped his tail in the beat of his singing.

JackFrost-xx

Like the fire that torched the trees, the ice of his heart melted away with each belted note, until his emotions flew away over misty mountains cold. . .

He'd heard melodic voices before. If he remembered properly, the princess of the Sun Kingdom had quite the voice until he heard her calling the guards after him, that was a sour note in her tune he'd never forget. Hiccup's voice was calming, surprising for something with his tiny build. Who knew such muscles existed in him? A chill ghosted over his spine from the melody. It beckoned him to come into the room, like a siren singing for the sailors. He wasn't ready to apologize. . . he didn't know the right words. . .he put his hands in his head. He really was going to try. But Emma in the room made it harder. He had never apologized in his life. At least not sincerely. Maybe to the dragon and Emma, but never to something so dramatic like this. Jack retreated back into his guest room. He shut the door lightly, grabbed the pillow on the bed, screamed into it and letting his body plop on the floor. The frozen floorboards were welcoming.

"Hiccup you're amazing! I want you to teach me how to sing!" Emma wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "I wish I could sing. . ."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup blushed slightly. He knew he had a good voice. But it was a recent thing. "Well I gotta be good at something right? The Princess of the Sun Kingdom taught me to sing like that." he blushed a brighter red as she hugged him tightly and asked for him to teach her. "Ah I can try my best to teach you Emma. But I can't guarantee anything. That song was taught to me by some relatives who live in cold misty mountains." he chuckled at the irony cause of the lyrics.

Stoick smiled gently as his sons hearty song. He was truly talented in that department. Rapunzel taught him to sing and it paid off tremendously. He had a deep voice and a beautiful hearty tone to his deep one. It made him sound bigger than he actually was. It was a good sound.

Toothless looked up and went to the other room. He saw Jack laying on the cold floor and got closer to him and decided to lay around him. He stuck his snout into Jack's hair and sniffed and then sneezed all over Jack.

JackFrost-xx

"Toothless! What the!?" Jack stood up, groaning at the spine-tingling sensation of dragon snot in his hair. He felt it trickling down his back, so Jack figured he'd walk out and wash his hair in the ocean, the river, or something. It smelled like fish. Emma poked her head out of the door and started laughing like a madwoman. Jack grinned only for her. "Ha ha. Yea GOOD ONE Toothless. Real sweet," he cooed to the dragon. The slime was trickling way to low for his comfort, so Jack removed his shirt. He paused. He couldn't possibly walk out topless in Viking territory. Lean figures like his were probably a laughing stock. He had Hiccup as an example. In contrast, Jack was lean but he possessed well-toned muscles. Abs formed over his stomach, but being on Berk had made him lose confidence already. "Argghh!" he growled like a pirate, settling for the bathroom instead. "How do I get water!?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was laughing his head off. He slipped into the bathroom and turned the water knob as hot water came out of the tap. He slipped back out quickly and back into his room. "Good job Toothless." he complimented to Toothless and kissed the dragons head as Emma jumped into his arms nuzzling against him. "I'll get you some warmer clothes for you both do you don't freeze to death" he told Emma. The days to Thawfest were slowly creeping upon them. And he was extremely nervous that Jack would tease him and become an even bigger bully against him.

JackFrost-xx

Hiccup was in and out of the bathroom before Jack could even realize the water was running. Immediately he shut it off before it overflowed the massive tub. Massive tub for massive people he figured. He could practically swim in the filth if he wanted to. He dove into the water, the heat swallowing him whole. He viciously scrubbed at the goo in his hair. He swatted around for any bottles that could make it smell better.

Emma hugged her arms around Hiccup. She definitely liked this boy a LOT. "I want you to win Hiccup. In Thawfest? I want you to win." she smiled.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled and let her kiss his cheek. "Alright different clothes for you both." he bent down and let Emma to her feet and smiled. He went into a chest and rummaged through it. He pulled out clothes for Jack that looked like that would fit him. It was a dark sapphire blue tunic with lighter blue embroider along the collar. Brown leggings and he'd have to wait on the boots. He placed them on the sink side. "Clothes that'll be more appropriate for Berk's weather are on the sink for you Jack. Come on then Emma your turn." he went back to the chest and pulled out some smaller tunics. Black? No not Emma at all. He tossed it aside then he found it. Perfect for little Emma. A dark amethyst colored tunic. The one he had bought from the Sun Kingdom for someone. It had a Night Fury embroiled into it. He chose black leggings for her and handed them to Emma with a leather vest to put over the tunic. "Go try it on?" he asked the little girl as she took them from him and ran straight into his room to change and show him if it fit properly.

JackFrost-xx

Emma squealed excitedly. The maroon color of the new tunic fitting her nicely. It came down to her knees and flared out like a skirt from her waist. The leather vest over her attire made her feel like a real Viking. She twirled a few times before stopping to tackle Hiccup with a hug. "I love it! I feel like a real Viking!"

Jack stepped out of the bath tub, shaking out his dragon snot-free hair. He ruffled the moist strands, to remove any excess water. Hiccup had left him new clothes to wear. Warmer for the icy weather, which Jack happened to love about the place. He unraveled the folded clothes a look of shock on his face. The clothes would definitely fit him if they were big on Hiccup. His fingers traced the embroidery on the tunic. He'd never worn anything so nice before. He was always use to the simpler attire of his colony. A pang of guilt bit his heart. He didn't think Hiccup would still treat him like a guest after the whole ordeal. The unspoken apology within him tried clawing its way out. Jack slipped on the tunic, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. His broader torso and shoulders filled out the tunic nicely. The pants would've been loose and long for Hiccup, but on Jack it was just right, the hem of the pants coming inches above his ankles, just the way he liked it. He'd still walk barefoot. But just in case he needed shoes, he'd keep them around. In the room he could hear Emma and Hiccup giggling, Toothless' croons of joy reverberating through the door. Dare he walk in? Jack was immobilized. He didn't want to freak out Hiccup. The boy seemed to be so scared just to see him . . .

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup laughed and stood and then sat down again on his bed with Emma hugging him on his lap. With one hand he hugged the little girl back while the other hand untied the prosthetic from his flesh. He sighed slightly and plopped down into the soft comfortable embrace of his mattress. He brought Emma down with him as she squealed in delight. He only smiled and gently caressed her softer cheek. The smaller girl only cuddled up to him and held tight to him. He smiled and kissed her head. "I'm glad you like them Em. I hope the ones I gave Jack fit him. Thor knows I would ever grow into those. I don't think I'm getting any taller than what I am now." he looked at the girl now laying on top of him and bent his head up and have her an Eskimo kiss. She giggled as they rubbed noses and crushed him in more hugs. "We gotta get up early tomorrow if we're going to find your perfect dragon. I hope we can find a dragon like Toothless for you. But Toothless is the only Night Fury." he told Emma truthfully. Or so he thought. Toothless was hiding a smirk.

Toothless seemed to approve of Emma's new attire. He rolled onto his back and lay there wiggling until he scratched his back and then lay on his stomach curling up on his warm rock. He gurgled and closed his bright green eyes.

JackFrost-xx

He didn't know how long he was awake for.

All he knew was the emptiness of the house after all light had gone out, the chilling draft that seeped into his window, and the drumming of his heart urging him to get up and apologize. He thwarted sleep, foiled it's plan to hinder his apology. But Jack knew better. At least, now he did. His feet landed silently upon the floors, and he tiptoed to Hiccup's room. The door opened slowly, the hinges not creaking. There illuminated into the soft moonlight was the Viking boy. . .and Emma. His own sister didn't say a word to him after this afternoon. It broke his heart to see her so willingly sleep with someone else. He'd spent years in bed with Emma. Jack was three steps away from the bed. Three steps away from Hiccup. Three steps away from an apology. But from this distance, Jack beheld the sleeping children for the first time, anger subdued. They looked so small, frail even, on the bed huddled together. The only protection from the outside world was the blanket that mixed their body heat. Jack bent down, his knees touching the ground. He was facing Hiccup, a hand lifted to touch the feather soft brunette locks. He recoiled as though he had touched fire, unwilling for the boy to react violently to the physical contact.

He breathed in and out.

"Hiccup. . ." he said in a whisper. He repeated the name until the boy's eyes stirred away, shiny emerald irises reflecting back at him in the moonlight. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed, Hiccup following suit. Both boys sat in silence for the girl who slept soundly just a few inches away from them. "Hiccup. . ." Jack kept his eyes trained on the door. He might cry from the pressure if he looked back at the Viking. "I'm . . I'm sorry. . . For everything. . . I just. . . I get angry. . ." his voice was shaking, "and I can't. . .I can't control what I think, what I do. . . I just. . ." his foot tapped vigorously against the floor, anxiety taking over his limb, "I just. . hope. . you'll find it in your heart. . . to forgive me. . .for being . . .well . . .an ass. . ."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The auburn boy was sound asleep with little precious Emma by the time Jack wanted to apologize to him. The doors never creaked in his house so no need to worry. Emma had fallen asleep after their little Eskimo kiss to one another and he didn't dare wake the sleeping girl. So he had curled up with her and kept her warm falling asleep himself. Then he heard a soft whisper. 'Hiccup' he ignored it the first time but woke up after hearing his name three times. Jack. He sat up making sure he didn't disturb the little one next to him. Finally the apology came and he smiled still tired. "I forgive you Jack. Just know I know what's it like to be homesick. And casted out and judged by people. I lived here and was looked upon like the screw up. The useless one. The unwanted one." he told him quietly. "My dads treatment towards me is more recent. He used to be secretly affectionate towards me cause well my mon went missing. And we were still at war with the dragons. Vikings couldn't show affection to their children unless in secret. Now I'm glad we made peace. I can finally have an open relation with my father. I'm sure if you guys weren't threatened by the outcasts, Thaddeus would be like my dad." he told Jack all this but quiet.

He looked at Emma. Smiling in her sleep holding to his hand tightly as if she had made herself a new security blanket.

He smiled at Emma gently and used the other one to pay Jack's shoulder. "Go and get some sleep. Thawfest starts tomorrow afternoon." he told him as he got back under his blanket. Jack had stood up off the bed and headed back towards the guest room. Hiccup inched closer to Emma and wrapped his arms around the girl to keep her even warmer as his eye lids closed shut over his emerald green eyes.

JackFrost-xx

-Thud!-

Jack fell to the floor, face first. A guttural moan escaped his lips as he struggled to get up. He was drunk with early morning lethargy, his feet stumbling over the flat floorboards. His head slammed into the wall, definitely leaving a bruise underneath his chestnut hair. The sun had just started rising, he'd slept in again. Scratching his face, Jack walked off the rest of last night's sleep trailing down stairs, surprisingly in one piece, and out the door for some fresh air. The smell of pancakes and cornbread was absent in the Berk air. Jack frowned at that sad reality. He'd have gone upstairs to wash up if a certain Viking teen hadn't stopped by.

"Oh look what we have here. Fresh fish," the ugly teen strolled up to him with superiority in each stride. Jack cocked an eyebrow. He was ugly, hairy, and bulky with fat - everything the Viking girls dig. The boy had nostrils so large, Jack could probably climb into one of them and hide. His eyebrows were knitted together, and a set of pearly whites peeked through his underbite. Jack was jealous of everything this Viking had, except for the bright blue eyes. This guy was definitely a looker.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Jack said, grinning with one side of his mouth.

"Snotlout. You must've heard about me from the Chief, fish. I run this place," his jerk voice spoke.

"Oh yes. Your nostrils are legendary. Tell me. If I stick logs up my nose, will it be as pretty as yours?"

Jack sat on the dining table, the Chief chuckling at him. His lips were pursed into a fine line, the same expression his mother would have when she was irritated with him. Two cloths, now bloodied, hung out of both his nostrils. A purple bruise spread through out his nose. He couldn't tell if it was broken. Probably because he couldn't feel it anymore. That Snotlout kid could really pack a punch.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was just climbing down the stairs yawning. He had to wait for his chest to come home. He had the bulky book in his hands. The Book of Dragons. Emma was in pursuit trying to get a hug out of him. But he had told her not to knock him down the steep steps of the house. He didn't even look at Jack as he sat down. "See you met my younger cousin Snotlout." he then looked over as he sighed. "He got you pretty good too." his auburn hair shook as he stood back up and headed outside to meet Snotlout. "You hurt the guests dumbass?" he shouted at him. He ducked under his cousins larger fist and brought him down by kneeing him hard in the shin and didn't even flinch. "Hurt any of the Overland's and I'll bribe Hookfang into frying your ass off!" he threatened.

Stoick did his best patching the teen up. He could only chuckle at him. "Now lad what ye learn from talking with me nephew?" he asked chuckling.

JackFrost-xx

"Never mess with teenagers and their big noses."

Jack gasped like a fish when he saw Hiccup knock Snotlout. "How the hell!?" Hiccup walked back in as though nothing had happened. Snotlout's whimpered trembled inside the house before the door was closed. Emma poked her brother, giggling at his funny looking nose.

"Jack your nose looks all funny!"

"Nonsense, Emma. It's gorgeous. This is just another nose job," Jack grinned down at his sister.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup sat back down as his cousin lay on the ground holding his crotch crying in pain. He looked as Emma planted herself in his lap. "Morning Emma. Did you sleep well princess?" he looked at her as she kisses his cheek. "Dad? Maybe we should put the meat on him?" he looked at his father who only nodded at him. He went to the store room and pulled out cold meat from it as he placed it on Jack's face after putting bandages around his eyes so the blood from the meat didn't leak into his eyes as he places it on his face gently. He checked his nose and rubbed his fingers along side popping it back into place earning a sharp yell. "Nose isn't broken at least." he smiled and then sat back down as Emma read the Book of Dragons.

JackFrost-xx

"OW!"

Jack groaned into the meat on his face. The gods on Berk seemed to hate him so much. He figured it was because he was new. But Emma was fine and dandy! Not that he wanted her to get hurt. The hatred on the island seemed to be Jack-centric. "Well now my nose is all pretty again," he pressed the cloths against his nose, sounding nasally as he spoke. Emma giggled then her eyes darted back to the book. "Hiccup, teach me all these dragons! I want to pick a dragon!" Jack raised his eyebrows in interest, like a little kid seeing candy for the first time. He stood behind the two younger kids, eager to see what was so special about the Book of Dragons. Until, the massive hand of the Chief whisked him away for chief duties.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup laughed as Stoick swept Jack away. He looked at Emma and went through the dragons. The girls expression killed him as he picked her up and carried her on his back. "Hold onto that book tightly. We're going on an adventure to find you your perfect dragon!" he laughed and raced out the door with Toothless following him. He jumped over Snotlout and straight to the Dragon Academy. When they arrived Tuffnut and Ruffnut were fighting. Astrid was practicing and Fishlegs was scratching Meatlug. He smiled and placed down Emma onto her feet.

Astrid smiled and looked over. "Emma!" she called and walked over to meet the you get Overland as they hugged and she ruffled Emma's hair. "Here to meet a dragon of your own?" she asked with her blue eyes sparkling bright.

JackFrost-xx

"Yes! I'm so excited! I've been riding with Hiccup, but I really want my own dragon! Oh please oh please oh please oh please!" she puppy-eyed, the same way she would to Jack when she wanted something from him, or when he wanted her to repeat a painful stunt just for her. She looked up at Astrid's dragon, the beautiful blue Nadder. She cooed in amazement. The little girl couldn't wait to find her own dragon.

Jack had been stuck with "chief duties" as Stoick liked to call it. That meant overseeing the fishing docks, lifting things and hauling things as long as the fishermen were happy. "As if a chief would need to do all these!" Jack gave up, his arms burning from the buildup of lactic acid in his muscles. He let go of one of the fishing nets and watched it fall into the sea as the fisher Vikings squabbled to get a grasp of it. He had already worked for 15 minutes straight. He didn't think he could do anymore. Instead, the teen settled on stalking the other children in the Dragon Academy. With his staff back in hand, he darted towards the Dragon Academy, only to find it locked. "Dammit. . ." he moaned. He peered around, and alas, an opening right at the base of the dome. Using the hook of his staff, he slung it over a dangling chain to swing himself down the base with ease. He crawled underneath the crack in the wall, just big enough for his build. The teens seemed busy so he decided to disguise himself just behind the weaponry.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He extended his hand to Emma as she took it. He went closer to the doors that were closed and kicked the one lock as it opened. All the dragons they had were behind here. The doors slowly unlocked and opened. The colossal doors opened and there all the dragons came out. The next part surprised him. "Night Furies!" he exclaimed in surprise. And there came they came out. Eight of them and one curled around Toothless and then to Emma. They were big enough for Emma to ride.

Toothless looked at his brood pridefully at his brood. They were adorable and one nestled to Emma. 'Good' he thought.

JackFrost-xx

Emma squealed in delight watching all the dragons fly out. And baby night furies! Little mini Toothlesses! One flew right by her, big green eyes and a gummy grin to impress her. Emma giggled, petting the baby on the head. "It's sooo cuttee! Can I keep it!?"

Jack stood in wonder watching all the baby Night Furies glide out with ease. A few had spotted his hiding spot and tugged on the hem of his tunic. "Hey!" Jack was dragged out with ease, the Night Furies pouncing on him excitedly.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was in complete shock. "Night Furies! You can keep him Emma. He's bonded with you!" he picked the girl up and tosses her into the air and hugged her tightly and kissed her head multiple of times. "Aren't they adorable!? Emma this is great! You and Jack coming here! More of Toothless' kind!" he laughed and kissed her head more and pulled Jack over too. "Night Furies!" he smiled happily as Emma crawled over his shoulder as he inspected them all pulling away from Jack as he was tackled by them all. "Eight new night furies!"

JackFrost-xx

Jack didn't know, but maybe it was his hair? The eight new babies all coddled over him like some new toy. He was getting squashed under the black bodies. "Umm . . yea. . . You see that Viking boy and that little girl? Go to them. They'll give you some love and attention." One of them tilted its head to the side and licked his face instead. "No" it seemed to say as it nuzzled against him. "Yea you caught me okay?" Jack said to another one of the babies. It merely gummy grinned at him and pounced on his back. "Oww! Hiccup!" he called out, trying to claw his way from underneath them. "I'm not a babysitter!"

Emma giggled. "Jack you're playing hooky from work~!" She held on tighter to Hiccup, blushing from the kiss she received on her forehead.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup laughed seeing them all attack Jack. "Well at least some dragons like you Jack." he smiled reminding him of Stormfly. "Now Emma you need to name your dragon. Yes I mean you cutie." he scratched under the baby night Fury's head as it purred at him. He only smiled as he thought of a name. "Nightwing." he said as the little night fury twitched in joy at the name. "Problem solved. Your night fury is now named Nightwing."

Toothless got up from his position and went over to the seven hatchlings on Jack. With one scoop he had all seven squirming night furies in his jaw. He gurgled and helped Jack back onto his feet and set his brood down and roared at them and set them all straight and told them to follow their brother's example of finding a rider to bond with.

JackFrost-xx

"Nightwing!? I love Nightwing!" Emma proceeded to hug the dragon with juvenile rapture, the dragon sticking out a tongue in approval it seemed. "When can I fly him!?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh. . .thanks," Jack stood up, dragon slobber dripping off of him. The other teens snickered like hyenas. He must look really stupid then. The other night fury children grew sad, frowning a gummy frown, at the fact that their playtime with him was done. The brunette teen backed away fearing another pounce attack.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He heard the other teens snickering at Jack. He threw a glare at them and they stopped. Now that Emma was done it was time for Jack to find his dragon. He put a towel over Jack's head and wiped him down of the slobber. "There. Now it's time to find you a dragon." he smiled as he took Jack's arm and showed him the assortment of dragons they could offer him.

Toothless huddled around his brood and brought them back if they tried escaping. He knew all the tricks so they weren't getting away anytime soon.

JackFrost-xx

Jack blushed when Hiccup had dragged him away by his arm. "Oh me? A dragon?" He was nervous at the aspect of owning his own dragon. The babies seemed nice to him, but once they grew up they'd try to eat him just like that blond girl's dragon.

Emma played with Nightwing, trying to teach him how to bark. "Say 'woof!' C'mon try it!" she coaxed the dragon baby.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup nodded. "Yes you'll get a dragon of your own Jack. Maybe if you bond with one now it'll end up not tryin to eat you. Get what I mean?" he asked the older teen hoping he would say yes and they'd under go the dragon process with him. He looked at Emma and smiled. "Emma dragons can't bark like a dog." he shook his head as she picked up her dragon and waddled over carrying it over to him smiling.

JackFrost-xx

"I wanna teach it new tricks!" Emma said excitedly, the dragon trailing next to her. He was happy with his new owner it seemed. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth like a puppy. "Nightwing, can you whistle?" the Night Fury cocked a head in confusion.

"Oh umm. . yea! But right now all these dragons look like they want my head," Jack looked at a couple Monstrous Nightmares eyeing him like fresh meat or something. He felt his own eye twitch. Adrenaline would kick in and he'd be out of there in a minute if any of these dragons tried anything. "What do you think works with me, Hic?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The auburnette looked Jack over quickly and then began to pace back and forth. "Dragon...dragon...dragon...That's it! A Thunderdrum!" he took Jack's arm and pushed him to one of the closed doors and opened it. Inside lay a icy blue Thunderdrum. "Thunderdrums get their power from Thor himself. They're just like Toothless in personality wise. Go on put your hand gently to its snout. And when it bows its head you can mount on its back. It's a sign of respect." he explained to Jack. And he watched to see what would happen.

JackFrost-xx

Jack almost hid behind the smaller boy at the sight of the dragon. It was massive, teeth jutting out from every angle of its wide mouth. Centered, pit-less eyes narrowed at him angrily as he tried approaching it. In and out, he breathed as he strode forwards, one arm outstretched. He threw the staff aside, near the Viking's feet. The size of the Thunderdrum alone made it a force not to be reckoned with. Brown eyes met off white ones, and the Thunderdrum snarled at him. With the whip of its tail, the Thunderdrum whacked Jack aside. The boy crashed a few feet away from where he stood. It growled at him, and Jack growled just as menacingly.

"Alright, bro, you wanna do this the hard way?" the brunette had no patience, for the next few minutes human and dragon wrestled, the Thunderdrum doing nothing more but whip the teen with its tail. At some point, Jack had bitten the dragon earning him a clean swipe of a claw against his arm. Blood had started to drip down, and Jack was already in a state of fatigue. His tall form was hunched over, eyes still determined.

"Respect, respect, respect. ." Jack sighed knowing he'd have to give in sooner or later. He bowed his head towards the ground, eyes not directed towards the dragon anymore. His hand was outstretched. He needed to respect the dragon, as damn stubborn as it was. He needed to respect Hiccup, as incompetent as he looked sometimes. "Well, Chief, I hope your proud," Jack mused to himself.

A blunt head had made contact with his hand, and Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He shivered on the icy contact, unsure of what to do next.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was holding his breath for mad long. He face had turned blue as he exhaled finally and opened one of his emerald green eyes. He had Jack's staff in hand as it dropped to the floor as he stared in disbelief. The boy had attacked the icy Thunderdrum and finally bent his stubborn will to respect the mightier beast in front of him. He opened both eyes now. Emma had dropped her dragon down to the ground as she smiled wide. "Jack! You did it! You showed respect to a dragon!" he jumped up and down in complete success in his accomplishment. Jack had bent his stubborn will into a respectful being for things bigger and tougher to him. "You can meet eye contact with him now. His name is Tundra. Like a huge ice field found in the middle of land masses." he smiled as the icy Thunderdrum nudged Jack to give him more attention as Jack finally made eye contact. Brown clashed with icy blue. Hiccup was in complete bliss. "Jack! I'm proud you manage to swallow down your pride and show respect. Took my dad forever but if I managed to do it with him I knew I could do it with you Jack." he pat the boys shoulder and smiled proudly of the older teen.

JackFrost-xx

Jack hissed in pain when the boy's arm landed on his shoulder. The dragon had clawed him amidst the squabble and now the pain was searing up his arm. Tundra crooned apologetically, nudging itself against his chest. "Yea, well don't do it again in the future k?" Emma gasped, but then hugged her brother's leg.

"You're okay right!?" Jack peered down at his sister, huge brown puppy eyes that her Night Fury mimicked with toxic green ones. He almost cringed at that looked. It hurt him more than the gashes on his arm.

"Yea. . . I'm fine. . ." his eyes turned around to meet the Viking, but quickly diverted away. Eye contact seemed to be just as important as respect on Berk, and the teen didn't want to freak the younger out. "Thanks . . . Hiccup. . ." he said softly, eyes hidden under chestnut bangs.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup jumped hearing applause erupt. He quickly turned and there was Stoick. And three people beside him he recognized. Jack's parents and Merida. He had picked up Emma as she came to him and hugged him tightly. The smile on his face grew as he put her back down as Toothless dropped a satchel by his feet. He quickly opened it and pulled the sleeve of the tunic up on Jack's arm. Gently he dabbed the blood away. He took another cloth and poured an unknown substance to Jack onto the cloth and put it quickly onto the bleeding wound as he hissed in pain as it bubbled and cleaned anything the dragon had on its claws away. "It's just cleaning the wound out Jack." he told him gently as he wrapped a fair amount of gauges around the wound and the fabric pieces together and pulled down the sleeve. "I'll wash this later and patch it up okay?" he asked Jack hoping the older teen would finally look at him and thank him. Now to see his father and the sudden appearance of Thaddeus and his wife along with Merida. He knew if Merida was here her family was certainly here. And her triplet younger brothers...the red headed devils.

JackFrost-xx

Amber brown met a chartreuse shade and found themselves lost in the lustrous irises. Care and concern gleamed right through them, and he found solace in the Viking boy's lopsided smile. The sight nearly melted him, so Jack diverted his gaze to the numerous freckles that peppered the boy's face. He almost lifted a finger to brush against them, longing to feel the smooth skin. But he refrained himself, sighing his retreat. "Thank you. . ." he said almost inaudibly. He didn't deserve this boy no matter what he did. He didn't deserve the kindness nor the concern that was so graciously bestowed on him. It hurt to see the layers of gauze, wrapped with genuine carefulness, far more than the ebbing pain beneath it. How could he have ever hurt something so gentle and innocent? How could he have ever laid his sullied hands on something so pure and untainted? Hiccup retreated away from him, probably off to do something else, and Jack felt himself missing the dear contact. The soft gauze nursing his wound was the only reminder that the boy was ever there. He maintained that frown until he heard the voice of his father. Conversing with the chief. What was his family doing there?! Emma had gone off to hug her sobbing mother, introducing Nightwing. And there was Merida. Red hair and all. Tundra growled behind him, and nudged the teen away from the approaching redhead.

"M-merida?" he almost held out a hand, this was shocking.

"So ye got yerself a dragon?" there was a glint in her eyes. She drew nearer but the dragon hissed her a warning. "And I see the boy's not afraid of you."

"I'd like to keep it that way," Jack said quietly. He wasn't sure if he and his friend were on good terms quite yet. Merida's faltering smile was evidence of the wall they've built between them. She trotted on over to Emma, excited to meet the little Night Fury. Her brothers were probably already wrecking havoc on the village. Absentmindedly, the brunette hopped on his dragon a rumble of understanding vibrating against his body. Tundra took off.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup expertly dodged around the night fury babies as Emma hoped on his back. Right right. Left left. One hop forward once back and slide out of the dragon academy. He ran around the arena and headed up to the observer deck where Thaddeus, Mrs. Overland and his father were. Emma jumped down from his back and went to her mother and hugged her tightly. He smiled gently as she introduced Nightwing and how he had given her the outfit she was currently wearing. What came out of her mouth next nearly made him choke on his spit. Emma looked at her mother seriously and said. 'Mommy I wanna marry Hiccup' Emerald met piercing brown as Thaddeus glared at him. He kept blinking after hearing Emma say that. She wanted to marry him?! To make her point clear she grabbed his arm and held it protectively. His brain didn't comprehend what had just went on right then and there.

JackFrost-xx

"Oh dear, it seems as though my daughter's been spoiled with all the attention," Mrs. Overland chuckled nervously, ushering her daughter to come by her side. She grimaced when Emma refused. The girl was getting stubborn just like her brother. Thaddeus had overlooked the matter, deeming it trivial at the moment seeing as Emma was still a child. "I thank you greatly for taking our children under your wing, Chief Stoick," the man sighed in relief. "How's Jack?. . .Certainly he hasn't been much trouble?"

Tundra had flown to the forest, Jack hanging onto his horn. The lack of a saddle had Jack groaning from the pain in his crotch. Although, he admired the view of the island from way up high. The sun was just about to set, painting Berk in an orange to purple overcast. Tundra landed beneath the trees, nearly throwing Jack off of his back to chase a squirrel or two.

"Oof!" as his back hit the ground. The teen watched the massive monster hurdle among bushes and disappear. " . . . Tundra?" Jack brushed off the dust on his trousers before walking onward. The rustle sounded around him, but no Tundra in sight. Scoffing, he dug amongst the forest for his dragon.

"Ahh, well I see you've returned Jackson," Jack whipped around at the familiarity of that rusty rasp. The dirty nomad in the forest from the other day stood before him. "So you've thought about that deal?" The brunette took several steps away to avoid the man's approaching breath.

"Yea. . haha. . .about that," he almost teared up from the stench. "You're going to have to use someone else. I'm booked for jobs," he put his hands up in surrender, his mouth put up in a half-grin.

"I would, Jack, except yer exactly the man I was looking for."

"Well as I said you're outta lu-"

"And I ain't takin' 'no' for an answer," the man approached dangerously, his beard and eyebrows looking more menacing than before. He withdrew an axe from among his tattered furs, and a rustling of underbrush behind him revealed a battalion of rugged nomads. Jack backed away until he was cornered by a tree. He gritted his teeth at the fact that he had left his staff. Where was Tundra when he needed him?

"I'm prepared to make another deal, Jack. . ." the nomad pointed the head of the axe right over the place where Jack's heart thudded below a shivering ribcage. Wide brown eyes stared at the muddied gray pools of the man's. The viscosity of his breath pushed against Jack's lungs. The men around him cackled like crows. "You'll listen to good ol' Alvin won't cha?"

"Alvin the Treacherous. . ." the teen had no idea his eyes could go any wider. Jack merely stood, gaping like a fish calculating ways out of the situation.

"You'll bring me, Hiccup. And I'll leave you and your family along. In fact, I'll leave all of Burgess alone," the blade of the axe dragged itself delicately along Jack's cheek. He winced at the sharp slice that began bleeding. "What do ya say? One boy for a hundred. Sound fair don't it?"

"What do you want with, Hiccup?" Jack said, his tone feral. The sudden bite had even Alvin surprised.

"I only had a question to ask of him. Didn't I tell ya that, lad?"

"I know better than to trust the words of an Outcast."

"Unfortunately."

"What do you want with Hiccup?" he punctuated every single syllable.

"Don't get so high and mighty with me, boy. What I do is none of yer business."

"Well it does concern me if it involves him." Alvin cackled, his men joining into one dissonant harmony. Where the hell was the dragon?

"It sounds to me like yer smitten with the lad or something," he laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But what I do is none of your business," the teen smirked against the man's hold. Alvin seemingly chipped in his patience. The grip around his neck felt tighter.

"So you're willing to have all those innocent people die - burn - because of one boy? Think about it, Jackson. Yer putting many lives at stake."

"I'm not. You are. You have the decision to stop innocent lives from being lost. So why not just end it here? Why not kidnap him yourself? I can't guarantee you'll be successful - what with me in the way - but you could certainly try~"

"This was your choice, Jack," Alvin spat. Jack saw a glint of blue shine in the light from the corner of his eye.

"Yea? Well this is yours: TUNDRA!" the teen belted at the top of his lungs. The dragon lunged forward howling a deafening roar that took the Outcasts off their booted feet. Jack immediately hopped on. "What took you so long?!" the dragon grunted in response. The duo took off into the skies leaving a disgruntled Alvin behind.

Jack hadn't noticed the gash on his cheek as he walked back into the house until his mother and Emma gasped. His little sister ran up to him, asking him to bend down so she could see the wound.

"Umm. . . Tundra didn't wanna go to bed. . . but um. . . .what'd I miss?" he looked around at the Chief, Hiccup, his mother, his father, and his staff.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The door opened silently and creaked as Jack came through it. Emma was hanging off his back threatening for him to fall backwards off the bench in the house. The fact they were upright was from sheer will power and his constant wobbling legs gripping the edge of the wooden bench. He thought he'd fall off if Emma didn't get off soon. Then she did and ran to her older brother as he fell off flat on his back on the floor. He landed on Jack's staff. "Ow..." was all that was heard. He looked upside down and saw the gash on Jack's cheek. "That's not from Tundra. That's an axe wound..." he said as he rolled onto his stomach ad looked at him upright again.

Stoick rose from his seat. "Yer boy has been a pleasure to have Thaddeus. He listens. He just needs to be shown patience and a little kindness. Punishment never makes a child learn." he walked over to Jack and lifted his face and inspected the wound. He looked closer at the unique texture. "You ran into Alvin didn't you? Did he shoot you down off yer dragon Jack?" he questioned. He needed to keep the Overland children safe. He listened as Jack told him an axe flew by his face and knocked him off Tundra.

Hiccup looked up worried. "Jack please don't run off or in this case fly off without us knowing. My dads responsible for you. And Tundra...he's unpredictable. Please let us know okay next time?" he asked him as he pressed a cloth with the same medicine to clean it out again making the older boy hiss as it bubbled. He ripped off a piece of gauge that stick to anything an placed a small piece to Jack's cheek after rubbing a healing balm on the wound. "Your more danger prone than I am." he retorted as Jack only crushed him in a hug. He blushed slightly and slipped his head out from under his arm rubbing the back of his neck. "Please don't do that" a small smile was across his face. Then Emma hoped onto his back as he tipped backwards. Stoick pushed him upright as he handed Jack his staff. "You left it in the Academy." he told him as Jack took the wooden staff from his hands.

JackFrost-xx

"Thanks," Jack responded giving Hiccup and the Chief a grin with only half his mouth. He couldn't possibly contain the happiness he felt. Two doses of Hiccup made him giddy all the way, but he didn't know why. He just knew that it felt good to be cared for like that. "Yea. . an axe just flew at me. . ." then the guilt set in. One glance at those emerald green eyes and Jack retreated upstairs. He would avoid any interaction with his parents at all costs.

"Jack is acting all funny. . ." Emma said as she clung onto Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup nodded in agreement. His legs were going to give out soon as he sat down on the couch with Emma. He bent over and undid the hold for his prosthetic as the metal hunk clashed onto the floor. He sighed in relief of it's absence and sat back onto the couch. Emma sat on his lap and poked at the end of his leg that was currently a stub at the beginning of the calf muscle. He smiled and chuckle slightly. "Emma that feels weird. Is it squishy?" he asked as he moved that leg that had the girl squeaking and then giggling. She nodded and then settled against him putting her head under his chin. "Tired?" he asked the little girl as he ran a hand through her brown locks. Merida was sitting across from him with her three brother's. "The fact they haven't destroyed Berk is a miracle Merida." he chuckled as Merida let out a giggle at his comment. Toothless became his personal leg rest for his one leg. His left as he sighed contently at the comforting warmth that the dragons body provided for his aching limb.

Stoick sat back down with Thaddeus and Mrs. Overland. "Ye make yer appearances during the best of times. Tomorrow is Thawfest. Our annual competition. Since ye were so kind to let us stay an attend yer festival why don't ye stay and enjoy ours?" he smiled watching Emma cuddle up to his son. Hiccup seemed to have become smitten with the younger girl. "Ah what a nice sight. Picture perfect they say yes? At least they both get along with Hiccup now. He finally taught Jack how to respect others. And tame a dragon that others failed to tame. And ye said yer boy would give me trouble Thaddeus." he commented at last about their conversation in Burgess before they had left.

JackFrost-xx

Thaddeus uneasily took one look at Hiccup, seeming to fall asleep with his daughter. "Yes. . . it seems. . . Berk has changed Jack. . ." the elder man sat deep in thought. His son avoided all possible means of contact. He didn't once say hi or let his eyes meet their general direction. His wife beside him sat quietly. Being surrounded by Vikings made her uneasy. "Thawfest? That sounds like a treat."

Merida sat quietly across from Hiccup. Her blue eyes scanned over the nostalgic scene, Hiccup with the child on his lap. Child. . . When would she tell Jack? He seemed upset about their sudden arrival as it was. Her three brothers were about to make an attack on the slumbering Toothless it seemed, but her mind was distracted.

Jack lay down on his bed, the staff resting against the wall. His breathing was heavy, as the words of Alvin the Treacherous reverberated through every breath. At least his parents, Merida, and Emma were safe. . . What could Alvin possibly do? He decided it'd be best to sleep off the whole ordeal. Thawfest would begin tomorrow, and Jack would have more time to think.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup's eyes closed as his cheek settled on top of Emma's head. She was just so cute cuddly and warm. How could he not fall asleep with the younger girl. She had already found a way to win his heart over in a few days. Amazing. Every time she smiled his heart went a flutter. It was odd. It was the same feeling he had for Astrid once. That made him snap his eyes open as he looked down at Emma as she slept. He was in love with her. This brought a blush across his face before snapping to the three red heads approaching his dragon. He dug through the couch finding a red rubber ball as he tossed it. Yup short attention spans as the trio ran after the ball. His prosthetic was put back on as he stood carrying Emma and Toothless followed. "Night..." he yawned tiredly and climbed the stairs. The door to his room was closed shut as he and Emma slept in his bed completely spent from their fulfillment of the day. He stayed in a comfy position with Emma till the following morning he was woken up by Mrs. Overland's screams cause he was sleeping with Emma.

JackFrost-xx

"P-please!. . . Just stay away. . . Please. . ." Mrs. Overland, grasped onto her half-awake daughter. She couldn't bear the thought of her darling girl hitting it off with a Viking, even if he wasn't much of a Viking to begin with at least in her head. Emma started to tear up in her Mother's hold as she pushed her away and into another room. "Mommy stop!"

Jack woke up to the screaming downstairs but denounced it as soon as he saw Merida in his room. He realized he was topless again, probably because it was rather warm last night. "MERIDA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" he scoured the floor for tunic. The pain in his arm was a dull throbbing, and his face was getting better.

'Jack. . .can we talk?. . ."

No. . . he didn't like that tone of voice. He grabbed the staff from the side of his bed and immediately ran down the stairs, Merida yelling "bastard!" right after him as she ran down to chase him. She grabbed unto his arm, but he pulled away.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He blinked half lidded and plops back down to his pillow again. It was too damn early to deal with this shit. His eyes closed as he went back to Dreamland as Emma's little body returned beside him once again. Mrs. Overland was in another room with Thaddeus as Emma curled back up with him. "Em..." he mumbled as he nuzzled into the tinier girl beside him. He was rewarded with her smaller arms around his neck cuddling closer to him.

JackFrost-xx

Jack hopped on Tundra right before Merida could grab him again. This time he had a staff in hand just in case he came across any other Outcasts. Today was Thawfest, and Jack knew that the newborn trust created between him and Tundra would be insufficient to compete with the other dragon riders. Ah well. As long as he got to punch Snotlout in the face during the dragon-less games, then he'd be fine. The dragon flew wherever it wanted to, but he steered it clear of the forest and away from Berk. Away from Merida. Away from everyone. Jack decided he'd come back later. He needed a plan to avoid Merida permanently. Somehow the news she had for him really wasn't going to be good. . . How he knew that? He just did.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup trudged downstairs and placed Emma onto her feet and rubbed sleep from his emerald eyes. He sat down as Emma sat in his lap.

Stoick chuckled. "Hiccup. Ye better get ready. The Sun Kingdom will be arriving soon."

Hiccup's head shot up. "RaRa's coming! Why didn't you didn't say so earlier!" he put Emma down and ran upstairs to his trunk. He found his things and rushed into his room. Royal clothes. His clothes. And his circlet. Gold as a base with emerald encrusted into it. At the front the circlet was a night fury in a circle that held the metal together. He placed it gently on his head and bore it proudly, next the royal clothes. He slipped into them and looked at himself. He looked like a prince. He couldn't break it to anyone yet. His father knew. And only his father knew. He gulped as he slipped out of the window and ran quickly to the docks seeing the ship start pulling up to the docks. And there in the first ship. His older sister. Adoptive one. Rapunzel. His smile grew larger as she was on the docks with him. He couldn't help it he ran straight into her arms as she hugged him tightly. "Rapunzel... I'm so happy you're here." he tears up and looks into her emerald eyes.

JackFrost-xx

Jack had just come back. He was pleased to see no Merida in the vicinity, so he took this as an opportunity to catch some last minute shut-eye before Thawfest. He did a double-take when he saw something shiny on Hiccup's head as he ran out. It was a crown. What could the boy be excited about? He followed the teen outside the house and paused immediately in his tracks. He looked in horror when he beheld a certain princess. . .

Jack froze at the door unsure what to do.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He looked up to the blonde girl in front of him. She was in tears as she was crushed to her and smothered into kisses. "RaRa...stop" he smiled and only hugged her tighter. It had been two years since they last saw each other. A kiss to the forehead and she smiled at him. He looked over her shoulder to see a tall brunette with her.

"Hey blondie. Who's the short stuff over here?" he laughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

JackFrost-xx

She kissed the top of the boy's crowned head. Just as cute as ever! She couldn't possibly wait to dress him up in all sorts of outfits! She cocked her head over at her traveling partner, the love of her life, Flynn Rider. The handsome man eyed the siblings, a sneer on his face. They'd bet that she wouldn't cry upon this happy get-together, but it appeared as though she lost; the evidence in her wet lashes.

"This 'shortie' is my brother, Hiccup. Prince Hiccup, so if you know what's good for you you'd know better than to address him as shortie," she said with a huff. She ran her hand lovingly through the teen's brown hair, but a glint of more brown caught her eye.

Jackson. Fucking. Overland.

Her green eyes intensified as she stared down the other teen. Jack stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. It was comical in actuality; he had both his arms out in surrender. Or maybe he was getting ready to run.

"You!" Jack flinched as she spat the pronoun out like a curse directed towards him.

"Hiccup! Stay away from that bad bad bad bad boy!" she whirled around so that Hiccup was now behind her. The princess had both her delicate hands in royal fists. Her chin was up to emanate an air of superiority.

"Hey. . . . Princess. . . long time no see~" Jack bowed down, hoping to ease the tension in the air.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He was surprised at Rapunzel's sudden actions. He never knew his sister had this sort of side before. "RaRa it's alright. He's here as a quest of mine. Please calm down?" he got under her outstretched arm and looked at her to settle her down. But then he looked at him. "Jack...what did you do to my sister?" he asked calmly. Too calmly for the older teens liking as he bolted for it. He shook his head. "Why does he always have to be difficult about these things..." he sighed and then looked back at Rapunzel. "I'm glad you're here. Telling the people of Berk who I really am will be easier now you're here RaRa." he smiled gently as her hand gently caressed his cheek as he leaned into the loving gesture and affections. He had really missed her.

He laughed. "Aw come on I'm sure he knows I'm just messing around! Ain't that right short stuff?" he teased the auburnette. He got him to smile and laugh. A nod confirmed of the nickname he had come up with. "How come you never told me you had a little brother blondie?" Flynn had the right to know this stuff right? He knew he should know about a prince of all things. His fiancée's brother!

Hiccup looked down feeling a familiar pull to the end of his shirt. Emma. "Hey Em. Rapunzel I'd like you to meet Emma Overland. Princess in training. Isn't that right?" he smiled at the girl as she hugged him tightly wearing the tiara he given to her. She seems happy to have won the heart of a prince. He turned and looked at Mrs. Overland who stood there shocked. "Yeah...I'm a Prince. Yay!" he smiled as the woman came closer to him and inspected him. "Don't get to close I might give you some sort of disease if you do." He sneered almost at how she treated him when he had breakfast with them. She treated him like some sort of disease that she'd get if she came anywhere close to him. This got Rapunzel's attention and he told her he'd explain to her later.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an rp based fanfic please be considerate for spelling errors also do not take. Contains flirty Jack on Hiccup (HiJack) Please enjoy our remake of Thawfest:**

JackFrost-xx

"Berk seems really busy for Thawfest! Shouldn't you be too? Hopefully I didn't interrupt anything!" Rapunzel tapped the brunette's head affectionately. Her little brother was too cute for her to just let him stand there. She ushered Flynn over. "You must show me around Berk! It's been so long since I've been here! I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind coming along too!" The little girl squealed in excitement. Surrounded by all these royals made her neglect the horrified shock of her mother. Rapunzel stifled the urge to stick her tongue out at the distasteful woman.

Jack shook as he walked no where in particular. Tundra saw him walk out so the dragon followed aimlessly. None of the other dragons in the barn were any fun anyways. The tall brunette kicked at the dirt madly underneath his bare feet. He cursed every deity in the skies. He hated them, and they most certainly hated him with all the unluck they bestowed on him. The hatred between gods and boy was mutual. Jack was never one for rules so naturally the royals hated him too. And now Hiccup. . . he frowned at that thought. Jack kept on walking until he rammed right into the Viking pretty boy Snotlout; Jack's pointy, chiseled nose slamming against Snotlout's holes of depthlessness.

"Watch where you're going you ass!" Snotlout whined, clutching his nose.

"I'd say the same to you, and it's Jackass to you," the brunette smirked and so did his dragon.

"Well you know what? Get ready to taste my dirt, because you'll be my first target in Thawfest!" Snotlout rounded on Jack until their foreheads were touching. Both teens stared at each other with even glares.

"Taste your dirt huh? Well I'm already smelling it, in fact you could use some mint leaves. Should I bring some for you?"

"You think you're so high and mighty don't you?"

"Yea I do actually, except I'm missing a nice shiny crown, pity that," Tundra snickered in his own dragon way. Snotlout had had enough of the snarkiness. He grabbed an unfazed Jack by the front of his tunic.

"I'll kill you. You first then that skinny twig of a mistake that's Hiccup-" -WHAM- Snotlout fell nose first into the ground, his face now sporting a hideous purple bruise that throbbed and threatened to leap out of his skin. Jack shook the impact out of his fist before spitting right next to where Snotlout's face lay.

"Hey look! Now we match~" Jack said pointing to the healing bruise on his own face, courtesy of the burly Viking. "You should thank me, I made you look all pretty for Thawfest~"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He felt his sisters delicate hands on his shoulders. A smile crept across his face. His green eyes searched for Jack. 'Where'd he go?' he thought. His smile slowly dropped as he kept looking for the older teen. "I'll meet you at the Academy. That's where Thawfest is being held this year. Emma could you show my sister and Flynn there? I gotta change." he ruffled her hair smiling as he headed back to his house quickly. He needed to wear more appropriate wear for Thawfest. He forgot he was wearing the circlet as he joined every other person on Berk competing in Thawfest this year. Astrid and her dragon Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug, The Thornson Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their dragon Barf and Belch. Himself and Toothless, Jack and Tundra, and finally Snotlout and Hookfang. He took a double take when he saw both Jack and Snotlout. He and Jack now sported the same bruise in the same place. "Hey Snotbreath! Nice bruise!" he grinned. He often teased his cousin as much as he had teased and picked on him. He went over to Jack and smiled. "Seems your starting to get how things work around here. Good job. It's about time someone showed Snotlout a taste of his own medicine." the taller teen only smiled slightly back at him but backed away. "Hey? What's wrong Jack? You hate me or something cause I'm nobility, and not just the son of a chief?" he asked him sounding serious. He seriously hoped their friendship wouldn't be torn because of something like that. He really wanted to keep him as a friend. Losing him would destroy everything they had over come the past few days.

Flynn only smiled at his fiancée. She was definitely a handful. And he was definitely okay with that. He picked up her trailing hair and carried it around as she pushed her younger brother around. Soon it would be his younger brother as he finally realized that fact. He never had younger or older siblings. Hiccup may of not been Rapunzel's biological siblings but the bond between them was very strong. "Okay Blondie. Let the kid compete first and then he can show us around." he chuckled as they stopped. They were to be shown to some sort of Academy to watch the proceeds of the viking tradition of Thawfest games. He mainly to see the dragon portion of the games. Dragons always fascinated him even as a young boy and Rapunzel's younger brother was the first to train one of the mighty beasts. He listened to his letter to her weeks ago. He has a dragon called a Night Fury which he named Toothless. Didn't dragons have teeth? He asked her and she only giggled at the thought. "Don't try and be a dragon okay Pascal?" he asked the chameleon on his shoulder finding it a higher seeing point than Rapunzel's head.

Stoick was siting by Thaddeus in the observers deck as Emma came running up the hill and jumped into her father's lap. He chuckled. He greeted Rapunzel and Flynn as he offered them a seat by his own. After the two were seated all of his people of Berk filled into benches and seats that surrounded the ring. He stood and waited for everyone to quiet as horns were blown to show the start of the competition. "Welcome all! It's this time of the year we embrace our heritage and hope for the best thaw so we can grow our crops. This year will be the best year to come. Since making our peace with the dragons we have decided to add them to our tradition! Three new challenges are put into this years competition! Now let the Thawfest games begin!" he finished and opened a chest as Hideous Nightmares flew out of it. As the crowd oo'd one flew off and snatched a chicken leg from an observer sitting on a nearby bench.

The first event was the sheep lug. All of the teens had a fair sized sheep placed onto their backs. Hiccup winced as his was put onto his shoulders. Snotlout spit into his hand then rubbed his hand all over his face. A disgusted look crept across his face. The bell rang as they all took off. Jack had lost his sheep. Snotlout in the lead he won by crossing the finish line with Hiccup in second. He touched the line and collapsed from all the weight on him. Snoutlout's threw his sheep as it bounced off of Hookfang and walked away.

The second event the axe throwing challenge. Hiccup heaved his over his shoulder as he waited. Jack seemed to be pretty good with picking up weapons. Oh great another reason to feel like the runt of the Vikings. He couldn't do any of these things right. The bell rang. Snotlout tossed his an got a bulls eye. As did Jack. Astrid and Fishlegs had their axes collide and they were out. Tuffnut's axe barely missed someone's head. Ruffnut's was caught by his father before it hit anyone beside him. Hiccup threw his as it landed inches from it. He let out a sigh. Then Snotlout being Snotlout began showing off and got all bulls eyes with his back turned. "Show off..." murmured Hiccup.

The third event was the Log Roll. They were all positioned on the log. The bell rang throughout as they began running. Astrid was thrown off first. Then Fishlegs. The twins then Jack. It was between Hiccup and Snotlout now. It lasted for a good half hour before Hiccup was thrown off and lodged into the cushioning below. His dragon trotted over to him ad pulled him out siting him down gently and carefully. "Thanks Toothless." he pat the dragons head as the first day of Thawfest came to a close.

Hiccup stood at the scoreboard and his scowl became even deeper as his cousin came closer. "Well look at that. I got all the points and the best picture? Not fair." The small boy wiped around furious. "Yeah we'll tomorrow is another day Snotlout! See those points? Those are the only ones you are getting this year!" he yelled at him straight to his ugly face. Snotlout only sneered as Hookfang came. "Oh yeah Hiccup? Well guess what. It's like boy and dragon have become one and we will win again this year. Cause the Jorgensen clan always does what they do best. Win. And you always humiliate yours. And tomorrow you're going to have to deal with Snotfang!" he laughed at the genius name and flew away. "Oh yeah! Well tomorrow you're going to have to deal with Hicctooth!" he retorted as Astrid came over. "Hicctooth?" she questioned. "Yeah not my snappiest come back. But think about it. I actually have a chance to win this year." he told her calmly. "It would be nice to see someone else with the Thawfest medal alright." she got onto her own dragon and flew off for practice. Hiccup turned to Toothless who nuzzled up to him. "You've lit your last fire Snotfang. For tomorrow is a new day." and with that he departed from the academy to go flying with Toothless. Just him and the dragon no one else.

JackFrost-xx

Jack grinned at his marvelous work. Snotlout on the floor, clutching his nose. But he couldn't meet Hiccup's gaze directly merely because he didn't feel worthy. . . Instead he settled on grabbing the boy's hand in his and walking back home.

Thawfest festival went a little worse than Jack expected. His back was sore from landing on it after the log roll. He hadn't expected to fly off so early, but Ruffnut grabbing on his arm as she fell didn't help at all. Snotlout gloated like the ugly pig that he was; the pretty bruise on his cheek was the only thing keeping his spirits high. He found Tundra flirting with some other girl dragons, who shied away from him. Jack chuckled. "Yea I know how you feel bro," Tundra rolled his eyes at him as if to say "I don't know what you're talking about~"

"You ready to lose tomorrow?" Jack said. The dragon just glared at him. "Yea we're definitely losing with that attitude of yours." Tundra scoffed and trotted away to mess around with the female dragons. Jack spotted Hiccup and Toothless airborne in the setting sky. It was a beautiful sight, and Jack didn't want to miss a second of it. He nudge Tundra by pulling on his horn.

The two flew to where Hiccup and Toothless were. Hiccup had been upset from interacting with Snotlout earlier. Who wouldn't be? The only time to feel good around the guy was when he was punched.

"Hey Hiccup!" Jack smiled finally catching up to them. "You wanna race!?" the brunette shouted over the wind, Tundra crooned in excitement. The little Viking prince looked like he needed a good time.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was deep in thought. The emerald encrusted circlet reflected with different beams of the setting sun. His hand ghostly passed over it as he realized he been wearing it the entire Thawfest games. As he and Toothless flew a voice finally broke apart the circulating thoughts in his head. Jack. He looked to his left side and sure enough there was Jack and Tundra. "You challenging a Night Fury to a race?" he laughed slightly feeling better by the second now the teen had shown up. "But sure I'll race you. Be prepared to lose though." he grinned as they hovered in mid air. As soon as three was struck the two took off. He grinned as the wind wiped through his auburn hair. Now to leave Jack and Tundra in the dust. He clicked the gear changing Toothless' tail position as they took off like bullet as sound erupted around them at how fast they were going. And added in a little flip to show off. He turned Toothless back towards Berk and passed Jack who hadn't gotten to their midpoint yet as he grinned as he passed him. "Gotta do better than that." he shouted as he and Toothless raised in the air adds up the cliffs of Berk. They had won the race and decided to do a trust fall. At the highest point Hiccup fell purposely from Toothless' saddle as they both plummeted towards the earth. He even had Toothless poke him making him turn mid air. Just a few more feet as he turned his chests towards the group and came back into contact with the saddle. One click and Toothless' wings spanned out creating two white lines of mist as they landed safely on the ground. Jack and Tundra were waiting for them as Jack look in complete awe. "When we get you through a few more lessons you can do the trust fall" he only grinned as Jack crushed him into a hug. "Hey? You okay?" he questioned him. It was like he was worried he'd plummet to his death or something.

JackFrost-xx

Jack was more than okay. It made him so happy to spend time with the younger Viking like this. To him, nothing else in the world mattered as they flew above it. It was cinematic, almost too good to be try but Jack didn't give a fuck at the moment. Reality was just as blurry as the island below, with the expanse of sky just above the orange clouds. He could see the moon in the distance, the only witness to the moment. Jack let go of the smaller male, instead closing his eyes just to enjoy the solitary breeze.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"You are. . ."

"I mean Berk. . . it looks nice from up here. . ."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup only grinned. "You sure you're okay Jack?" he questioned as the boy kept looking away from him. His stomach growled as he blushed slightly as Jack's sounded the same. "I think we should head to the Great Hall for dinner." he told the older teen as they turned towards the center of Berk. Dragons were allowed inside as he and Jack entered together. Mrs. Overland had Emma close by as she stopped her from coming to hug him. "Why does your mother hate me? Did I do something to offend her?" he questioned hoping Jack could answer it. Maybe he knew something Thaddeus didn't.

Stoick watched as Rapunzel got from her seat and nearly tackled his son to the ground. He shook his head amusedly as the only thing keeping Hiccup up was Toothless' snout.

The dragon simply tilted his head. He had never seen this girl before. How'd she know his rider? He watched Jack simply snatch Emma from her seat away from his mother as his rider joined him with Rapunzel and Flynn.

The auburnette smiled. "Well I hope the feast is good tonight. It varies from all our homes. So cornbread Jack." The way Jack's eyes widened at the word cornbread only made him grin. They had their own table as Emma slipped under the table and into his lap. "Hey there." The girl only looked up at him and hugged him as he winced. His back suddenly hurt as Rapunzel became worried. "It's nothing. Probably bruised is all." He told his older sister who gave him a look of doubt.

JackFrost-xx

"Ma just doesn't like Vikings or dragons or outsiders or Jacks. Anyone who doesn't come from Berk is an unfriend of hers. Nothing to be worried about, she's always like that. I imagine that's the face she made when I came out," Jack grinned at the younger until he got tackled by a certain blond princess. He awkwardly inched away from the fierce noble and settled on slinging his sister over his shoulders. Emma giggled and pulled on her brother's spiky hair. "Giddyup horsey!" and Jack trotted on to the table where Hiccup, Rapunzel, and the man named Flynn sat. Jack sneered at Flynn before tossing him a casual grin. "Dammit. He's hot too." Jack said mentally naming Flynn as friend and competition. Emma swung down from her brother and scampered onto Hiccup. Rapunzel and Jack both chuckled.

The blond princess casted the annoying brunette boy a glare before continuing her chatter with Hiccup. "I didn't know ogres were allowed to eat on the table," she said pouting slightly.

"Oh well, forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't think ogresses were an exception. Besides, this ogre has a collar," Jack replied with the straightest face in the world as he continued eating cornbread, resisting the urge to just stuff it in his mouth.

"Anyways, little Hiccy~" Rapunzel's green eyes beamed with excitement, "what do you have in mind from tomorrow's Thawfest games?! Your cousin is quite the distasteful chap isn't he?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup had picked up a mug of juice from the sun kingdom and he places Emma beside him in the bench. He listened the two bicker before the nickname as he choked on it and slammed the mug looking up as he wiped juice from his face with his sleeve. "W-What*cough* did you call me?*cough*" he questioned his sister. It sounded like Hiccy. What the hell?! She never called him that before. Only Hic.

Flynn chuckled as he sat in between Rapunzel and the brunette boy. "Alright you two no need to fight. Can't we leave things in the past? We're guests here on Berk, blondie. You know how to act." he reminded her since they were here representing the Sun Kingdom.

Hiccup felt a tug on his sleeve. Emma had reached up and fixed his circlet since it tilted when he choked on his drink. "Thanks Emma." he told her gently as she only grinned. "Mrs. Overlad please leave me alone...I've done nothing to you and I damn right deserve the same respect I showed you in your own home!" he stood up narrowing his eyes at the woman that was behind him and now in front. "I don't know what I did but I'm sorry for whatever it was. You are guests here in my home. I'd like to be shown the same respect your husband shows to my father thank you and have a nice night." with that he turned and sat back down on the bench as Emma crawled into his lap to be protected from her mother's gripping hands. "And yeah Snotlout. He's going to finally lose. And I'll make sure I'm not a lousy winner either. It's been a goal to win Thawfest and now I have a shot to do it. All thanks to Toothless." he told Rapunzel. She smiled really wanting to meet the dragon that started it all. But Mrs. Overland was still behind him.

JackFrost-xx

His mother was just about to smack the Viking, lay an intrusive hand on him. His Hiccup. Jack was quick to stand and catch his mother's hand before it fell on the prince. The table hushed and watched in slow motion. His fierce grip on his Mother's hand was less terrifying than the cold gaze he held on her. Even she was struck with fear of her son. She'd never seen him so feral in her life; a stare she'd never forget ever came from own.

"Perhaps you're not well, Mother?" his voice was so foreign and distant from the bubbly teen she could call hers; she could hear the disdain in every hushed syllable. The glare was kept until the woman recoiled as though she had touched fire. Tears brimmed her wide eyes as she retreated from the Great Hall.

Emma was terrified. She had never seen her brother so mad before; far different from the usual rage of outbursts. The stillness that surrounded him was scarier than ever. He sat back down as if nothing ever happened. ". . . Jack?. . ." she was shaking even when his gentle eyes smiled at her in reassurance.

Rapunzel was just about to stand as soon as she saw the crazy woman try to hit her brother. Jack had beat her to it. The blond was in shock, unable to make out what just happened. "T-thank you. . .Jack. . ." she said, and their eyes met for a moment of truce. Somehow she'd gained some newfound trust for him . . .

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He blinked a few times and gently brought the tiny girl shaking in his lap in a tight hug. He was nearly hit! Sure he was picked on and bullied. But no one ever dared touching him in fear of losing the hand that struck him. Stoick made it clear that no one would ever touch him. He looked at the woman's hand inches away from his head. He surely had flinched and closed his eyes but peeled them open when the hand don't make contact. Jack's hand in a vice grip making marks on the woman's hand as she struggled to get away. Those eyes. He never seen that look before. Cold and feral towards the woman but protectiveness was an absolute in those eyes. Why did he need to feel the urge to protect him? Was it because he was his friend? "Jack. Thank you." he smiled gently as Emma stopped shaking and craved more of his attention. She was scared of how her mother would punish them. "No Emma. You two will not be punished for doing something wrong. You'll get a stern talking to and extra chores and about an hour in the corner to think about what you did. But never psychical punishment." Hiccup told her and crunched her cheeks as she blew a raspberry at him. He laughed and let her cheeks go back to their usual place lifting Emma's spirits. Jack was leaned back eating his fill of cornbread. "I hope it taste good. I worked really hard to make all the loaves for today." he scratched his head slightly.

Flynn was impressed with this kid. "Jack right? That takes spunk to do kid. I don't think we've been fully introduced. Name's Flynn Rider. Blondie I told you he was a good kid didn't I?" he chuckled as his fiancée only stuck her tongue out at him. He leaned over and have her a peck on the lips making her blush. "Well don't stick your tongue out at me." he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

Stoick on the other hand had Thaddeus glaring at him. "To be fair she started it with 'im. He was only sticking up for himself is there a crime for that where ye's live aye? Best for ye to find her before night falls. Who knows what lurks in Berk after the sun goes down." he only took a swig of his mead as Thaddeus took off to find his wife.

JackFrost-xx

"You made this? It tastes good~" Jack said calmly. "Nice to meet you too, Flynn Rider. Ya see? Even he knew I was a good kid~"

"Don't push your luck," Rapunzel retorted. "Goodness what's wrong with that woman? You're not hurt are you?" the blond had stood up from her side of the table to search her brother for any injuries. "That was a near thing. . ." Jack munched away as soon as the place was safe. He bid "Adieu~" to the rest of the table.

"Emma you wanna go to bed, dear? You look tired," Jack said crouching down to her height. She timidly nodded her head and suppressed a yawn. He calmly carried her out the Great Hall.

"Jack . . you were scary back there. . ."

"Aww, Em, I'm sorry if I scared you. But you gotta admit, I make a convincing troll~" Jack grinned at the little girl and she giggled and held on tighter to him.

Thaddeus marched out looking for his wife who headed back to their place and wept on the bed. He hadn't fully comprehended what had happened, but this was surely Jack's doing. All Jack's doing.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

The small girl was lifted from his lap as he lay his head gently against he table. A yawn came from it as he himself was lifted from the table by his father. He curled into the warm embrace.

Stoick carried the boy home as he was followed by his sons dragon. Rapunzel and Flynn would be staying in Hiccup's room. There was a second bed in his room. He lead the three up the stairs as he lay his son into bed gently. Removed access clothes and his boot and prosthetic. He pulled the blanket over the small boy and removed the circlet placing it on the night stand beside the bed. "Sweet dreams son" he smiled. "Goodnight you two." he told Rapunzel and Flynn as he closed the door to the room and went to his own for the night.

-Thump- The auburnette groaned and curled under his blanket further. -Thump.- This time a roar was mixed into the thumping as he pulled the blanket a little off yawning. -Thump- He sat up in bed yawning. "Alright...alright...I'm up...I'm up..." he muttered pulling his boot and prosthetic on. He fumbled around the bed and found his helmet and placed it on his head. He was the only one up for the moment as be trudged down the stairs slipping on his bearskin vest. Down the stairs as he looked up on the roof. "Well good morning Mister Bossy." he teased the Night Fury. The dragon gurgled at him and he copied and did it back "Argagagahahaggagag to you too." he smiled as his prosthetic slipped and Toothless caught him. "Thanks buddy. Yes we can go flying before the games today." The dragon seemed over joyed as they took off into the raising sun.

Stoick sat at the table as Rapunzel came down. "He and Toothless went flying early this morning. He should be back soon." he told the blonde as she sat down still waking up looking satisfied with his answer as to why Hiccup wasn't in bed when she woke up.

JackFrost-xx

Jack groaned as he woke up on the floor once more. Somehow he had rolled off. His mother was a mess in front of the fire when he took Emma home the other night. His father was silent when he came. Not that the brunette cared. He clambered back onto the bed beside his sister, who unconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth. It's been a while since they'd done this together. "Hey Em, wake up kiddo," he nudged her, until she opened her eyes.

"...you're usually not awake before me..." she mumbled, her face buried into his arm.

"Well I figured that you'd wake up early too since its Thawfest."

She groaned.

"And Hiccup is probably there already."

To that, the little brunette woke up immediately, her brother snickering behind her. He pretended to miss the last two steps on the stairs and fell back first at the bottom. Emma giggled. His pain was her joy. Jack grabbed two pieces of toast, the bigger piece for Emma, and he headed out with her on his shoulders. He felt her crumbs falling into his hair but he didn't really care. Tundra and Nightwing followed close behind them as they walked to the dragon academy.

Rapunzel and Flynn headed over to the dragon academy. The blond princess was still worried about her little brother's whereabouts. She saw Jack and Emma already there.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup arrived at the Dragon Academy first. He had been scratching Toothless like he did usually in the morning before he was grabbed and then all he saw was a fist. He recoiled backwards as he noticed Jack and Emma as Snotlout rounded on him again hitting him hard causing blood to come down from his nose as he tripped to the ground. He protected himself by curling up as Toothless rose from his spot and started mauling the beefy boy. He roared in face and even managed to bite the arm that came at him as he knocked him away in a bloody mess. Shortly after the Night Fury turned and gently started licking his riders face. "H-Hey...I'm alright bud..." he managed to say from pinching his nose to stop bleeding. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and let the blood flow. His cousin managed to miss his nose but now sported a good black eye and very bruised cheek. He spit blood into the ground of the academy as well as he stood back into his own two feet. He couldn't turn to see the group's face to letting them see him get beat up like that. Bad enough his entire back was bruised black and blue and now his face as he felt two familiar hands on him. Rapunzel's hands as he looked at his sister's glowing emerald orbs. He looked at her squinted in the one eye from his eye swelling from Snotlout's punch. "RaRa...I'm sorry you had to see that...I'm just so weak and I can't protect myself like you can." he told her in a low tone so she and only she could hear him admit something like this. He didn't want to see weak in front of Emma and Jack. But he guessed he already did. The only thing to make him jump was Mrs. Overland's gasp. She had come to the academy for what? To see him get beat up? Tears stung his eyes as he hugged his sister tightly burying his face into her shoulder. He hated Mrs. Overland. Why would she show him pity after being so nasty to him before hand? Was it because he got beat up? He kept himself close to Rapunzel as the strict woman came closer. Maybe she saw it as an opportunity to hurt him too? His thin frame shook slightly against Rapunzel as the woman was mere inches from him now. Where was his father? He needed him now.

JackFrost-xx

Mrs. Overland was just about to apologize for her sudden outburst yesterday. She hadn't meant to apologize for trying to hit him, merely for causing the commotion. Her journey was interrupted when she heard the familiar cry of her son. She screamed in horror. Jack had jumped the downed Snotlout and in a fit of blind rage had begun pelting punch after punch on the Viking's face. Blood coated his fist. Snotlout quickly recovered from the initial dragon attack, he was a Viking after all and a mere bite to the arm was nothing. He tried clawing Jack off of him, and with precious struggle he managed to get Jack beneath him. Snotlout's blue eyes met with Jack's furious gaze and he grinned. The Viking reached down to the other teens face and attempted to gouge his eye out with his meaty fingers. Jack squirmed like an animal until he bit down on the fingers. Snotlout howled in pain, his skin tearing against Jack's teeth. The bigger teen retracted, staring at the bloody mess of fingers, his hand coming back down to punch Jack right in the jaw. The bottom corner of his lips swelled and blood rushed out of the gash. The slimmer teen was quicker, none of Snotlout's hits had fazed him and Jack had Snotlout in a tight headlock, threatening and not hesitating to break the Viking's neck. For once, Snotlout was afraid of him. Though he couldn't see it, Jack could feel the fear vibrate throughout the teen's body. Serves you right, you bastard. . . Seeing Hiccup so hurt, so beaten, had never ushered this reaction from him before. The thought only made his grasp tighter.

"Stoick!" he heard his father call. Suddenly, Jack felt a strong hand rip him away from the choking Snotlout. His father had pulled away the Viking. The brunette continued to try to claw his way out of the chief's hold, but the booming voice stopped him. As much as he wanted to kill Snotlout, it stopped and Jack walked over to the group. Rapunzel stared at him in shock, her grasp on Hiccup was tighter. Emma had tears in her eyes. Lightly he coaxed Hiccup to face him, Rapunzel's grip getting looser. Jack stared into those lovely green eyes, tears coating his long lashes. He swept his hand gently over the smaller boy's forehead to brush away the bangs that covered the rest of the bruise. He could've prevented this. He could've stopped Hiccup from getting hurt again, but he was just too distracted. Jack could feel his own eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry . . ." he whispered.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

It was hard for him to see the whole thing that had just occurred. He knew Snotlout was recovering from the mauling Toothless had given him then the tight grip around him as his sister shielded him from the sight. He felt Emma against his hip as his tunic became steadily wet. What was going on?! He wanted to see. All he knew was that he pulled away from Rapunzel easily as he felt Jack's hand on him. He leaned gently into that light touch as he heard his whisper. "What do you have to be sorry about? You were just protecting me. I couldn't ever be mad about that Jack. Thank you so much." he wrapped his noodle arms around Jack and hugged him in a friendly way of course. Jack shared that feeling towards him. He gently wiggled Emma between them as they became a group hug. She merely wanted them close. Him especially before thin hands tried tearing them apart. "Please leave us alone..." he told the grabbing hands of Thaddeus. The leader of Burgess was kind towards him unlike his wife and he was thankful that the man backed away. He had heard them last night talking about taking Emma home. He wasn't going to let them take her without Jack by her side. He cared about the two Overland's as they made a special place in his heart. Emma's head nuzzled into the nap of his neck as the three parted. "You make a great Viking, Jack." he smiled gently at the tall brunette as he felt the hands of his sister against his face. Then the familiar words. 'Its time to heal you guys.' The two sat down calmly as his sister's hair was wrapped gently around his face as the familiar song was sung. The hair fell from his face as it looked like it had been before Snotlout went at him. His sister than moved to Jack and did the same thing as they looked they had before the were hurt. He grinned at Jack's gaping look. "Her hair glows and heals." he told him as he shook his head as it finally sank in.

Stoick only sent Snotlout to go get himself cleaned up as he turned he held an arm around Thaddeus' waist as he went for his son after they were healed. The smaller man was squirming to get out of it. "Thaddeus best ye calm down before ye do anymore damage aye?" he asked the struggling thin man trying to discipline his offspring but violence was never a way to correct a child's behavior.

JackFrost-xx

The man stepped back, calming down before hurdling to his son again. Jack seemed to have mutual feelings of distance towards him. His wife came crying to him, burying her head into his shoulder. All he could do was wrap his arms around her.

"I told you! I told you we shouldn't have sent him here! It's made him worse!" she screamed as her husband told her to hush.

Hiccup seemed to feel a bit better, as he busied himself with Toothless in preparation for the Thawfest games today. Rapunzel wished her little brother good luck, and with one last reassuring hug she went over to the seats. She passed Jack with a glance. He stared back at her, still unable to fully comprehend how her hair had magical capabilities. "I don't think he feels as strongly as you do, Jack. . ." she spoke quietly. Jack's eyes widened at her. Could she really have noticed all that?

"W-what do you-"

"I'm afraid you're just another friend. . ." Rapunzel said almost warningly. She walked away with Flynn, who seemed confused by the quiet exchange. Jack felt as though Snotlout's punches had really reached his heart. Could she have meant what she said? He decided to shake it off for the time being as he prepared to ride on Tundra.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He smiled gently as he knelt down to Emma's height as she pulled on his sleeve. "And what honor have I to meet the fairest lady of them all?" he questioned her as she blushed. He liked that little blush a little too much. And her cute little giggle too. He hugged the smaller girl gently as she smothered him in hugs. Then he was blushing a deeper red as she kissed his cheek. She whispered into his ear saying he had to win her hand in the games as he smiled gently. "Anything my princess commands I shall obey." he placed a hand over his chest and smiled gently at her as she tackled him to the ground. "Aw Emma. Come on now I gotta get Toothless' new tail and saddle attached. Go join my sister and Flynn alright? Where a proper princess should sit." he tweaked her nose gently as she planted one more kiss on his cheek before running off after Rapunzel. He watched Flynn pick her up and ride on his shoulders. He unattached Toothless' saddle first and replaced it with the feather weight one. He rubbed his cheek gently smiling to himself. Emma would be a fine lady when she got older. He just hoped her parents would let him peruse her when she was the right age. Emma seemed to love it here already. He pulled the last straps to the dragons tail as he put the old tail and saddle into the store room and scratched his dragon. "There we go buddy. Saddle stripped down. Light as a feather. And a tail light as paper but stronger than any other tail before I've made. You'll be even faster than before. Sound good bud?" he asked the Night Fury as he rumbled at him nodding his head in an understanding nod.

Flynn sat down with little Emma on his lap. She was a cute kid. Course she was. Look at her brother. Strikingly handsome like himself. Bold and daring nature again like himself. He saw a lot of himself in Jack and he didn't want to admit it. "So Emma. Seems you've got a fancy to Rapunzel's little brother. Am I right? I mean he's not much but I think he'll make you a great husband one day. What are your thoughts Rapunzel? Could you see her as your sister-in-law from marrying Hiccup?" the question brought a bright red blush to both Rapunzel and Emma as the tiny girl hid from him. He leaned in a bit to Emma and whispered to her. "I think he seems to like you back Emma. Look how he runs the cheek you kissed. He likes you." he chuckled as the little girl went to an adoring look in her eye. The look that girl was indeed in love with someone. This didn't being any good news to her parents however. He looked over as Emma's mother started frantically causing an episode pointing to both the girl in his lap and at Hiccup. He didn't need to be in earshot to know what she was saying as he looked at his fiancée.

'Our daughter is not going to marry that...that thing! She is a lady! Not a savage. I will not allow it! I'll have to be dead and buried before he touches our little girl Thaddeus!'

Flynn handed the little girl to Rapunzel as he strolled over to the Overland's. He wasn't going to listen to this any longer. "Excuse me? Did you just call Rapunzel's little brother a savage?" he questioned the woman. He wasn't happy at all. "Because last I looked that quote on quote savage has done nothing but be kind to you and your husband. He is a gentlemen and he deserves to be treated as such. So what if his father is a Viking chief? Your daughter will be marrying a Prince. The Prince of Berk and the Sun Kingdom." he made the whole situation discussible by using his hands. "So please be quiet. And stop insulting my fiancée's brother. He's a good kid and it's shame you can't realize this. Have a nice day by the way." And with that he walked away from Thaddeus and Mrs. Overland an back to his fiancée and little Emma. He gently took her from Rapunzel's lap and put her back into his as he smiled down at her for putting her head against his shoulder. "Might wanna be careful. Blondie will get jealous. She's feisty when she's jealous." he was only joking with the girl as she giggled at his joke.

JackFrost-xx

Jack was so ready to lose. Tundra had different plans, but his rider knew none of them would go very well. The brunette pondered upon what the blond princess had told him. He hadn't meant to be too obvious or pervasive. He enviously eyed his little sister and Hiccup. His sister seemed to be getting all the luck. He could feel his heart sinking by the second. He frowned and tried to distract himself by narrowing his eyes at Snotlout. Damn he hated that kid's guts.

"No that little girl is a little cutie~!" she said lightly pinching the girl's cheeks as she giggled. "I don't mind at all~ as long as my little brother is happy. . . Actually Flynn I wanted to talk to you about something." the princess whispered into her fiancée's ear. "A certain someone's also had his eye on our little Hiccup," she simply stated, the tilt of her head pointing to a certain other brunette. "To be frank. . . I don't actually approve of him. . ." Rapunzel bit her lip at this. Jack's definitely redeemed some of himself by showing such devotion in keeping Hiccup safe, but somehow it wasn't enough for her. Hiccup deserved better. "Maybe we should keep him away? What do you think?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He raised his eyebrow at her. "No why would you keep him away? Maybe having Hiccup to protect will change him and cause him to stay faithful and loyal?" he smiled gently. He loved Rapuznel really he did. "Blondie this could work both ways. Hiccup's got protection, Jack has a reason to remain loyal and true to one person and not waver. Get what I mean?"

Stoick stood from his seat as all the Berkians had gathered at last. "Welcome to day two of our festival. Today three events shall take place on the backs of dragons. The first event is the hurdles where rider and dragon must work together to get under all of them without hitting or touching them. The second event is Friend or Foe. The riders and dragon will need to shoot wooden outcasts and spare the innocent. The third event is a free event. Dragon and rider will display one trick they've worked on and get a score from our three judges. And now let the games begin!" he boomed as a bucket was clunk to signify the start. "Ye's in a treat Rapunzel. Hiccup's quite a dragon trainer with that night Fury of his" he smiled gently to the blonde princess.

The first event came upon them as they all mounted their dragons and got ready for their turn. First up Fishlegs and Meatlug. They got got stuck. Second up Ruffnut and Tudfnut with their dragon Barf and Belch. Twins ended up in the stands. The came Astrid and Stormfly. The two would of gotten a perfect run if they hadn't hit the last one. Then it was Jack and Tundra. Jack's cloak wrapped around one of the hurdles as they lost the run. Then Snotlout. "Let me show you how it's done." As they did their run Snotlout's head hit every single hurdle. Now it was Hiccup. He clicked his prosthetic in as he tapped Toothless. "Let's go" Toothless and him did the run perfectly and upside down too. "First round goes to Hiccup." the announcer called. Hiccup couldn't of been happier. "I think those are my first Thawfest points ever! Oh this is a great feeling. I feel taller. Am I taller? Don't answer that." he grinned happily. Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "I-Is Hiccup gloating?" he questioned. "I don't know. I've never heard Hiccup actually gloat before." the blonde replied as Snotlout came taking about how many wins he needed. "Yeah we'll this it the size of your brain. No thats better." he grinned as he looked at Astrid. "What? He started it...when we were five..." he retorted.

The second event was now under way. Hiccup was up first with Toothless as they shot outcasts and landed and looked around. One popped out from behind him as Toothless swiped at it causing them to get a perfect score. Astrid next. They managed to pierce one innocent. Meatlug and Fishlegs...don't even go there. Ruffnut and Tuffnut just burned everything and laughed about it. Jack did pretty good for the most part expect for the last outcast. Tundra's bellow blew away the innocents. Now it was Snotlout's turn. First shot was okay but thats when everything went out of control. Hookfang wouldn't stop. Hiccup won the round. "Hey Snotlout your dad looks pretty angry at you right now." he snickered at him. "Oh yeah! Well he always looks like that twig!" he shoved Hiccup only got back up again. Two points for him. Win the next event and the first tie in Thawfest history would be made.

The third event was a bit delayed as the three judges took their grand time taking their places at the judging table. The free stunt event. Hiccup looked over as Jack hugged him good luck "Maybe next year?" he questioned the taller teen. Then he could train Jack so they could do better. He watched Jack join his sister in the stands following his parents glares. Fishlegs and Meatlug went first doing a move they called Extreme Butterfly. They spun off. No points. The twins and their dragon went doing a move called The Iron Split as Tuffnut's legs cracked and let his face scrunch up in pain. Astrid and Stormfly doing a Walking Natter. Now it was Hiccup and Toothless as they gained astounding speeds up the side of a rock and flipped backwards over it and recovered zooming away. He grinned as he got a perfect score. Snotlout was doing a Rings if Death thing. Hookfang lit the wooden rings on fire and as soon they got close Hookfang freaked out throwing Snotlout off as he ran to the nearest bucket of water. "I get the flaming rings part. But where's the death? I feel cheated" retorted Tuffnut to his twin. And the third event was over. For the first time in Thawfest History a tie was called. "You're going down tomorrow toothpick. So don't think your better cause you managed a few points." Snotlout sneered at him. "Oh yeah well check the score board Snotlout! Not anymore! What's the matter Yak got your tongue?" he called out as Smotlout kicked a bucket and stormed away. "Oh I can feel him crumbling under the pressure." he told Astrid in an evilly demeanor. Astrid only laughed as they parted ways.

Hiccup smiled hearing a familiar voice call his name. Here came little Emma with Nightwing following her like a duckling. He got down onto one knee and picked up the girl when she ran into his arms. She was smothering him in kisses on his cheeks. He only smiled and hugged her tightly. "I must be doing well because you and Jack are here cheering me on." he told Emma as he looked up at Jack too. He only grinned back at him for the moment before his hand was on his head ruffling his auburn hair. "Hey no fair I can't even reach that high on you!"

JackFrost-xx

"I know you'll do excellent. Kick his ass won't you?" Jack chuckled as he ruffled the auburn hair. Remarks on his height always made him feel proud. Rapunzel sped over to her little brother locking him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so proud of you Hic! You're doing so excellent!" she kissed her brother's forehead. "You win and beat that bad Viking okay? We're all so proud of you!"

"So proud!" Emma echoed.

Jack stepped away, next to Flynn. For a moment he eyed the other man and noticed he was about two or three inches away from Flynn's height. 'Almost' Jack reassured himself. Maybe Jack should ask for Flynn for advice? Hiccup seemed immune to his advances before, so the traditional approaches wouldn't work. But at the same time, the teen didn't want to force himself on the other boy. Jack let out a sigh as he watched Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Emma in constant chatter.

"You're so amazing, my little brother! You'll do great tomorrow," she placed another kiss on the top of his head, embracing him again.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Flynn smiled gently at the scene. Jack beside him put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at the boy smiling. "I could easily push you off as my younger. Rapunzel look at this! Identical right?" He bent down to Jack's height as they both pulled off a smolder. She only giggled at them as he felt the younger boys arms around his waist. "Hey you alright kiddo?" he asked him as he hugged him back gently. "Okay I get it don't say a work Jack." he pet the boy's head gently in a caring way a parent would when a child needed emotional support or just needed the attention. Jack must of needed both at the same time. He had met the Overland's and they seemed to dislike him. A feeling he knew all to well. Only Rapunzel knew his real name and that it wasn't Flynn. He chuckled softly. "I'm here for you anytime Jack." he told him softly.

Hiccup was being smothered by girls. He never thought he'd see the day it would happen but here he was being hugged and kissed. He nearly laughed. All the hair was tickling him and he knew Emma wouldn't appreciate it if he sneezed on her. He turned his head away and sneezed as he thought. He accidentally bumped his lower jaw into Emma's head as she said ouch. "I'm so sorry Emma. Did I hurt you?!" He asked her worried that he had hurt the little girl in his arms. She nodded she was okay as he sighed in relief. "I'll make sure to win tomorrow. The Jorgensen's will be losing their first Thawfest. All because I decided to make Toothless' saddle and tail lighter and stronger." he smiled proudly of himself. For once maybe just maybe he'll get Snotlout's respect. One day he'd be chief and he'd banish him if he didn't change his attitude towards him. Or maybe not. Best to keep enemies under watch right? He looked up and saw Jack hugging Flynn. He smiled gently as Thaddeus looked upon the scene himself. He didn't look happy his son had run so quickly to someone else with his problems. One way to feel like a failure right?

JackFrost-xx

Jack broke away from the hug abruptly, blushing when everyone saw. He hadn't needed emotional support before, but he had to admit it felt nice. He scratched his arm and muttered a thanks. Eyes gazed around to see if anyone else saw, and at that moment Jack felt like Emma, always leaning on her older brother. It felt good. For once he didn't feel so alone anymore. Flynn seemed to be easy-going enough to tolerate him. Maybe he could go to him for advice? Jack thought to himself silently.

"Oh I have no doubts you'll win, Hic! You've definitely got this!" The blonde princess beamed. She gave her brother one last hug before ushering Flynn back to their place. She whispered as soon as they left the Academy. "Don't get too touchy-feely with him, Eugene!"she whined playfully. "I'm on Team Emma for this one!"

Jack wondered if anyone else could help him. He spotted Gobber in the smithery, doing whatever he thought blacksmiths did. Jack did mean to get his staff improved and maybe working in the smithery would ease his mind a bit. "Hello?" He chimed in.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Gobber was busy with his metal working. The need of supply for Dragons was high in demand as he worked the forge. Slamming and hammering he went as along humming and singing. He stopped hearing a voice. "Ah Jack. Come in. What can I help ye with?" he questioned.

Flynn smiled leaving Emma with Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Emma and smiled. "So Emma. Valentine's day is coming up soon. What do girls like to get on that particular day?" he questioned. Emma only looked at him blushing as she kissed the tip of his nose. He blushed and brought her into him closer and picked her up. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled gently as they headed towards his house.

JackFrost-xx

Emma buried her head in Hiccup's shoulder she was far too embarrassed to speak to him properly. She mumbled instead. "Well. . . you make something for someone you REALLY REALLY REALLY like! It could be anything as long as you make it. . ."

"Umm. . . I was wondering if you could umm. . . help me?" Jack walked in nervously, unsure how to talk to Gobber. The other Viking people, aka Snotlout, didn't seem too keen on talking to him. "My staff is just. . . umm. . wood. And I was wondering if you could infuse it . . . with some metal or - or Viking voodoo! Or whatever. I swear, I'll work hard in exchange! You could teach me how to do it! . . . "

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup kicked his one boot off as he trudged across the floors of his house and limped slightly upstairs to his room. He sat on his bed looking like he could drop at any moment. He looked at the tiny girl and ruffled her hair gently. His eyes started dropping as his hand dropped from Emma as he went into a deep sleep. He felt the little girl pick his arm up and crawl into the bed next to him as she cuddled up to him. And he remained asleep.

Gobber looked at the staff in question. He picked it up, tossed it, kept it balanced as his face and mind went into full gear of thinking. "Hm..." he kept going on and on after a while. "I'll see what I can do for ye. Gotta spend a few days without it if that's alright Jack. Ye aren't cut for a forge. See if Hiccup can help too. He's a great apprentice maybe I can make ye one too." he rambled on and on about it.

JackFrost-xx

"I-I was kinda hoping this would be a secret thing. . ." Jack leaned against the edge of one of the tables, handing Gobber his staff. "Hiccup . . . well he looks busy. . . and I was just wondering if I could use this to clear my head and kill some time. . ." He smiled at the Viking. "We could have bonding~" he sneered. "But in all seriousness, I do think I'm capable. I know I'm strong enough, and I'll be as committed as I can. . ." he looked at his feet, looking almost like a lost child as he said so.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Gobber kept inspecting the staff as he placed it into a nearby scale. "2.09 pounds. That's a nice weight for a staff." He muttered slightly. He looked slightly at Jack. "Well I see yer serious 'bout this. Okay I'll let ye make modifications to yer staff then. Go grab some materials from the storage room in the back of the shop then." he watched the brunette disappear as he grabbed an apron from a nearby hook and gloves since the boys hands weren't callused enough to handle without gloves like Hiccup and himself could. Jack came back and inspected the materials. "Silver. Use the silver for ye staff. It's light weight and will enable you to still use yer staff regularly and it doesn't need to be modified into a weapon. The notch in the staff is a good enough. Take several days to cover the wood entirely though. Oh one more thing. That end of the shop is off limits. That's Hiccup's Hallow don't ask why he named it that. But it's best not to touch the things he creates could take off yer arm or yer head." he told Jack seriously.

Hiccup started to stir what seem hours later. When he did Emma was sobbing against him as he blinked. "Emma?" he called to the little girl as he picked her up and places her into his lap. "Hey it's okay don't cry I've got you." he told her gently whispering to her and kissed the top of her head. The girl looked up at him as he wiped her tears away. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked as he rubbed her back gently. The little girl nodded to his question. His heart sank as she whimpered into him. She was so terrified. "Hey it's okay Em. The best way for nightmares to go away is to talk about it you know that? You can tell me if you'd like. But it's your choice if you wanna tell me or not Emma. But I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you I promise." he rocked her slightly as she only clung closer to him sniffling.

JackFrost-xx

"I. . . Jack . . . he died. . ." Emma started sobbing into Hiccup's chest. She shook as she spoke. "I had a dream he died! We were just skating! We were just skating and the ice was cracking! And then Jack fell in cause he tried to save me!" she choked in between her words. "He never came back up!"

"Hiccup's Hallow? That sounds enticing," Jack chuckled at he managed to get tools and materials at the back. It sounded interesting, the plans Gobber had for his staff. He'd spend the whole night toying around with the silver. Melting it, then molding it again. "But I wouldn't want to die so early. Hiccup would be the kind of person to have booby traps in there," he laughed. "So teach me!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup held Emma tightly not knowing what to do for a few minutes but just hold the little girl and comfort her until she felt better. "Hey Emma. Everything's going to be alright. Jack's at Gobber's he's not dead. The Boogeyman was being extra mean to you is all. Jack's not dead and I'll make sure he stays away from lakes then." he told her gently as she looked up at him. He took his handkerchief and wiped her eyes till no tears strolled down her puffed cheeks. "Feeling better now?" he asked her. She nodded and he smiles down at her. "See talking about it makes them go away and makes you feel loads better." he told her gently as the two lay back down together. Emma needed him the most right now. He wouldn't abandon her for work at the moment. "Do you want me to sing you to sleep Emma? Will that make the nightmares stay away?" he asked. Hoping she would say yes he brought the smaller girl to his chest and snuggled with her till she stopped shivering as he brought the warm blanket over their bodies.

Gobber looked at Jack quickly before grinning. "Well then get over here and lets get started aye?" he called out laughing patting the boy's shoulder gently. "Ya know I've only been hearing good things about ye from Stoick. Seems ye gained his trust. Just remember though Jack. Never and I mean never betray the chief's trust towards ye. Let's just say you'll meet an ugly end if ye do betray that trust." he told Jack seriously as he began showing Jack the art of being a blacksmith. Though they were interrupted by Thaddeus half way through. "Go and talk to yer father I'll watch over the silver to make sure it don't get too hot." he told him nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an rp based fanfic please be considerate for spelling errors also do not take. Contains flirty Jack on Hiccup (HiJack)**

JackFrost-xx

"Y-Yes please. . ." Emma shivered, tightening her hold on the Viking. Jack was fine. He was alive, okay, and bound to come home soon so she could hug him again.

Jack sighed. He had had so much fun with the older Viking. In just the few minutes he had met him, they'd already shared many laughs, smiles, and jokes. Personally, he was beginning to like Gobber as a paternal figure in his life. He seemed chill enough. His father had appeared a little too suddenly for Jack's liking. Just as he was getting comfortable. Lazily, he strolled over to his father. Most probably, he was going to berate him about what happened with that Snot kid.

"Look Dad.."

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Jack's eyes widened at his father's request, but he complied anyways. They walked towards the back of the shop, anxiety wracking Jack's frame as he followed. He just wanted out of all of this.

"We're going home." Finality. Jack couldn't comprehend what was said quick enough so his father continued. "It's best for you and Emma. That's why we came here. . ."

"No." Thaddeus turned around, an eyebrow raised at his son. "I said no. We're staying here."

"Jack, please don't be-"

"I'm sorry Dad. But wasn't it your idea to send us here in the first place?"

"Yes but-"

"We're staying here. We have a duty to fulfill here. I won't leave. Not on your account." his voice was stolid and even, the unchanging factor in it had his father stumped. Jack walked back to the forge, feeling a bit more disoriented than he'd like. He just wished Gobber would start making jokes again.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He looked at the small girl in his arm as she gently crawled onto his chest. His hand ran through her brown hair as he smiled gently. "I learned this one song from Princess Zelda. The ruler of Hyrule. Strict but fair to her people. Much like Dad." he told her gently as she looked up at him. He grinned and began to sing gently to her unaware of Mrs. Overland climbing the steps to his room.

"En daʃeʋu nobe̞ ʃo̞ndʊ,

tʏe ʃʊtʊ keuænu sale̞

En daʃeʋu nobe̞ dʊʃʊ,

tʏe ʃʊtʊ nobe̞ dezu dotʃe̞!"

The song rung through his room stopping the woman outside his room. "I learned Hylian when I was there. I can sing what it means. If you'd like." He asked Emma as she nodded her head yes eagerly to know what the song meant. So Hiccup sang once more to Emma.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.

Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."

He stopped singing as Emma smiled happily not ever noticing the door opening slightly as Emma's mother looked upon them astonished that Hiccup could sing like that. He decided to tell Emma the legend behind the song it self.

"The song is called Ballad of the Goddess. And this is why. It's an old prophecy about the Goddess of Light, Hylia choosing a hero who was brave and strong who would take on challenges that would prove to her that her chosen hero could come through without fail. And Princess Zelda is descended from that Goddess. And her chosen hero. Well he can't talk. He's very kind though. His name is Link. He wears a green tunic after a little influence from yours truly. Because green is the color of luck and courage." He chuckled as Emma hugged him. "Feeling better now?" he asked her. He hoped that story and song would make Emma's nightmares go away as he sat up gently and placed Emma onto his bed tucking her into the warm blankets. "Good night Emma. Sweet dreams." He told her as he planted a gentle kiss to her forehead. Within minuets the little girl was asleep again. He smiled as he went to go get something to eat. His arm was grabbed gently by Mrs. Overland. "Mrs. Overland?" he questioned.

Gobber looked up from watching the silver simmer gently as Jack came back. "Ah it didn't go so well did it?" he asked him. Everyone in the village seemed to always come to him with their problems maybe he could get Jack to do the same. Any person trusted by Stocik was trusted by him. Chief in question had been hauled off for the night for patrol to keep watchful eyes for any signs of the Alvin and his crew. They were lucky they hadn't struck since Thawfest began. Oh well Jack seemed tight. So he cracked a joke as the boy laughed. That's what he liked to hear as they got to work on Jack's staff.

JackFrost-xx

"You should say your 'good-bye's to Emma. . . we're leaving." she said. Finality was ultimate in her tone. She retreats back into the darkness, catching some shut eye before the next day.

"Oh my goodness, it looks amazing Gobber!" Jack peered at his new staff, no, weapon. This would surely keep Alvin at bay. He'd spend all this quiet time trying to learn how to fight properly once and for all.

"We should celebrate after this. C'mon man the rums on me~"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup's eyes fell. "No! You're not taking her away. She's safe here and so is Jack. Emma's staying where she is Mrs. Overland. Good bye." he slammed the door and ran back upstairs as Emma was wide awake again. He crushed the girl to him as he tried to calm her. "Emma I won't let her take you. Dad won't allow it." He stood up and gently rubbed his hand against Emma's back. "Oh Emma it'll be alright." he sat on his bed again rocking her gently as she looked up at him. "Hey there we go no crying now. You don't need to go Emma." he hugged the girl tightly as her smaller arms wrapped around his neck.

Gobber chuckled. "Actually I need some shut eye. Last day of Thawfest tomorrow. Go and see yer sister aye? No doubt she won't take to being tried to force to leave well." he looked at Jack as the boy bolted towards Hiccup's house.

Hiccup stayed upstairs with Emma. He rocked the girl gently not hearing the door to his house close. Not until his bedroom door creaked open. "Jack?" he questioned without looking up.

JackFrost-xx

Jack headed home, swinging his new staff to and fro as he walked. He deposited the weapon in his room before heading to Emma to say goodnight. What he didn't expect were the tears currently being shed. He locked the door behind him, in case Mother decided to come again. She was crying outside again muttering about demons living in the house or something. Typical mother. Jack rushed over to Hiccup and Emma, a look of great concern on his face.

"Em?" Emma immediately looked up, hours of crying evident in her sore eyes. She cried louder and hugged him tightly as soon as he sat on the bed. "Emma shh.." he quirked an eyebrow at Hiccup, mouthing the words "what the heck is going on?"

"I had a nightmare! I had a nightmare that you drowned, but Hiccup made it better, but then Mommy came in and said we're going home tomorrow and and and-" Emma sobbed.

"Shhh... relax kiddo. It's alright," Jack chuckled, rubbing the top of his sister's head gently. It was routine for him after all the nightmares she'd had in her life. "I'm alive aren't I?" he chuckled some more. "Mother can't tell us what to do anymore. I'll keep us here, I promise."

"I don't wanna go back! All the boys are mean!"

"I promise I promise. And besides, Hiccup would miss us. Wouldn'tcha?" Jack sends the other boy a practiced puppy-eyed look.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled gently at them. "Of course I'd miss you. I'd miss you both. You've become part of the family and dad seems to like you both now." Emma slipped away from Jack after his response and he picked her up. He opened his bedroom door as they headed outside. He didn't even look over to Mrs. Overland. He carried Emma and had Jack follow as they went to go and find Thaddeus.

The three were very successful in finding the brunette man with his father. He was trying to attack his father. He placed Emma down and tackled Thaddeus to the ground. "Don't you ever place a hand in my father again!" he pinned the man down surprisingly for his small size.

Stoick frowned down at Thaddeus. "Ah what happened to ye Thaddeus. Where's the kind man I used to know? Driven insane? Maybe yer actually working or Alvin!" The recoiled look on Thaddeus' face was enough. "Yer trying to betray me Thaddeus? Get off my island now." he growled at the man. "Take yer ungrateful wife and leave! Emma and Jackson stay under my protection. Until you break away from the Outcasts. Am I clear?!" he yelled at him.

JackFrost-xx

Thaddeus growled. With newfound strength he wrestled the smaller boy on top of him, lifting them both up with Hiccup in a headlock. The man pulled out a dagger from his side, positioned to slit the boy's neck. Emma screamed.

"Take one step..." he panted. "and I'll kill him." The arm around Hiccup's neck drew tighter, nearly suffocating him. Hiccup struggled, but to no avail. The feral strength ran in the family, apparently. "You don't know what it's like..." his voice cracked. "Hundreds of those damned Outcasts... in our island... raiding our homes... and where's the protection Stoick!? Where has it gone!?" the knife slips against Hiccup's neck, a small cut forming where it hit him from the man's movements.

"Just this boy... Just this measly excuse for a Viking.. and it'll all be over...Protection was never secure in Berk... It never was..." Thaddeus took a step backwards, ready to hand over Hiccup to Alvin. A sheen of silver in his peripheral stopped him.

"Let him go."

Emma had tears running down her cheeks, unable to reach out to Hiccup. She hadn't noticed Jack retreat back into his room when the commotion happened. She hadn't noticed him there at all until now.

"Jack.. a staff isn't going to-" Thaddeus is cut off by the sharp metal ready to slice the back of his neck. How in the...

"JACKSON!" his mother screams, but Jack tosses her aside as usual.

"You stupid boy..." his father laughs bitterly, Jack all to familiar with the tone. "You never learn do you? This is all for your own good. Don't you know what's good for you?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'd let him go," the teen replies with twice the bitterness. Thaddeus is stumped. He needn't turn to see the icy glare from his son. The man chuckles, releasing his hold on Hiccup, who runs to Stoick and the crying Emma. A shrill cackle, and the man turns to stab his son. Jack narrowly dodges, the point of the dagger grazing him right in the shoulder, but the teen is swift to hook the blunt curve of his staff around the man's ankle. Thaddeus trips forward and the knife bores into the floorboards. He struggles to pull it out, but Jack is swift to have the sharpened edge of his staff to his father's neck.

"Leave." is the command. And Thaddeus runs out into the night...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was terrified as he tried to get away from Thaddeus. He hadn't expected a man he trusted to try and kill him. But Jack came through. He got his newly formed staff to help rescue him from his crazed father. As soon as he let go and ran towards Stoick and Emma. He was safe again as he curled into his father after picking Emma up to calm her down. His father bigger arms picked him and Emma up easily without a problem. He was glad Jack was around. He put a hand to the bleeding scratch in his neck. Emma only clung to him as he looked at Mrs. Overland. "You were going to put your own children in danger of the Outcasts? What kind of mother are you?" he questioned. The bleeding stopped as Stoick put him down. He went to Mrs. Overland and hugged the woman. She needed it and Hiccup felt it was the only thing he could offer the woman. But he broke away quickly. And he brought Emma and Jack into a group hug. They were staying together no matter what happened.

Stoick looked at his son as Jack came to him first after Thaddeus ran off. He pat his head gently. "Quick thinking Lad. I'm proud of ye." he told him gently. The lady of Thaddeus however unsettled him like she had no knowledge of Thaddeus' betrayal. His son hugged her as she calmed down and looked a bit shocked at Hiccup's gently motion towards her. "Merida lower ye bow lassie. No one is going to hurt anyone." Merida was plan B if Thaddeus hadn't done as Jack asked. She had been hiding in the hawks nest with her yew bow notched until he gave a signal to her to let loose an arrow.

JackFrost-xx

Merida points the arrow at Hiccup, her eyes empty of any emotion. Everyone is still.

"Ye heard him, didn't cha? Lives at stake jus fer the lad," her arrow doesn't quiver, doesn't falter even for a moment. Jack positions himself in front of Hiccup and Emma, staff ready if she attacked.

"Oh Jackson, jus give it up. Do ye really think this is what's best? We're your fam'ly. Yer real fam'ly," Merida chuckles.

"That's why you guys came isn't it. Because Burgess is going to be attacked? Listen please... We can get past Alvin. I swear, but this isn't the way," Jack pleads to his red-haired friend. They lock eyes for a moment, until Merida releases the bow in Hiccup's direction. Hiccup and Emma duck out of the way, just in time and Jack rushes to tackle Merida to the ground, the rod of the staff held against her neck. He kicks the bow and arrow away from her grip.

"Now, now, Jackie," the girl smiles wickedly. "Ye wouldn't hit a pregnant woman. Would ye?" Jack stops, utterly frozen. Pregnant? "Ye had more fun than ye thought that night..." No... Merida... she's not.. his? His grip loosens, much to Merida's advantage, and she kicks him off. Jack hobbles to the side but Merida releases another arrow to pin the sleeve of his arm to the wall. She fires at Emma next. Stoick charges for her, but now she's pointed at Hiccup. Again, the room pauses.

"If ye know what's good fer ye, you'll come quietly. Won't ye Hiccup?" Hiccup refuses to move from his spot. Merida scoffs at his resilience. She fires an arrow at Emma, narrowly missing her head. The girl cries hysterically, unable to free herself.

"Hiccup. I'm waiting for an answer.." Merida says icily. Jack manages to pull the arrow from his sleeve, but as soon as he's free, Merida stops him from doing anything else.

"Fine, then Hiccup." the girl prepares two arrows. At the release, they launch right into Jack's arm, one below his elbow and one above, pinning his body to the wall. He screams in pain and is disoriented from the blood starting to leak.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup couldn't say anything. Before he had gotten a word out she loosened arrows at both Emma and Jack. Her fierce blue eyes met slit emerald green ones. His temper was past it bounds as his hair seemed to glow a bright red in the moonlight as his rage grew. "You think I'll hand myself over to Alvin?!" he yelled at her. "Well guess what Merida, I'm not so get the fuck off of my island!" he continued yelling. It seemed to throw Merida off as he kept approaching her. He grabbed that yew bow from her hands and brought it down over his knee as a loud snap was heard as he chucked the tattered remains of the bow to the side. "I still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Never mess with a Viking prince. Merida." he was so close to her face he actually spit into it as he brought his fingers to his mouth and let loose a whistle. Long blonde hair appeared from behind Merida as it wrapped around her wrist and brought her down. Then a loud resonating ping sounded as she slumped on her back. There stood Flynn with a cast iron frying pan in his hands. Rapunzel came out of hiding and hugged him tightly.

Flynn quickly ran over to Jack as he picked his head up gently. "This'll hurt a bit Jack." he told the boy gently as the boy was freed from arrows. He lifted Jack off his feet and carried him over to Rapunzel. He needed to be healed before he bled to death. He helped Rapunzel wrap her hair around the wounds as she sang her song of healing as the blonde strands began glowing and Jack was good as new once more.

Hiccup smiles gently as Emma came running to him. He picked her up and hugged her tightly kissing her head. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..." he told them. Emma protested and told him that it wasn't. Her hands found his cheeks as he looked at the little girl. He put his forehead to hers as he comforted the sobbing girl. He looked at Jack gently. "Jack? Are you going to be okay?" he asked not hearing their little conversation of how Merida was pregnant with his child.

Stoick looked grim. He was furious beyond a doubt. "Rapunzel. I have a favor to ask of ye. Bring Jackson, Hiccup, Emma and Mrs. Overland to the Sun kingdom. This is war between outcast and Vikings." he told her as he strutted off and rang the alarm. "READY THE SHIPS!" he bellowed. "Burgess maybe ungrateful beings who try to hurt my only child but for ye Mrs. Overland, I will protect it. Ye stay safe aye lass?" he asked Mrs. Overland who only giggled and blushed in his direction. Stoick chuckled gently as he picked Merida up and slumped her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Gobber yer in charge until we get back." he called the black smith. The man was his best friend and trusted him greatly. The man only nodded back to him as he disappeared with the red haired girl on his shoulder.

Hiccup placed Emma down and stood away from the group. Mrs. Overland was apologizing for being such a horrid mother to her children and he felt a pang in his heart. He never had a mother of his own. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he turned away. Tomorrow was the last day of Thawfest and afterwords they'd be leaving for the Sun kingdom. He heard his fathers bellow as he looked up panicked. His father was about to board the ship as he made it down to the docks. "Dad..." he panted. His father looked down at him placing Merida down on the floor boards of the ship and came to him. The only thing he could do was hug him as best as he could. "Please...come back home with everything attached." he told him through his clothing.

Stocik smiled gently and took Hiccup off of his feet and hugged him properly. "Aye son. I'll come back safe. We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." he chuckled gently and ruffled the boys hair after placing him on his feet. "Stay safe son. Ye do me proud with that temper of yours." And with that and one more quick smile to his son he whistled for everyone's dragons to follow the fleet as the ships sailed away from Berk's docks and towards Burgess'. Hundreds of dragons followed in orders from the chief. With Thornado at the front leading them.

Hiccup smiled gently. That was the first time he ever wished his father off without the scowl he held before. It felt nice to have his father tell him he appreciated and was proud of him. He watched till the ships disappeared from sight before leaving the docks and back to his house.

When he got home he kicked off his boot and sat by the welcoming warm fire. A bowl of hot beef stew was out into his lap as he looked up. "Mrs. Overland. You made me stew? I thought you hated me..." he admitted rather weakly as Toothless came up to him and nudge him gently. Emma was sound asleep in bed with Jack. Nightwing was with her as well. This left Hiccup alone with Mrs. Overland in his living/ dining room. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you Mrs. Overland. It was totally out of line and I should of known better than to do it. Can you ever forgive me and my temper?" he questioned not able to meet his green eyes with her blue ones. They were a nice blue. Like sky blue. Hiccup commented to himself in his head. He waited for the woman's response hoping it wasn't a whack to the back of his head for how he treated her. He treated her like a cruel Viking. And that wasn't him. So saying sorry was the best he could do at the moment since she had made him a pot of stew. For him and only him. He felt it was more than he deserved. But he ate it anyway realizing just how hungry he was after that entire ordeal. "You never answered my question of what a rat was either." he brought up to her. He still had never seen one before.

JackFrost-xx

Mrs. Overland chuckled. Perhaps this boy wasn't as bad as he seemed. Fatigue and stress had wracked her body, and she longed for nothing more than to lie down.

Jack didn't sleep that night, his arm now healed amazingly. Valentines day was just looming around the corner. He decided to consult Flynn. He seemed nice enough to approach, right? Timidly, Jack looked for Flynn. He found him in the living room, in front of the fire and in deep thought.

"H-hey... Flynn? Can I uh.. ask you something? About Valentines Day?" Jack hated how he sounded like a child. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Y'know... with a guy like you... knowing your way around the ladies and what not...?"

Rapunzel woke up cheerily that morning. She wrapped her arms around her little brother and she agreed to help peel some potatoes. "Flynn was telling me last night that Valentines Day is almost here! That sounds so exciting! I also can't wait for you to come back to the kingdom! We just need to remove those embanishment orders over Jack's head and he should be good to go too!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He was still waking up. He let Mrs. Overland use his bed as he slept on his shark mat. It was quite comfortable. Already his sister was up and buzzing around. She always woke up with the sun. He just yawned and nodded here and there as Rapunzel talked. He was fiddling around with something in his hand. His Valentine's Day gift to Emma. A music box that projected small pictures that moved due the line up of a picture reel in the box. The pictures made up into two dragons flying around another as the music played. He had written the music himself while doing the metal work. He called it Forbidden Friendship. "Yeah should be fun this year. I have a Valentine in mind already." he told his sister who looked at the music box he was making. He quickly slipped it into a small box and into his satchel as Emma came into his house. "Morning Emma." He grinned slightly as the girl came running over and climbing into his lap. He gently hugged her as she latched on and squeezed him. "How are you feeling Emma? Merida didn't hurt you did she?" he questioned worriedly. He was relieved to hear Emma say she wasn't hurt as the two kept the other close as the fire kept them warm that chilly morning.

Flynn had been really deep in thought. But he looked up as Jack took a seat next to him. "Valentine's huh. I'm actually thinking about the same thing myself. And me a ladies man? No. Not with my past record I didn't. I used to be a thief and that all stopped when I met Rapunzel. Women would throw things at me if they caught me flirting with their daughters so you can guess where that lead." He told Jack feeling he could trust him. "But if I were to make something make it on something they like. And I know you're talking about Hiccup." he whispered that part to Jack seeing his face blush bright red. "Make him a pendent or a perhaps a good luck charm. So he can keep it with him. But make it a game for him. Make him guess who made it for him." He looked at Jack and ruffled his hair affectionately. The boy seemed to be happy with his advice as soon as he finished ruffling he bolted off to Gobber's.

Hiccup had left his house already fed and cleaned into a fresh pair of clothes. A darker green tunic today. He had entered Gobber's shop as he hardly even noticed Jack in the one corner as he made his way to his hallow and entered it closing the curtain behind him. He needed to finish this music box before Valentine's Day. And with the final day of Thawfest that day he didn't know how much of it he would get done. But he tinkered around with it. Balancing it to make sure one side wasn't heavier than the other. It was a music box that would fit in your hand. And he had to make a special key for it. He quickly exited his hallow as he went to the supply shop as he stopped and retraced. "Jack? What are you doing in here?" he sounded curious.

JackFrost-xx

Jack ran off to Gobber's blushing all the way. How did Flynn know? Was he that obvious? He surely hoped not. Flynn's plan was brilliant however. Absolute genius! He had gotten to the forge earlier than Gobber. With a skip in his step, he had sharpened all the weapons before Gobber could. By the time the viking arrived, Jack was already trying to meld metal like clay. Apparently it wasn't working, and he ended up burning the palms of his hands. Unfortunately, Jack had gotten so caught up in his work, he hadn't noticed Hiccup enter the shop.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack spun around quickly, brown strands swaying with his immediate movement.

"Oh! Hiccup! U-um.." he cleared his throat. "What are y-you doing here? I'm not doing anything, I was just uhh... helping Gobber sharpen some things, y'know cause I was bored and umm... yea... and OH LOOK, it's RAPUNZEL!" like a guardian angel, Rapunzel was in front of the shop, apparently looking for Hiccup. She eyed the two of them curiously. Jack wasted no time in lightly pushing Hiccup in Rapunzel's direction.

"You were looking for him right, Your Highness? Well here he is! Now be off with the brotherly-sisterly bonding. Tell me how it goes! And I'll see you later!" Jack ran back into the forge, hurriedly, wishing Hiccup would follow along and go with Rapunzel.

The blond princess stood there quite shocked. Jack really was quite the odd fellow. "Good morning Hiccup," she wrapped her arms lovingly around her brother for an embrace. "I just wanted to talk with you for a moment. And I'd watch out for that Jack boy... he's kinda odd."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup blinked. He needed to finish his Valentine's gift to Emma. Having the two things happening threw him off a bit. "Okay I'll tell you why I'm here Jack. I work here as Gobber's apprentice!" he pulled away from Rapunzel. "Out of my forge. Out with you!" he told him frowning. He got the material he needed as he pushed down to warm the forge. He placed the gold into a smelting pot as he placed it into the warm fires of the forge. "Don't tell me to leave when I need to work Jack. It's my responsibility to so." he told the brunette as he disappears behind his curtain again. He poured the molten gold into a already pre-made design. The key to Emma's music box was almost complete as he let the gold sit. But then he remembered Jack's hands. "Jack! Put some gloves on! So you don't damage them anymore than they are!" he called from his little hallow. At last he finished the music box as he took a gold chain from around his neck and placed the dragon shaped key onto it. He gulped and place the key into the little slot in the box as he turned it all the way till he couldn't turn it anymore. He lifted the lid gently so it sat back on the box as the music played and the images played in time with it as the dragons danced in moving circles. "It works!" he shouted excitedly. He gently picked the music box up and came out of his hallow. "See you at Thawfest you two!" he called as he left the shop. "Rapunzel! It works!" he bounced up and down excitedly as the blonde princess looked at his music box for Emma. The song ended and closed on its own as he marveled at his handwork. "Do you think she'll like it RaRa?" he questioned his sister hoping she would agree that Emma would like his Valentine's Gift to her.

Now it was the final of Thawfest. The tie breaker that would determine it all. Hiccup versus Snotlout.

Gobber explained where they would be racing. First was the log roll. Second they'd have to climb up the side of the cliffs while dodging on coming rocks at them. And finally get onto the back of their dragons and race through Hellhinds Gate. And as the alarm went off they went.

Snotlout pushed Hiccup out of the way as he dodged through the logs as Hiccup only smirked and caught up. The two came up to the next obstacle in their race. The cliffs.

Snotlout climbed up by ledge by ledge as Hiccup was left down planning each and every move. He dug the end of his metal prosthetic into the cliff and climbed up the cliffs just as fast as Snotlout. A boulder caused him to slide back down the rocks as he dug the nails at the end of his prosthetic into it stopping him as he continued climbing. Finally he pulled himself over the edge as Snotlout had already flown off on Hookfang's back. He raced over to Toothless as they took off.

"Alright buddy let's really see what his new tail can do!" he called to the night fury as they became a blur from their previous spot. At Toothless' speed they already broke the sound barrier as they sped along catching up to Snotlout and his dragon. He turned the midpoint of their race as they were head to head with each other. Finally Hiccup got the lead as he heard Snotlout say. "I can't lose...I can't lose" He shrugged it off. He wasn't going to be throwing this race at all. And surely they came swooping into the ring as everyone gathered around Hiccup as Gobber threw him up into the air as the herd of Vikings caught him chanting his name. He couldn't of been happier. Wait till his dad heard the Haddock's had finally won their first Thawfest. He looked at Jack and smiled as he came off of the crowd of people and ran over to him and Emma. "Thanks you guys. I wouldn't of had the confidence to win this if you two hadn't supported me the way you have." Emma grips his waist and takes him into a crushing hug as little Hiccup became a sandwich between the Overland children. They were all swept off their feet by Mrs. Overland as he laughed cheerfully.

JackFrost-xx

Jack had stood by while Hiccup worked, careful not to work what he was working on when Hiccup was present. The brunette was curious as to what the boy was working on, later on he bursted out of his workshop all excited.

"HICCUP! It's amazing! Emma would love it!" Rapunzel had said. Those words alone where enough to stump the teen. That hurt... It hurt more than he expected. Why hadn't he seen the signs sooner? Jack stared at the lump of metal he had tried to slave on but to no avail, burnt hands a remainder of his failure. Rapunzel and Hiccup had headed with Rapunzel to the arena for the remainder of Thawfest. Jack stayed behind just lost in his own thought. He liked Hiccup... a lot. Probably a lot more than he let himself admit. But he was fighting a losing battle... with his OWN sister nonetheless, a harmless child - not yet a teenager - that had looked up to him for this long already. He couldn't take Hiccup away from Emma, even if he could... It would be selfish of him. And ultimately, he wasn't that kind of person anymore...

Jack sighed, the burn of tears more painful than his hands, but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't a child anymore. He certainly wasn't going to throw a tantrum. Instead, the teen stopped what he was doing, doused the heated metal with water, and walked away. "Forget it..." he figured. He hadn't drank in a while. Maybe Flynn would be up to it. He could really use a brother right now, he was certainly tired of that position...

Thawfest had been amazing, Hiccup winning did wonders for Rapunzel's day. She hugged her brother, showering him in kisses and congratulations. "We should do something! Let's go out! Let's eat something, just to celebrate!" Rapunzel and Emma cheered. For some reason, after that hug, the Overland teen just couldn't help but feel so out of place. He didn't belong anywhere in this picture of triumph. Especially after crowds and crowds of Vikings pushed him aside to greet the new Thawfest victor. Jack walked away from the arena.. Gobber or Flynn would probably be busy...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He felt hurt. Deeply hurt as Jack turned his back on him. Did he do something wrong for the teen to hate him again? He pulled away from his sister and Emma. "I have work to do" he told her as he ran back to Gobber's shop and back into his hallow. He felt torn. Like something ripped his heart in two. Did he have feelings for Jack he didn't know about? He looked at the ground before slumping to it. He was tired. But he wanted a drink and nice long one. He made his way to the bar of the Great Hall and sat. A mug of mead placed in front of him as he took it and downed it with some spilling down the side of his mouth. Then there was the challenge. He stood up finding Snotlout challenging him to a drinking contest. He was in a lousy mood as it was already so why not? He accepted. Hiccup didn't even notice Jack hiding in the corner of the bar. Now the contest was under way.

Hours later the contest seemed to be coming to a close. Hiccup still stood with the same composition as he had when they started and Snotlout looked as if he were about to puke. "Face it Snotface *hic* You won't win against me *hic*" he told his cousin as one more mug was drunk and Snotlout fell over to the ground as Hiccup's arm was raised and claimed winner. He grinned and stumbled a bit towards the door. When he was out he yawned and started towards his house most likely drunk. He crawled his way into his house as his stomach wasn't agreeing with him again and be ran upstairs to the bathroom and puked everything in his system out. Mrs. Overland stood at the bathroom door after he was done tapping her foot. "Hi...*hic* sorry...I'm late" he slurred and fell to the ground sound asleep. The woman picked him up and put him to bed watching her daughter run into the room and curl up with the boy afterwords. He kept giggling in his sleep. To be expected from anyone in a drunken state.

JackFrost-xx

Jack hasnt noticed Hiccup at the bar either. He just heard loud noises, probably from a competition and decided it'd be best to leave. He couldn't even finish the drink he had, so he went out for a walk not feeling much different from when he had come in. The air was fresh against his skin, ridding him of any evidence that he had been to the bar in the first place. Flynn and Rapunzel seemed busy, so he decided just to contemplate for himself. Flynn would most probably tell him to press on and see what happens. He wouldn't want him to give up so easily. Jack stared down at the crooked metal Night Fury he worked on. It was about the size of his thumb and dangled from a silver chain. He'd meant to do it over again, make it neater perhaps, but he figured he didn't have the time. Maybe he should ask Flynn?

The teen went home to tell his mother he'd be out late. Apparently a drunken Hiccup had stumbled home. Jack chuckled to himself before heading upstairs. Hiccup and Emma were snuggled comfortably, and Jack felt so out of place again. He rubbed both the tops of their heads as they slept. "Too much fun at the party, ey kiddos?" and he headed out the bedroom.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Thunk! And a low groan was heard. Hiccup had fallen out of bed and his leg was stuck inside of his blankets. He grumbled as his head throbbed slightly. Maybe drinking 10 kegs of mead wasn't such a good idea after all. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now. Not so much. His hair was sticking up in random places as he got his leg untangled. With droopy eyes he descended down the stair and slumped into a chair pressing his face against the cold table top. He reached down to his prosthetic and noticed it was cracked. He made a noise like a child would make if they were about to complain. He looked up on the table and grabbed a piece of buttered toast. His stomach still hurt from drinking all that mead the night before. He nibbled and forced himself upright nearly tipping the chair over and taking him with it. "Be back later...my leg's cracked..." he muttered out yawning as he finally rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and closed the door and headed down to Gobber's. He tucked Emma into the warm blankets before he left. He didn't want the little girl waking in his absence. He pushed the door to Gobber's shop open and moved like an automatic robot. Grab his apron. Put it on. Stock the forges fire and bring it to a healthy height. Grab your materials and blue prints and lay them on the table. Hammers and tongs and other items you needed. Hiccup got to work.

Instead of metal Hiccup used platinum. It would never rust and never break from too much pressure. The fire was a healthy height now as he pressed on the pump to give it more air letting out a grunt as he did. Defiantly meant for taller people.

-Bang!- -Bang!- -Bang!- The hammer he used resounded throughout the shop including to the place Jack was working as well as sleeping. When Hiccup was satisfied with the way it looked in the fires he grabbed his tongs and quickly transferred it to the barrel of water next to his work station. -Whoosh- The steam hissed at Hiccup as he continued using Gobber's blueprints and adding more Hiccup flare to it this time. He pressed the parts together making sure the spring was well oiled and well taken care of.

Now instead of wood he used Bamboo. It was smoother on the inside and wouldn't leave splinters in the still healing wound on the bottom of Hiccup's stump. He took the old prosthetic off and places the sock from the old one into the new one and slipped the new shining prosthetic on. He slipped off his stool gently and walked around with it. He sighed at the relief the new lightweight material gave him. "Well I guess it really did need some tweaks after all." he commented not once ever noticing Jack behind him. His hands went to the knot in his apron as they untied it and placed it on the hook again. His shirt was covered in sweat. He grumbled and pulled the hem of his shirt over his head and headed back to his hallow to fetch a non-sweaty tunic. He came back with it in his hands revealing his wasn't skinny and not fit. He was slightly toned as he slipped the tunic over his head and placed the brown sash around his waist. He looked up and jumped backwards into table behind him spilling the materials on it clattering to the floor. "H-How long have you been sitting there?" he questioned nervously as he hid behind the table.

JackFrost-xx

Jack woke up just as Hiccup was finishing his prosthetic. Whatever that noise was he assumed Gobber had been working it kept him awake for sometime. He removed his tunic awhile ago, since it got hot in the forge. Topless Hiccup was a treat to wake up to. Jack didn't think it was possible for someone to be skinnier than him, apparently Hiccup was tinier moreso without his tunic.

"Wh-what? Oh I've been here all night. I actually just woke up now. And you can get out from under the table. I'm not gonna eat you" the teen chuckled, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. "Oh moon almighty, Hiccup, its really hot in here? What've you been doing? I thought it was Gobber or something. Shouldn't you be in bed, kiddo?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He pulled his shirt over his body. He hated the way it looked. All ugly and deformed and unfit like everyone else's on Berk. He gulped and used the table to lift himself off of the ground. He raised an eyebrow and opened the window as sunlight came through. "It's noon." he replied. He looked down at the light weight prosthetic now connected to his leg. It felt great. "I was fixing my prosthetic. I made a new one that wouldn't rust or break under extreme pressure." he lifted the old one showing the giant crack in it. "Metal and cliffs don't mix. Platinum on the other hand will do wonders and it's also lighter. Just means I can walk and run better." he trailed off thinking as he looked at the floor. "While I'm at it...I should make a spare tail for Toothless...just in case his breaks while we're at the sun kingdom." he grabbed his apron and ran into the store room as things rolled out of it and clattered to the floor. He came back through with fabric and the metal works he'd need. "Platinum...prosthetics...tail improvements! Where are my blueprints?" he questioned not expecting an answer as Gobber handed them to him. "Oh thanks Gobber." The older Viking only chuckled at him as he went back into the store room looking for needle and thread. "No...no...why is there a banana in here?" he tossed it out of the store room. An apple soon followed and rolled under Jack's stool. "Ah! Here we go!" he found the right color red as he zipped out of the store room once more.

He lay the red fabric out across the table leaning over it since he was short. He grabbed some scissors and snipped away at it. Soon it was the right length he rolled it back up and headed over to the forge once more.

Gobber tapped Jack's shoulder. "Now watch and learn. Hiccup maybe small but he can work that forge better than I can." he whispered so the compliment didn't throw the boy out of the zone.

Hiccup pulled himself over the air blower as his weight pushed more air into the fire. "I really need a step stool to reach this thing..." he muttered and placed the metal into a melting pot and grabbed his tongs as he placed it into the heart of the fire as he stood there before pulling the sweltering hot metal out of the fires and into a metal casing. He inspected each and every rod before taking the ends with tongs and emerging them in water beside him. He left them there for a moment as Gobber handed him a mug of water as he downed it and tossed it back to him without even looking. He pulled each and every rod out and got to work on interlocking them to form Toothless' tail. Once that was done he held the skeleton up and opens and closed it to make sure the gears worked right. "Seem good to you Gobber?" he questioned as the smithy came over and inspected it himself. "Aye seem good to me Hiccup. Good work." he ruffled the boys already messy hair as he smiled in return before bringing the tail to the fabric and fitting it to the metal. He rolled the red thread out as he began sewing the edges. "Jack see that white paint next to you? Could you hand that to me?" he asked nicely as he was half way with stitching already and didn't want to lose his place.

JackFrost-xx

The older teen was too enamored in the youngers work to comprehend the fact that he needed to reach for a bucket of white paint. Jack stumbled, but luckily hauled out the paint without spilling it. He handed over the bucket and watched the boy work. "For the Sun Kingdom?" He had intended to talk to Flynn, but maybe that could wait. Emma wasnt around yet so he had some time...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He nodded and looked at Jack as he took the paint. He nodded the last part of his stitching as he bit the thread snapping it. "Thanks" he told the brunette. He opened the top an swirled it around since the brush was attacked as he painted the mark on Toothless' tail onto it. He caps it and places it down. "Might as well. It's a just in case thing. The building in the sun kingdom have points on them so just by chance we come in too low and his tail snags one. Oh. Tundra was looking for you earlier too Jack. I think he wants to go flying with you" he undid his apron again and not a thing of sweat was on him. He opened the door to the shop as he headed towards his house. Leaving Jack alone with Gobber again.

Gobber chuckled and shook his head. "I'd watch how you throw your affection around for the lad Jack. He maybe more aware of your feelings than ye's think. He might be a little afraid to actually admit if he has feelings back for ye. Understand what I'm trying to say?" he questioned the brunette teen. He picked up anything extra Hiccup left behind. "Ah...its good to have more hands around in the shop. So I don't throw me back out. But I suggest getting yer things ready Jack-o. Ye's leave in an hour or so for the Sun kingdom." he patted the boys shoulder gently.

JackFrost-xx

Hiccup just looked so... Cute... Pretty... Well whatever, but Jack found that a smile was tugging at his own lips just watching him work. Apparently Gobber had noticed. Jack merely tossed him a straight face. "Feelings? Nah I dont... I dont think so. Last time I checked, I had no tallies haha..." He smiled, half as usual before heading out to take Tundra for a ride. The dragon had been eyeing Stormfly for some time now, but the dragoness was refusing his dragon advances. "Yea hurts doesnt it, bro?" Jack chuckled even when Tundra swatted his rider in the back of his head with his tail. Seems like people arent the only ones looking forward to Valentines day. "Lemme guess? You've made her a dragon charm of some sorts, out of rock or something?" Tundra rolled his eyes. 'As if you've had any luck,' the dragon seemed to say.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Astrid strolled out of her house and over to Stormfly's barn. "Hey girl. How are you feeling?" she questioned the dragon as her head reached over her and thudded her into her. She smiled and scratched her gently. "That's good. Tip top shape as always. Any dragons bothering you?" she knew her dragon caught the eye of several male dragons around the island. Natters and other breeds of dragons. She looked over to see what her dragon was pointing at. Tundra. "Oh hey Jack! Nice day isn't it!" she called cheerfully as she climbed onto her saddle on Stormfly's back as they took off together.

Hiccup packed his things as Rapunzel placed the emerald crusted circlet on his head. He smiled and chuckled slightly. He pat Toothless' head and felt bad about neglecting him from flying freely on their own. Emma was on his back. "Hey Emma lets get you into the air. I got a saddle already for you so you can fly on Nightwing. He's big enough to fly on now." This got Emma excited. Her mother was hovering. "Mrs. Overland. Would you like to go flying with us? You can go with me. Nothing smoother in the air than a Night Fury." he offered. He hoped he could get to trust the dragons instead of living in fear of them.

JackFrost-xx

The woman backed away. If dragons weren't the source of her fear, than it was heights. She waved the children off dismissively, as she busied herself with preparing for the departure for the Sun Kingdom. Hopefully Jack still wasn't banned from there...

Meanwhile, Tundra scoffed at Astrid, and wasted no time in flying away before Jack could even get on properly. "WATCH IT YOU MEAT HEAD!" Tundra smacked Jack in the head with his tail before flying away, Jack holding on to his horn for dear life. "Okay okay! I get it, you don't like Astrid! Then don't talk to her!" Tundra scoffed and his flight pattern became more relaxed. "God, you're so sensitive I swear," Jack chuckled. "We'll meet more lovely single dragons and people in the Sun Kingdom, I promise." Jack smiled, even when he felt the clumsily carved dragon pendant in his pocket.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled gently. "It's okay." He helped Emma get aquatinted to her saddle as he hooks the new prosthetic in and throws his leg over the other side. Toothless got up as Nightwing followed his Father's lead. "Don't worry Mrs. Overland. Jack's not banned anymore." He tossed a scroll that had arrived that morning to officially state that Jack was no longer banned from the Sun kingdoms. And before he heard her response he and and Emma were in the air. "Alright Emma we're going to take this nice and slow okay? Each dragon is different. Night Furies are the more complicated species of dragon to learn to control in the air. Mine more so because well Toothless is missing his flight appendage." He chuckled but pats the dragons head. He taught Emma the basics of flying as he let her go on her own even though she followed him everywhere he went. She stayed close to his side as he reached over and ruffled her hair in midair earning a bright smile from the younger one. By the time the two got back Tundra didn't look happy Hiccup was having any fun. "Well okay I guess these silver king salmon I caught will be just Toothless and Nightwing. You'll get none of the finer fish in life." He held the basket of fish away from the Thunderdrum before feeling a nudge. "Nope. That's not going to change my mind. You give me nasty looks you don't get nice tasting fish." He turned and looked at the dragon seriously as the dragon lay down going him puppy eyes. "Fine..." he reached into the basket on his back as he threw the salmon to Tundra. He gently pat the dragons head.

The small group looked up after the horns blew. It was finally time to leave Berk and head for the Sun kingdom. Hiccup helped Mrs. Overland with her things as they passed the smithy and hearing.

"Well I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face. I'm a Viking through and through."

Hiccup merely laughed. "Gobber only sings that when he's totally happy and working at the same time." he explained to Mrs. Overland. Emma clutched at his royal robes or just his royal tunic as he called it. It was emerald green with gold embroidery on it. Nothing fancy. The emerald circlet shined brightly on his head from the reflecting rays of the sun.

The group reached the docks as Rapunzel and Flynn waited for them on the ship. Hiccup trudged onto the ship and gently and carefully put Mrs. Overland's chest down. 'One. Two. Three. Good three dragons all accounted for' Hiccup thought to himself. 'Okay. Jack, Emma, me, Rapunzel and Flynn. Good we're all here' He added as Flynn did a head count and when he was satisfied the shop left the docks of Berk and headed south to the warm Sun Kingdom. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going swimming once we get there." Hiccup really missed swimming. Berk was too cold to do it and plus the mechanics used in swimming made his leg hurt less.

JackFrost-xx

"Whoa wait, swimming? And like surfing?" Jack had been reclining peacefully on the floor, against Tundra, but rolled shamelessly when water activities were concerned. He loved the thrill of anything dangerous and exciting, especially water. He'd always been fascinated by it. His father never let him surf on the waves of Burgess, even if they were very tiny. "Oh my Moon, this is amazing! Whoohoo!" Jack ran excitedly on deck. The pendant moving around in his pocket drew his mind away momentarily. "Oh yeah.." nervously, the teen approached Flynn.

"Ummm... hey I had something to ask you..."

Rapunzel beamed excitedly. Home at last without the threat of Outcasts to tangle her long blond hair, she nuzzled her chin into the top of her little brother's head. "Are you excited, Hiccup? Our people have missed you so much~ And trust me when I say we can host a mightier Valentine's Day celebration!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled gently. The people of the sun kingdom actually missed him? The truth of the matter was in his sister's voice as he leaned against as she played with his hair to entertain herself and Hiccup. But mainly to entertain Rapunzel. "Of course I'm excited. I'm going home..." he finally let those words roll of his tongue. The sun kingdom had been his home for 10 years and Berk, only 3. Sure his dad was there but he truly felt at home at the Sun kingdom. He couldn't wait for Valentine's Day. Emma has crawled into his lap as he was leaning against Rapunzel. "You bored too Emma?" he asked.

Flynn looked up from what he was doing. "Hey Jack. What do you need?" He questioned the younger boy. "What's on your mind?"

JackFrost-xx

"It's good to have you back too, Hic," Rapunzel kisses the top of his head with more love than any other sister the world could offer. She'd do her best to keep Hiccup happy. That boy deserved more than the world could give him. Three years in Berk was a nightmare for him, three years that he could've lived without...

"Y-yea... Umm," Jack moved closer to Flynn to avoid being heard. "I'm just not... Really... Okay. I'm not confident about Valentine's day. I feel like I'll pretty much live my life out alone and Hiccup is more than probably going to not like me no matter what I do. I can't even carve right, see!?" He pulled out the dragon just for Flynn to see, burnt fingers and all. "Yea... I'm pretty much a goner..."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled gently. His attention went to the small girl falling asleep against him. His hand gently went to her head as his hand gently went and ran through her hair. It was very silky. He hummed gently as the girl's head nuzzled up under his chin gently. Toothless was laying not that far off. His appendage twitched as he snapped and growled at Tundra. He was getting to close to his tail. Hiccup looked over as the two tumbled over the other. He placed Emma in Rapunzel's lap as he went over to break up the fight. "Toothless down!" he yelled as he grabbed Tundra by his horn as he was tossed around but he held on tight. Tundra was trying to shake him off as he took off with little Hiccup hanging on for dear life.

"LET ME DOWN!" he yelled as he was finally thrown off from high up in the air. He free fell from the sky as everyone looked terrified as Hiccup came down quickly to the boat below. He closed his eyes tightly as he fell into the sail and grabbed onto the wood of the sails. He looked shell shocked as he clung to the post tightly as he looked down. "Help..." he whimpered as he clung to the post tighter before he slipped from the moist mast.

Flynn was overlooking the little necklace charm when Hiccup was taken off on the Thunderdrum's back. He quickly looked at Rapunzel as he hurried over to the main mast and climbed up in to save the slipping boy. Hiccup was gripping it so hard he left fingernail marks in the solid wood to hold on. "Hiccup come to me slowly." he instructed the boy. He was scared. Anyone would be too if you fell hundreds of feet out of the air. Slowly the boy inched his way to him. He reached out and hooked his arms around the smaller boys waist. "Hey it's alright I've got you. I won't let you fall." he promised the boy as he gripped his neck tightly. Slowly he climbed down the mast with Hiccup tightly attached to his neck. Finally the death experience was over as he placed Hiccup to the ground and was instantly covered by the Night Fury who was powerless to save his rider from certain doom.

Hiccup pressed himself against Toothless. He was okay. He was alive. Why had Tundra flown off with him like that? What did he ever do to that dragon? The dragon landed not far looking smug for almost killing him. Immediately his sister ran over to him and clung to him as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

Toothless narrowed his green eyes as he approached Tundra. 'How dare you fly off with my rider like that! And nearly kill him!' he seemed to say at Tundra. The Thunderdrum came at him as he swatted him aside expertly with one massive black paw. Scratching the dragons face in the process. He pounced and pinned him down and roared in the dragon's face to make sure his message was loud and clear. 'Don't Ever Touch My Rider Again!' he stalked off back over to Hiccup who was now detached from Rapunzel as he curled around him nuzzling into the boy. He gently lowered himself as Hiccup sat in his curled curl and he brought his tail over and covered the boy from the Thunderdrum's view.

JackFrost-xx

"Tundra! What the fuck? What was that for!?" For a minute, Jack had been talking to Flynn, and in the next Hiccup was in a life or death situation, once more. The dragon looked far too smug, for Jacks own liking. "You could've really hurt him! What's wrong with you!?" Tundra had tried explaining to Jack that he had gotten into an argument with Toothless with warbles and croons. Apparently his human couldn't understand. Jack swatted Tundra with the blunt side of his silver staff. The dragon merely grunted in response.

"Hic... Hiccup? I'm really sorry about that... I had no idea.."

"Jack.. Please stay away.." Rapunzel said sternly. He'd never heard that tone before. It scared him...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup looked up from what he was doing currently. "Jack. It's not your fault. You can't control what your dragon does." He stood up and walked over to Jack. "Rapunzel it's not his fault." He looked at Jack and then to Rapunzel. "It's not Jack's fault for his dragons behavior. It's mine. I got in between them and I suffered the consequences for doing so. So it's my fault" he flattened his shirt down and nodded in confirmation to his words. "My fault not his" he repeated as Jack looked at him shocked. "What?" he questioned.

Toothless kept a good eye on Tundra as the dragon took a place in the far corner of the boat. He snorted. 'Good. He's learned his place' the dragon thought as he gently licked Hiccup's hand. Emma jumped over him and onto Hiccup's back while he wasn't paying attention.

"Whoa!" The boy tipped backwards and fell over Toothless with Emma on his back. "Emma...I'm not strong enough for people to do those kinds of things...I'm rather weak and defenseless..." he remarked to the younger one. She didn't seem to mind the lack of muscle strength on him. That made him feel a little better.

Flynn on the other hand stood back up from kneeling. He noticed Mrs. Overland looked a little sea sick. He knew just the trick to that. "Well Mrs. Overland not looking so great. Wanna know a trick to sea sickness? See the horizon? Well it never moves so look at that and keep looking there and your sea sickness will go right away. It tricks the mind to thinking you're on land." he explained to the woman. She did as he advised. "Feeling better?"

JackFrost-xx

The woman swayed back and forth in discomfort. The horizon tottered along with the boat and failed to remedy whatever headache she had. "It's fine... I'm going to rest," and the woman stumbled back and forth.

"N-nothing... I mean... um... I just didn't think you'd forgive me that quickly, I guess," Jack gave Hiccup an unsure, crooked smile his canine incisors peeking from his wobbly smirk. He wasn't sure whether or not to feel relieved or offended by Rapunzel. She was still giving him that evil look. Tundra seemed fine now that he was put into "time out" in the corner. Toothless was keeping him in check, thank goodness. "I'm going to um... I'm ... you know.. .umm..." the tall brunette was scratching the back of his head nervously, as a blush appeared on his cheeks. His eyes flitted from the Viking boy and to the horizon as he shifted nervously on his feet.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Jack was acting weird as Emma would put it. He smiled slightly back at the boy. His smile as always crooked. But it sent ladies head over heels for him in the Sun Kingdom. Emma climbed over his shoulder and landed into his lap as he winced and withheld a hiss. Not a good place to land on a guy. "Emma...that hurt..." he told her sounding pained. The girl only smiled and giggled at him. Toothless growled as he looked over as Tundra went back to his time out corner. Seemed it wasn't over. Toothless had the same authority he did so only made sense the Thunderdrum listened to him. Then a familiar scent drifted. He slowly got to his feet and went to the opposite side of where he was on the boat. "Home..." he muttered as he beheld the Sun Kingdom in all it's glory. Finally he was home.

Flynn chuckled and went over to Jack placing his arm around the boys shoulder. "Well since this is your guys home while you stay here only proper to say it. Welcome home." he told the boy as he ruffled his hair as adoring cries of woman were heard from the docks of the kingdom. Most likely the crowd of adoring fans of the Viking prince. Who wouldn't love the boy? "Hey Hiccup I'd fly to the castle from here if I were you. Bring Emma with you too." he told the auburnette boy.

Hiccup snapped out of his daze as he heard the large crowd of girls. He paled slightly at the sound. "Uh yeah good idea. I'll see you guys at the castle then." he picked Emma up and placed her in the saddle with him as Nightwing was prepared to follow them as they took off the boat. Wowing the crowd below as they soared together and towards the palace that would be their home from now on. "So you don't mind me being a prince Emma?" he asked sounding curious to the matter.

JackFrost-xx

"No! Not at all!" Emma squealed excitedly. "It's like a fairytale! Jack can be the troll!" she giggled.

Jack had never seen so many people in his life. And the colors. Oh god. This place was literally alive with color. His eyes had never taken in so many spectrums of purple all at once. "... It's so... purple." Rapunzel smirked at his statement. She was proud of her beautiful kingdom. She had every right to be. Now Jack even looked more out of place with his bare feet and plain clothes. Not that Rapunzel minded at all. Revenge on Tundra meant revenge on Jack too. Speaking of the Thunderdrum, the mighty beast was actually quaking in fear as it hid behind his rider. His eyes darted at all the people, as he nudged Jack forward like a human shield. "Y-yea... I feel you..." they definitely recognized his face... They recognized him as the princess's assailant. Apparently, Rapunzel had to yet to tell them otherwise. The incident with Tundra and Hiccup was no help at all. He could feel all the judging stares as he walked behind Flynn, but he kept his eyes to the floor. A few girls cooed at him but where immediately reprimanded by their mothers. Felt just like Burgess again...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Flynn looked at Jack as he smiled and put his arm around him. Rapunzel was helping Mrs. Overland stay up and stable on her feet. He looked around as girls waved or smiled in Jack's direction. "Well you're certainly a ladies man Jack." he teased the boy and ruffled his hair. He looked behind the boy seeing the dragon cower. "Not so tough now are you dragon." he gave him a slight smug look as the crowd parted to let them through.

Hiccup and Emma landed on the balcony to his room. He had forgotten just how large the room was compared to the one he had on Berk. He slipped off of Toothless' back and helped Emma off of the dragons back as they went inside the large room. He laughed as the small girl disappeared into the blankets of the large feather bed. Slowly he made his way over to the bed and saw the dragon plush toy Rapunzel made for him when he arrived in the kingdom at the age of 3. He smiled at it fondly as he picked it up and placed it on the desk in the room. "So this will be your new home till dad comes back to get us." he told the girl as he sat down on the bed and she crawled into his lap. He smiled gently and hugged her.

Flynn and the others entered the doors of the castle as they were greeted by the king and queen welcoming the two Overland's and welcoming home Flynn and their daughter. Flynn chuckled. "Hiccup and Emma seem to be his room already or on the balcony." He told Jack as he took off to find the two.

JackFrost-xx

Jack stared out the window and looked at the worlds below, colorful and painted in shades of purple. Almost like a dreamworld, all that was missing were clouds on the floor. It was weird coming back to Sun Kingdom, especially under the circumstances he had left.

"Jack?" her voice had startled him. But he turned around to face the blond princess, who was already dressed in a more regal gown, complete with glittering shoes.

"Y-yea? Hey..."

"I trust you're feeling less than welcome here?"

"Yea haha. You bet I am," he smirked back. "Seems a good punishment for being unable to keep a dragon under control ey?"

"I could think of worse," she smiled and so did he. "I'm going to go look for Hiccup. Don't break anything while you look around."

"I can't make any promises."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

It didn't take very long for the princess to find him. He ran right by the room in basically a pair of swimming shorts, the circlet and his boot. He had Emma on his shoulders laughing away. One of the maids had fitted Emma into a one piece bathing suit as he felt the familiar pull of hair around his waist. He looked at Rapunzel. "Aw come on. I have sunscreen and trunks that fit Rapunzel. Emma and I wanna go swimming. Now" He put an emphasis on the now part. Hiccup waited long enough to be able to actually get some color to his pale skinny body and he wasn't to keep waiting much longer.

JackFrost-xx

"Oh yes! We could go tan together! I'm going to grab Flynn," the princess was just about to run off. "Ummm... do we invite Jack? He seems like kind of a sore loser right now." Emma giggled as she sat atop Hiccup's shoulder.

"He actually really likes the beach. Maybe it'll make him really happy!" Emma giggled.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup smiled thinking it was a great idea. "Hey! Jack!" he called running into the room as he slides purposely making Emma laugh in glee. "We're heading to the beach to go swimming! Do you wanna come too? Emma says you like the water a lot. I'd feel safer if you came. In case I drown." he told him whispering as Emma giggled saying he wouldn't drown. "Hey you never know. The current could be evil." He laughed as Jack only stares at him. "Hey you okay there Jack?" he asked waving a hand in front of his unwavering brown eyes. What was he staring at?

JackFrost-xx

"H-huh? W-wha?" Oh god, Hiccup was beautiful. He just had that type of skinny body you wanted to keep in your arms. The boy looked much more fragile than usual, and Jack couldn't tear his eyes away. "Swimming? Oh. Yea. Okay sure! We can go!" Absentmindedly, Jack threw off the tunic and it landed somewhere on the floor. He'd just get new pants later after he swam.

He heard Rapunzel clear her throat in annoyance. She wore a modest one-piece, purple of course. She always had a nice body too.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting to pick something up?"

"Oh yea~" Jack reached down and picked up the staff that had fallen on the floor next to him in a clatter. He tossed it against his shoulder nonchalantly. "Thanks~" he smirked, knowingly and walked away ahead of them.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup tilted his head confused as he blinked as Jack ran off again. He turned around and looked at his sister as his eye twitched. "Purple...too much purple!" He was going nuts with all the purple colors. "Can we put other colors besides purple? Oh I know! Like gold or yellow?" he questioned since the emblem of the kingdom was a sun. "It's genius! We shall have varieties of gold and yellow before the prince goes insane from the color purple." he laughed as Emma giggled about his purple remark. He looked at his sister and grinned before taking off after Jack with Emma clinging to his back. He jumped onto the banister and slid down the wood passing Jack on the stairs. He landed expertly on the ground as he looked at Emma. He grabbed a small shovel and a pail as they headed out the door and took a sharp turn right. As he climbed down the stairs towards the beach Emma became antsy. He grabbed her under her arm pits and lowered the girl gently to the ground as she took off for the water. Gently he put down two towels and untied his prosthetic placing the circlet around the base of the prosthetic as he got onto Toothless' back after taking his saddle and tail off and hit the cold but refreshing water of the ocean.

Flynn laughed as he was dressed in blue trunks as he jumped off the one balcony that over looked the sea and swam under Hiccup pulling him under. He laughed as the two rose and the younger glaring playfully at him as he swam away with Hiccup following. Pure fun that's a good way to put it as Emma got onto Hiccup as he held onto Toothless who was plowing them through the water. Finally he saw Jack and Rapunzel. He swam to shore leaving the two kids and the dragon in the water as he rode the smaller waves in washing up on the shore as he joined Rapunzel. He was soaked. "Hey you're missing out on the fun Jack. Go on I'll look after your stuff."

Hiccup looked up as a splash was heard. Jack was in the water as he looked at Emma. Shark time. The two slowly slipped under the water and swam to Jack's side. The two pinched at his legs as Toothless brushed against the boys legs as he began to freak out. He and Emma emerged farther away to make it look they were innocent. "What's the matter Jack? Afraid of some fish?" he chuckled.

JackFrost-xx

Jack and Rapunzel had been glaring at each other for the past five minutes.

"Don't you dare," her glare seemed to say. Toothless had broken his concentration by swimming against him. He got startled thinking it was a shark or something. Back in Burgess, he had met a boy who got bitten by one. Half of his arm was gone. Hiccup and Emma were giggling like the children that they were.

"Fuck you. I'm gonna have fun," he smirked at Rapunzel who had a look of horror as she tanned.

"No I'm not afraid of fish but I hope you're afraid of sea monsters!" Jack picked up Emma who squealed and laughed until she couldn't breathe and tossed her into the shallow end of the water.

"Hiccup! Run! Ahhhh!" The little girl tried to stop laughing as she waded away from Jack who started chasing them. Might as well kill some time while waiting for Flynn to get surfboards.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He grinned as he latched onto Toothless' spikes as the dragon pulled him away from Jack. "Hey I have disability rights!" Hiccup laughed as Jack chased after him. Toothless rounded again as they swam away from Jack who nearly caught his leg. "Missed me!" he chanted as Hiccup held out an arm and grabbed Emma placing her onto Toothless' back.

The dragon dove under the waves bringing Emma and Hiccup along with him. When the dragon rose up out of the water Tundra swooped in at him as he bit him. He snarled at the Thunderdrum who landed in the water whimpering at the gash on his leg. Toothless laughed in a dragon kind of way as he rushed by Jack once more.

Hiccup yelped as Jack caught him. "Oh no! He's got me!" He laughed as Jack tossed him as he washed up onto the shore. He laughed as Emma came in with the tide and landing on top of him.

Toothless swam back towards Jack purring as he nudged him to hold onto his spikes. He felt his hands grab as he took of swimming pulling Jack through the water.

Hiccup on the other hand brought a had to his face lifting the wet auburn bangs glued to his face. He pulled a piece of seaweed off his head. "Well that was fun!" he chuckled as he rose onto one foot and picked Emma up with him and carried her back into the water with him. He left Emma off on her own as he went to Tundra. "Hey there big guy. Toothless get you?" he questioned the dragon as he looked at the wound. "Come on let's go get you fixed up alright?"

JackFrost-xx

Tundra complied calmly, anything to stop the pain in his leg really. Jack was shaking the water out of his hair like a dog while Emma giggled. She tried to do the same, but only ended up hurting her neck. "Whoa there, kiddo, easy on the wagging," Jack chuckled and picked up his sister on his shoulders. "Aww man, I don't see any big waves out there though," he looked over at Flynn who was already holding some surfboards, but was talking to Rapunzel. They seemed to be happy and Jack didn't want to disturb them.

"Tundra, I swear what is up with you and Toothless? Are you fighting over Stormfly or something? Well tough luck, because she ain't even here," Jack grinned. Tundra narrowed his eyes at him and swatted his rider upside the head. "Ow!" and Tundra grinned himself. "He doesn't look too bad does he Hiccup? I mean it's only a scratch right?"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup chuckled slightly. "He'll be fine. Just a scratch." he told Jack as he exited the water balancing on one leg before hopping his way to the small medic box by his towel as he sat on the rocks. Tundra's leg came up onto the rock as he cleaned the wound and then wrapped a bandage around it. "There you go Tundra." he told him as the dragon licked him for wrapping his wound. He chuckled as he flew away to the water again as Toothless came to him and he fell over his head and onto the back of the Night Fury. "Hey thanks Toothless. So what were you talking about Rapunzel?" he questioned wiping the water gathering around the stumped leg.

JackFrost-xx

"Oh! Just about the wedding," Rapunzel smiled goofily hiding into Flynn's chest. Both of them were smiling like crazy. "We're going to do it on Valentine's Day." Rapunzel smiled at her little brother. "That's why I'm so glad you were able to come! There's going to be so many preparations and maybe some pink this time instead of purple!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Flynn smiled and headed to the water. He swam out on the surfboards and handed one to Jack. "I'm guessing you were waiting for that right?" he questioned the teen.

Hiccup looked at his sister. "W-Wedding?! But what about the festival?" he questioned as Emma came up to him and climbed up on Toothless and into his lap. Hiccup's arms wrapped around Emma as he rocked the girl gently putting his cheek against Emma's head.

JackFrost-xx

"Oh silly~ We're not gonna get rid of the festival," Rapunzel smiled opening her arms out to invite her brother for a hug. "It'll just be one bit celebration all day. You have the wedding in the morning, and then the festival from the afternoon into the night where we'll just have more lanterns and dancing! Every Valentines Day will be a huge celebration from now on~! We wanted to make it more special,"

"Yea! WHOOHOO!" Jack grabbed the board from Flynn and hopped into the water, balancing on the board like a natural. "God I haven't been on one of these in so long. Dad never let me, so I always had to sneak. But it's not like he's here to tell me otherwise," Jack smirked paddling out into the deeper waters to wait for the larger waves. He swam underneath two waves he thought were too small for him to ride on. He could hear Emma cheering in the distance.

"Yay! You can do it Jack!" she squealed as she patted sand to make a sand castle. "Jack's really good! But Daddy just never let him go out. Jack would always get flogged if he came home all wet, because Dad knew that Jack was out surfing." Emma frowned at the last statement. She remembered how she had to bandage him up one time because he hadn't the strength to do it himself.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

"Thaddeus whipped him!?" Hiccup looked out to Jack as he let out a short breath as he joins Emma on the ground with a shovels and pails. "Here maybe these will help!" he grinned he and the girl started on the castle together. Emma got slightly wetter sand as Hiccup designed and created the sand castle itself. "So how many towers should we put into our creation Emma?" he questioned her as his circlet was lowered onto his head by his sister. He frowned and quickly threw it back into his towel. It was hot! He grinned happily and looked up and saw Mrs. Overland make her way down herself suited for swimming. "Hi Mrs. Overland!" he called to the woman cheerfully as several shells washed a shore he grabbed them and began placing them in the sand towers they created. "Now all the little sand people can enjoy the beautiful sea view too." he grinned as Emma giggled. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Hiccup was slightly nervous.

Flynn laughed as a bigger wave came. "Alright then Jack. Let's see what you can do then." he rose to his feet on the board as it became bigger and he rides in the tube of the wave.

JackFrost-xx

Emma sighed. She much younger when it happened, but she could never forget. The punishments only stopped when Jack eventually learned to fight back, but that wasn't til recently. "We have a whipping post in town. My brother has harsher punishments because he's privileged. He has to be taught better. He's so brave though... you don't see him flinch... It amazes me actually..." she said, her eyes looking far away. "If you look at it his left ear it looks like a piece of it was chewed off. One of the kids stole an apple from Mr. Margory. The punishment for thievery is being nailed to the wall by the ears. Jack took the blame instead..."

Jack stared out into the oncoming wave eagerly. "Yes! It's huge!" he swam towards the wave, and just when he felt the ocean push up against, he reversed the direction of his board. The wave was coming up, and Jack could feel the adrenaline pumping. He stood up on the board and propelled himself forward, perpendicular to the huge wave. He glided effortlessly against the wave as it folded over behind him. "WHOOHOOO!" His hand swept against the wave, the water streaking against his fingers as white.

Mrs. Overland watched her son in horror. What a dangerous thing to do! "JACKSON!" She screeched, her hands up against her mouth. The wave was dying down and Jack bolted forward adding a quick loop-de-loop against the closing wave. He glided out of the wave as it stilled, bending his knees to fall against the board. "God! THAT WAS AMAZING!" His hair was wet, so he brushed it out of his eye sight. "Whoohoo! he straddled the board paddling over to Flynn.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Flynn laughed and clapped his shoulder gently. His mother was freaking out but once she saw he had adult supervision she relaxed and joined her daughter. "That was a good job you did there Jack. I'm proud of you for being so daring. But don't do anymore crazy stunts. Gotta act like a responsible adult." he made a posh intimidation of the king as Jack laughed pushing him off the board. Flynn retracted by flipping the boys board. "And Jack. Start calling me Eugene. That's my real name." he told Jack as he got back onto his board. "After all a fake reputation was all I had and that's Flynn Rider." he winked showing off her pearly whites.

Hiccup and Emma finished their sand castle as the boy rolled onto his back yawning slightly. He lifted his legs to a right angle as he sighed. He felt bad for Jack. He never knew the boy was abused as much as he was. And part of his back was scarred from burns from fighting the Green Death. The burn took the form of a dragon ye similar shape of his dragon academy emblem. Emma lated across the right angled legs as he gently rose and lowered her as he held her smaller hands in his. He smiled gently to Emma as he lowered his legs and she lay on top of him. He gently rubbed her back as Mrs. Overland sat next to him. "Hope the weathers nicer here for you." he looked at the woman upside down. "ow..." he rubbed his head from the blood pooling too quickly. "Don't talk while looking upside down...it hurts..."

JackFrost-xx

Emma giggled. Hiccup could be so silly, but that's what she loved about him. He could control himself when he was silly. So unlike Jack. The woman looked at the ocean longingly. She missed her husband dearly, but his change of allegiance brought her back to the reality she currently lived in. "Jack always wanted to go out to see the world," she said in a quiet voice. She had overheard her daughter's conversation. "He always wanted to be a part of something bigger than Burgess. But I couldn't give him that freedom, even though he deserved it. Jack is a good kid..." she almost cried at her own words. All those years of pain that he went through, thanks to his father, and she did nothing but stand down and watch him get hurt. She may have even inflicted some of that pain. But her boy was strong. He was fearless and determined. Secretly she hoped he'd have left before his father could completely control him... "He's not bad at all.. he's just bored."

"Okay. EUGENE," Jack giggled, the name so nerdy for someone like him. "And you may call meee, Marryyy~~" Jack exaggerated holding his arms up like a queen, his voice mimicking Rapunzel's when she tried acting all royally. Both of them snickered together. "And I solemnly swear to do my best not to get into any mischief, if I can help myself, even though I can't most of the time~" the brunette was all giddy from all the pranks he and Eugene could do. No one would see it coming.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup gently slid over to Mrs. Overland and hugged her. He pulled away and leaned against Toothless. "Jack and I aren't that much different then... My dad brought me the Sun kingdom when I was 3. My mom...I can't even remember what she looked like...she must of known I'd turn out different. That...that's probably why she left..." Hiccup wiped his eyes quickly before the tears that stung his eyes fell.

Emma wiped his eyes as he smiled. She wanted to know more. So he continued on. "But when I returned to Berk... nobody wanted anything to do with me because I'm so skinny and not muscular like all the other Vikings... I'm just a runt. A nobody. I was picked on still am so no past tense but it got to the point my dad couldn't do anything about it. Except keep me locked away so no one could hurt me. He could only do so much to keep me safe. During one of the dragon attacks I got out and embarrassed him badly...he sorta gave me the cold shoulder and brought me back to the house. But I left anyway to see what I hit out of the sky. And then I met Toothless. I'm the first Viking in 300 years who couldn't kill a dragon and you wanna know why? Because he looked just as scared and frightened as I did. So I trained him. Only then did people start liking me. The way everyone treats me on Berk has been a few month thing...then I'll become the nobody again...the has been."

He brought his knees to his chest as he heard Mrs. Overland only ask gently what happened to his leg. He looked at the woman surprised. "You really wanna know about that?" he questioned as she only nodded.

"I lost it saving all the dragons from this giant dragon we called the Green Death. It was like the leader of the dragons. If they didn't provide it with enough food it would eat dragons whole. My dad tossed me aside basically disowning me. He took Toothless...my only friend away from me. And located their nest." Emma curled up in his lap listening intently and sat still for a little girl her age. "I taught everyone who was willing to train a dragon and we rode off into battle. When we got there the battle was broken out as I lead the dragon riders into battle. Toothless was still in binds on the ship as I went to go and free him. I nearly drowned but I made up with Dad and Toothless and I counter attacked against this massive dragon. We disappeared with it behind us in the sky. As I used Toothless' skill to my advantage. We destroyed it but it took us down with it. He burned Toothless' tail during mid attack and I fell from the saddle as the explosion we caused caught up to us. After that I don't know the rest. I woke up in my bed, Toothless bouncing around my house and the metal prosthetic on my leg. And the burn on my back." He looked up as he was smothered into a hug by the Overland mother. It felt nice as he hugged the woman back.

Flynn laughed amusedly. "Hey don't make fun of my name Jackson." he ruffled the boys hair. "You can still call me Flynn. Everyone does." he smiled as the two paddled into the shore. They had heard Hiccup's tale Mrs. Overland asked for him to continue of how he lost part of his leg.

JackFrost-xx

"I'll be unique and call you Eugy. I'll call your name from across the Seven Seas," Jack snickered paddling back to shore, he stuck the surfboard into the sand as he darted closer to the others... annnnd his mom was hugging Hiccup? Well that was new. He smiled leaning against the surfboard before the sand buckled under his weight and he crashed to the floor with the board.

Emma hollered out an explosion of a laughter. She even fell on her back in the process.

"Realllll smooth, Jackson," Rapunzel giggled mockingly, her skin a significant shade darker than usual.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup turned the other way laughing as he fell sideways onto the laughing figure of his dragon. Toothless was laughing at him. A dragon. He could heard Tundra sending off a wave of laughter himself in the depths of the salty water. The boys freckled face became a bright red.

Flynn came to shore just after the brunette. He fell backwards with the surf board and let out a chuckle as he helped the younger to his feet before joining his fiancée. He grinned and purposely laid across the princess back.

JackFrost-xx

"Euggeeennneee~~~ You're heavy!" Rapunzel giggled as Jack dusted the sand off his knees.

"Yea, yea I'm sure you all enjoyed that show. Real funny right? I actually did that on purpose." Tundra rolled his gigantic eyes and the drifted to the side. "I did~! I was just trying to make a sand angel." To exaggerate, the brunette plopped onto his back on the sand and started fanning out his arms and legs. Emma giggled and hopped onto her brother's abdomen. "Ouff!" he let out in mock pain.

"Jack you're stomach's getting harder."

"I know. My one pack isn't a one pack anymore. I'll make it a six pack," Jack said flexing his arms to make Emma laugh. She giggled as she tried dragging her brother by the foot across the sand. She couldn't so she gave up.

"Jack you're heavy!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Flynn chuckled as he stood on his two feet picking the princess up in his arms and carrying her bridal style. "Well you better get used to this heavy man. Cause your marrying him tomorrow." he teases her kissing her passionately on the lips. He grinned and dragged her into the water with him as he tossed her into the water. "All cause I love you sweet cheeks." he grinned proud of himself.

Hiccup grinned as he stood up on one foot. Emma came running to him to see if he could drag Jack. "I'll do it with one foot." he grinned as he grabbed the skinny ankle that belonged to Jack. And surely he managed to drag the brunette across the sand with only one leg. He whistled as Toothless grabbed his arms as they swung him and released their load depositing him near his dragon in the water. Hiccup laughed evilly as he made posh voice. "And now to take over the world!" he exclaimed as he rode on Toothless' back laughing all the way and grabbing Emma. "Would I make a convincing villain?"

JackFrost-xx

Jack spit out the water, and Tundra shot him an evil glance. He returned the stare and hopped on his dragon. They sliced through the water, the force of their flight causing the waves to rush forward behind them. Jack tilted them upwards causing the wave of water behind them to rush over the people on the shore. The brunette mounted off his dragon and fell to the ground in hysterics with Tundra. Everyone was soaking wet! Rapunzel's face was priceless. He stood up when his mother drew nearer, her height not even reaching his chest. Sopping, she pinched her son's ear. "JACKSON!" she yelled.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Mom! That's the mangled one!" she let go and Jack was left to nurse his ear. She muttered under her breath and Jack just chuckled.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup coughed whatever got into his system in a non graceful way. Then he felt something on his back. It was all slimy and gooey. A baby squid has suctioned itself to Hiccup's back as he tried to get it off. "Toothless get it off!" he shouted. The dragons teeth gently scrapped against his back as it pulled the white squid off of his back. "Thanks buddy." he pet the dragon before picking Emma up in his arms as he wrapped his dry towel around the girl. "There you go Emma. Jack don't wanna accept a skinny little peg leg could drag him. Isn't that right Jack?" he grinned as Emma hugged him moving the soaked hair out of his face. He chuckled as he looked at his sister. "Eugene you're giving Jack ideas. That's a dangerous business there." he teased the older man as he dried the bottom of his leg an slipped the prosthetic on as he placed the circlet over his wet hair. "Well I'm heading in now." he smiled gently as he brought Emma with him. The maids of the castle whisked him and Emma away immediately to the bathroom to take baths they had prepared. A screen in between them as they bathed separately.

Flynn laughed and tossed the boy over his shoulder. "Alright there boyo you need a nice long bath." he teased the brunette as Rapunzel grabbed onto his arm as they headed into the castle. The one dragon followed as the other scaled up the wall to Hiccup's room to sun himself out on the warmer place.

JackFrost-xx

"... But I hate bath time." Jack complained as he was surrounded by a bunch of bubbles. He was old enough to bathe himself and just call in when he was finished. He sniffed at the bubbles. "THIS SMELLS GIRLY!" He splashed at the water and bubbles got into his eyes. "Guuh..." he surrendered to the water and suds. He reached down from where he had discarded his pants, the dragon charm necklace still inside. Was he really going to give it to Hiccup? It was disgusting, since Jack was a terrible carver. He'd just make a fool of himself. "Besides.. he doesn't look interested in me anyways..." Jack scrubbed off the dirt and sand from his body before moving on for his hair. He grabbed the towel on the edge and dried himself.

"No use moping around I guess..." Jack dropped to the floor and decided to do push ups with just a towel around his waist. He'd been meaning to stay committed to try and get fitter.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup's eye twitched as Emma jumped into his lap after he was dried and dressed. The castle had at least a dozen or so bathrooms. Why'd they make him and Emma bath in the same one? He pulled the smaller girl up as he held her as they departed the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom. In honesty he was tired. And tomorrow would be a very busy day with Rapunzel's wedding and the festival and the everything. Just thinking about it made him tired. The sun was just setting as Hiccup kicked off his boot. They put him into nightwear anyway as he crawled into bed. He left Emma at the foot of the bed in case she wanted to go an sleep with Jack. Toothless came in from sun bathing as the dragon closed the doors and conveniently the drapes fell as Hiccup fell asleep as the draped fell.

JackFrost-xx

Jack heard whimpering coming from Hiccup's room as he passed by. He had gone out to get a glass of water before sleeping. He knew that sound. It was Emma. And she was having a nightmare again. Slowly he stepped into the room, Emma on the floor crying softly.

"Hey. Em. What's wrong?" Jack crawled over to her, and she tackled him, arms around his abdomen in a tight embrace. "Kiddo? You alright?" he whispered.

"I had a nightmare again..." she buried her face in his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. "I didn't wanna wake up Hiccup, so I was going to go to you..."

"Shh... alright I get it," he chuckled quietly holding her close as her crying seemed to ease up a bit.

"Promise me Jack... you won't go anywhere? You won't leave us?" her words startled him somewhat. Whatever made her think he was leaving? "You'll always be with me? To watch out for me?" the brunette boy kissed the top of his sister's head.

"I'll always be here, Emma. I'm your brother, I'm not going to leave you no matter what," he smiled and she smiled back at him. Gently, he scooped her in his arms and tucked her in bed beside Hiccup. "Goodnight, okay?"

Jack had decided to sleep on the floor not having anymore energy to walk back to his room after sticking around with Emma. "OUUFF!" bad idea. Hiccup had gotten up from bed, his foot landing right on Jack's abdomen, the prosthetic one too. "God that hurts!"

"Wakey~ Wakey~~!" Rapunzel chimed into the room before disappearing away. She skipped along the hallways waking up the entire floor as she did so, her excitement apparent in every step.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He was still waking up from sleeping like a log last night. As he did he heard the familiar voice of Jack. He had forgotten the take the prosthetic off once again. He grinned slightly as he pressed down as Jack made a squeak noise. He lifted his legs as he laughed. "So should I call you Mr. Squeakers now?" he teased as Emma was starting to wake up. It was Valentine's Day as he grabbed the satchel beside his bed as the smaller Overland woke up. She went straight to hugging his arm like she normally did since they three had met. Jack was already heading for the bathroom claiming it first as he brought out a small blue box and looked at Emma. "Here. I made this for you." Inside it contained the music box and the key necklace that went with it as he kissed the top of her head gently.

Flynn on the other hand was sentenced to one side of the castle for the entire morning until the wedding ceremony. It was considered bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and he didn't want to ruin Rapunzel's special day. It was his as much as her's but it was more her special day anyway.

JackFrost-xx

Jack really didn't like getting all formal, he didn't like being hygienic either, but the occasion called for it so he complied. He was brushing his teeth when he saw Hiccup give his Valentines to Emma. No surprise there, but the exchange hurt him more than he thought it did. He was about to grab the charm and open the window to toss it out. But he stopped for a moment. Might as well make it a decoration, he thought as he placed the charm against the glass of the window. Maybe Emma would find it and take it home.

Jack walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Emma was playing with her new music box. The chimes and sounds were beautiful, it was a wonder how Hiccup had the time and patience for that.

"Thanks Hic, you really made her happy," he smiled.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup came into the bathroom grabbing his tooth brush. He chuckled. "I was going nuts making that thing." he told Jack. His hand reached across the literally naked boy and he grabbed the peppermint toothpaste that sat on the sink. The tooth brush went into his mouth as he started scrubbing. The small girl came running into the bathroom as Jack retreated. He spit and wiped the foam away from his lips. There then was something that caught his eye. He gently picked it up in his hands as he inspected it. A little metal night fury on a silver chain necklace. It was clumsily made but it was obviously made with care. But who made it? Obviously someone with black smith experience. The night fury on the chain made his obvious who the necklace was for. Slowly he let Emma fasten it around his neck as he pecked her cheek gently. The girl was blushing and holding something behind her back. "Hey what do you have there?" he questioned the younger girl.

JackFrost-xx

Emma pulled out the Night Fury she'd been making. She begged mother to get her enough fabric and cotton to make it. The stuffed toy was crafted perfectly, even for her own young hands. Not a single stitch was loose or misplaced, the fabric was tight with the cotton stuffing inside. Great green button eyes stared back at Hiccup while Emma smiled goofily, almost like her brother. She blushed madly. "I hope you like it..."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup was left speechless as he gently took the stuffed night fury from Emma. He looked at every inch of the soft plush. She made this for him? "I don't like it Emma..." the girl almost looked hurt at the but he wast done with his sentence. "I love it. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever made for me." he told her as her eyes widened happily and started to cry happily as she tackled him to the floor and kissed her forehead. What happened next surprised him. She kissed him full on the lips as his own eyes widened at the gesture. He was bright red when Emma pulled away looking just so innocently. He gently touched his lips. He let out the breath he had as the girl retreated a bit thinking she went to far. Quickly his arms around her as he returned the kiss. She pulled him down as he oofed slightly but picked her up as she pulled away from their small kiss. The two were left blushing madly as he grinned and only looked at the girl. "Wow..." he murmured so she could only hear him.

JackFrost-xx

His mouth was open, eyes wide with the finest of shock. He hadn't expected such a move from his little sister, but then again he hadn't expected to fall in love so easily before. He didn't dare try to ruin their moment, even though it burned him like fire. He gave them a lopsided, forced smile that quivered, but Jack quietly stepped out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Jack had both his hands in his spiky brown hair, his eyes closed trying to remove that image from his mind. Of course Hiccup wasn't going to like him. He never showed signs anyways. And all along, there was that lingering hope that Hiccup would somehow notice him... as more than just a friend. The teen composed himself, he had a wedding to go to. He wasn't going to ruin it for anyone. He figured he'd wait until Hiccup and Emma were done until...

"HOLY CRAP I'M NAKED!" the towel-clad Jack banged on the door. "WAIT LET ME IN!"

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup broke out of his daze with the younger girl. They were both probably grinning at the other like idiots. Gently he lowered Emma to the ground and opened the door as Jack fell in almost losing his towel. Quickly he covered Emma's eyes as the towel fell off the other teens slim waist. "Jack...towel..." his eyes were screwed shut as he and Emma gave him privacy. The smaller girl wanted to show her mother what he had made which made him blush all the more. He stayed by the door standing awkwardly and who was standing in the room. None other than Thaddeus. His eyes widened be holding the brunette man. The one that nearly killed him. He grabbed onto Emma's shoulder as he brought her to him once again and held her tightly. He wasn't going to let her near Thaddeus. "What is he doing here?" he growled as Emma presses herself to him tightly. No one was going to hurt her as long as he was around.

JackFrost-xx

He was rugged, rough, and unpresentable for such an occasion as a wedding. Did he care? No. He needed to make amends with his wife, bring her to his side. Maybe then, everything would be back to normal. Alvin hadn't been too kind after his failure to retrieve the Viking boy. He took out his rage on twenty more people, five more children. Burgess was surrounded, helpless. Thaddeus spotted Hiccup and Emma, his own daughter shaking at the sight of him.

"Emma?"

"Hiccup? Em? What's up?" Jack had just walked out of the room, finally dressed in clothes that seemed to formal and awkward on him. The ever-present staff made him all the more odd in the crowd he'd be surrounded by. Father and son locked eyes. Immediately, Jack was on the defense. The sharpened crook of the staff was pointed right at his face, the sunlight gleaming off the deadly edge. "Hic, take Emma and go." The two younger children left the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel cheated. Uninvited to a wedding."

"There's a reason for that, but I guess you need to be enlightened," the staff was held closer to the man's neck.

"There's no need for that, Jackson. Is the world such a cruel place now that a man can't even see his wife for Valentine's day?"

"Is the world so lenient now that a traitor hasn't been killed for his deeds?"

"Jack, really now."

"No! This is just another one of your tricks!"

"Listen to me... the Outcasts... they're coming soon... Not today... Not tomorrow... but soon."

"Why are you-"

"Because.." Jack didn't know what to believe anymore. Outcasts? In the Sun Kingdom? But they were all supposed to be safe. The staff retreated along with his defensive stance. He was surprised to notice that he still wasn't wearing shoes. Not even for a wedding. The thought made him chuckle. "Please. Dad. Just leave. Come see Mom tonight, but you can't ruin this." His father stood solemnly, his eyes downcast to the floor. Jack stepped out of the room, Hiccup and Emma still there.

"Hic... you can't tell anyone that you saw my father, not right now." The boy refused, making a move to tell Flynn or Rapunzel right away, but Jack had stopped him, both his hands thrown up to the wall against either side of the boy's head. "Please, Hiccup. If not for me, then for Rapunzel. You wouldn't want this to ruin her day would you? We'll tell them tonight after the celebration. There's nothing to worry about until tomorrow.." his eyes locked with those beautiful green eyes, but then trailed down to the pendant hanging down from a chain around his neck. His pendant. Jack fingered the pendant, shock written all over his face. "Where did you get this?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is an rp based fanfic please be considerate for spelling errors also do not take. Contains boy on boy. Rape. and angsty death and a cliffhanger. Enjoy  
**

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He felt like a trapped animal with the arms stronger than his on either side of his head. He watched Jack's brown eyes lock with his as they trailed down to the silver night fury pendant around his neck. "I-I found it. In the bathroom." he told him. Jack fingered the pendant almost shocked. "Did you make this for me Jack?" he questioned as the teen backed up a bit. All because of a little necklace? "Jack. I think it's great." he told him smiling as the teen looked ready to faint. "Hey no fainting we have a wedding to attend. I hope my dads alright though..." After hearing Thaddeus say the Outcasts were coming it meant that Stocik and the others were outnumbered. He was scared. Scared he'd lose his father. He walked a bit back from Jack and Emma as he was joined by Mrs. Overland. She was dressed in a deep ruby red dress. A necklace that matched. Her hair done in a braid down her back with red roses, thornless of course were braided skillfully into the strands of brown hair. He smiled half-heartily as he sent a silent prayer to the gods above to keep his dad safe and bring him home. Alive. The thought of losing his dad was unbearable. He looked up as Mrs. Overland noticed him falling behind sensing his dread. She reassured he'd be alright. But Hiccup wasn't convinced. "What if he doesn't come back?" he whispered to her. "I'm not ready to take his place..." he told her.

Back in Burgess...

The Berkians were hand to hand with the outcasts. The dragons giving their fullest effort. Stoick was backed into a battle of pure strength against Alvin. He growled as he beheld the man trying to take and kill his son. "Ye won't get him Alvin. So ye should jus' give up while ye still can." he grunted and threw the man as big as him to the ground. The other came right back as he dodged as Thornado mauled him as best as he could. And then the two were back hand to hand again. He wouldn't lose. Not for the sake of his people. The dragons. Or his son. His little Hiccup. He had a promise to keep and a Viking never broke a promise.

JackFrost-xx

"I.. I didn't make that... I just found it and I'm not sure, I was going to throw it but whoever made it probably..." Jack mumbled and walked off, a blush so red on his face that his bangs couldn't hide it. Emma giggled, "My presents better heehee!" she said in her head, grinning madly. The little girl was giddy from her first kiss after all.

Mrs. Overland had never seen the young boy look so sad before. It hurt her, to say the least, so she wrapped an arm around him in comfort. "You're father will be fine. He's a Viking isn't he? He'll come here safely I'm sure."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup looked at the woman. He flinched from the gentle gesture as he was brought into the shoulder of the woman. "So that's what it's like to have a mother..." he muttered as they separated. He felt tremendously better as they headed downstairs and to the throne room of the palace. He smiled as Emma took his hand as they walked down to aisle. Emma was dressed in a pretty white dress. Adorned with the crown on top of her head. She was slightly blushing from touching his hand. His circlet shown brightly with pride. His robes were a emerald green that his sister insisted him wearing with gold thread embroidered into the collar. Toothless nuzzled into him as he smiled. He couldn't wait to see his sister in her wedding dress. Flynn already stood at the altar as the guests filed into the chapel seats. He brought Emma onto his lap as the Queen sat beside him and Jack on the right side. He only chuckled as he kept denying he made the dragon pendant. He looked around at the guests. He recognized several people. Aladdin, Mulan and several others. Some of the princess of far off kingdoms had come and goggled over him as he blushed slightly as he slowly turned his head and looked forward.

The guests were settled. The day coming to noon as Flynn stood at the altar waiting patiently for his beautiful bride. He winked at Jack as he received a smile from the boy. Everything was set. Everything was perfect. The music started gently as it started the ceremony. The doors opened as it showed the blonde princess and her father. His eyes widened as he beheld the girl. "Wow..." he said. Beautifully dressed in white with purple made into a sun design with slight gold mixed in as she started to walk down the aisle towards him.

Hiccup's jaw dropped. His sister was gorgeous! Not that she wasn't already but Thor Almighty. The white dress brought out her curved features as her hair was done beautifully into a braid down her back. It didn't look bulky but smooth as it trailed slightly behind her. He smiled at her as she returned it. He was really lucky to have her as his sister as she joined Flynn at the altar with the priest to unite them in marriage. Emma curled up to him as she whispered that would be them one day as he blushed brightly at the statement. Only he heard it and not Jack. He was too absorbed in the ceremony happening. As he should be.

Flynn took his brides hands in his as they faced one another. He smiled softly as he looked at her. She was beautiful. Just like always. But more so today then any other day. The ceremony started as they moved through it repeating the lines they were meant to. All down to the "I do's" as the rings were asked to be brought to them. Pascal and Maximus were the ring barriers. The sun kingdom rings that belonged to the King's parents before him passed down to his daughter and his son-in-law as they were announced husband and wife. He looked at Hiccup and Jack as he picked Rapunzel up bridal style and carried her off smiling smugly. As they were outside the chapel to go and join the festivities as Stoick limped up to them.

He chuckled. "Congratulations ye two. Ye make a perfect match." he told them as he entered the chapel to the one person he really came to see. His son. The reason why he fought so hard against the Outcasts to protect. His Hiccup. His only son.

Everything stopped as the doors opened. Hiccup and the others stood as there he stood. Stoick still strong and tall covered in bruises and blood mangled into his beard. Nothing a bath couldn't clean. Hiccup placed Emma down and walked into the aisle and ran down it almost in full tears as he ran into the bulkier arms of the Viking chief. Everyone awed in the chapel but he didn't care. His dad was here. He was safe. Just like Mrs. Overland promised as he held onto him tightly. "You came back..." he muttered happily as he breathed in the salty scent of his father. The ocean obvious on his skin as he hugged him even if it did leave blood on him.

Stoick on the other hand was overjoyed to see his son safe and sound. He knew Thaddeus had abandoned his post and fled once the battle between Outcasts and Berkians went head to head. "Hiccup...my son." he told him gently as he stood up picking his small son up. But he still needed to tell Hiccup what had happened. His mother Valhallarama was an Outcast. It broke his heart dearly to find this out.

JackFrost-xx

Collective gasps erupted from the congregation. Jack wide-eyed not expecting to see the Chief so beaten. Things must not have been easy back at Berk. Hiccup ran up to embrace his father, and Jack knew that this day couldn't get any more perfect. Applause rose for the reunion of father and son, for the Viking prince who was loved dearly by his people. Emma was crying in joy beside him, and Jack's grin grew wider until it hurt to smile so much. More clapping and cheering and the Valentines festivities were on.

Lanterns floated in the air by the thousands, just the way Rapunzel liked it. Music and dancing, just like she promised. The festivities would last for the entire day, surely that would've been no problem. From what Jack could already see, the people of the Sun Kingdom knew how to party. He'd been invited for drinks but decided to stay sober for the day (lest anything embarrassing happened again). The decision alone surprised him. Emma left his side to join the girls in making flower headbands for people. She'd always been good with those.

Flynn and Rapunzel really were the perfect couple. There they dance in the center of it all, smiling like they were the only two in the world.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup couldn't of been happier. His father was safe. He promised he'd come once the Outcasts were off of Berk and driven back to Outcast island. He stayed behind waiting for his dad so he could join the festivities. Hand in hand father and son came to the center of the festival. Stoick bandaged where he needed to be looked fit to be a king. No helmet on his head as his hair was smoothed out and braided like it usually was but not bulky. His beard the same thing but it was trimmed and tidied and smoothed to perfection. The way he had told Hiccup he looked when he and mom got married. It was truly a sight. To see Viking demeanor disappear and be replaced by a kingly appearance.

Hiccup was changed as well into a deep red outfit. The green ruined by the blood that turned out to be his dads after all. Slowly he sneaked up behind Emma and snatched her up. "Hello my little princess~" he laughed happily as she laughed and turned to look at him after he put her down onto her feet. Girls were already sighing as they watched Hiccup envious of the attention he gave Emma and not them. But Hiccup didn't care. "Let's go dance for a bit." he suggested to the brunette as he was able to steal her away as they danced. The music was beautiful tonight like it was every day in the kingdom.

Stoick merely watched the two a little withdrawn from the crowd. He was never one for dancing. And he felt a little out of place being there in the first place. He hadn't meant to come on this festival of all days. But he turned his head hearing his name called. Mrs. Overland came towards him. "Ah hello lass. Glad to see yer well. I hope the children been treating ye well." he tried to strike a conversation with her at least.

JackFrost-xx

"The children..." the woman was engulfed by the beautiful lanterns that flitted across the air, her hands gracing one of them as she guided them back up into the atmosphere. "They've been good... Really good... I owe it to you actually," she gave him a smile, as pained as it was. Stoick told her it wasn't a problem, Jack really did show improvement in his behavior at least. "Scarlet. Please call me Scarlet.. Mrs. Overland just doesn't ring a bell anymore..."

Jack cheered on with the people, watching others dance under the lantern lights. Emma and Hiccup looked particularly happy with each other as they danced away, several little girls in the corner swooning over the Viking prince. And Jack couldn't blame him not when he looked so ... and that ass... "What?" The brunette smacked himself. He convinced himself it wasn't like that anymore, and yet.. Jack couldn't stop staring. His perverted trance was cut short when a group of girls dragged him into the dancing. Two of them looked quite drunk and the other, he recognized, was Hiccup's admirer when they had arrived there. They were cute enough, might as well enjoy the night for once. The dances were much more energetic than what he was used to, and soon enough adrenaline had him laughing. The hypnosis was broken when one of the girls tugged on his vest and brought him down for a kiss. Right in the lips too. He stared wide-eyed unsure what to do. He couldn't embarrass the poor girl or anything. A few wolf-whistles sounded around him egging him to provoke the girl into something more promiscuous as she clung onto him tighter, releasing her lips for a quick second only to slam them sloppily back down twice as hard. It was uncomfortable to say the least...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Stoick laughed as he held a hand out to Scarlet. "So why don't we 'ave a little fun lass?" he grinned as they took to dancing as the other came back from gaping at Jack and his partner. The truth of the matter was. Scarlet was a great dance partner. The others blurred in their vision as they danced along with the music.

Hiccup and Emma merely stared. But Hiccup had enough. "Alright you have had enough of that girly. Get your drunk ass over there and think about what you've done." he acted all seriously as the girl stumbled over and onto her face as the three began laughing.

JackFrost-xx

Jack chuckled when the girl scrambled to pull her skirts down, undergarments exposed when she fell over. "Thank god. She was eating my face." The brunette wiped off his mouth with his sleeve and fixed himself up, running a hand through his messy hair. Emma giggled and yawned. She went on her tiptoes and kissed Hiccup on the cheek when he bend forward. The gesture in itself was cute and there was a skip to her step when she ran off to look for her mother. Jack laughed nervously as he was left alone with the Viking, both eyes looking elsewhere but each other. He cleared his throat.

"I've danced with everyone here, but you, Your Highness," he stated, playful smirk coming back on. Hiccup looked skeptical and reluctant to take his hand. Their first dance hadn't exactly gone well, from what he knew apparently. "Don't worry, I'm sober," Jack smiled a bit brighter when Hiccup accepted. It felt so odd, so surreal with one hand on the boy's waist and the other intertwined with his fingers. Yet he carried on with leading the steps, laughing here and there when he missed a few. He was lost in green eyes forgetting who, what, when, where, and why. The only thing he could comprehend was the distance shortening between their lips. He wasn't sure if he was the first to make the daring move, but it didn't feel wrong. Hiccup didn't draw back, so he took this as an incentive to move on. Eyelids closing over brown eyes, he could feel the needy gravity pulling them together. He could practically feel the other's soft lips just a centimeter away.

"Well, well, looks like someone didn't here my introduction," came an obnoxious voice. Hiccup drew away, jumping really, and pulled his hands from Jack's grasp. The older brunette wished the floors to just swallow him then and there. The ass of a cockblocker was tall, just like him, just bulkier around the torso and shoulders, making Jack huff is chest out in competition. His face was still a bit flushed from the kiss he COULD'VE had. Irritation welled up slowly, boiling into permanent disdain for this new young man, he couldn't have been older than himself.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

A mangled cry was strangled in Hiccup's throat as he slowly inches away and took off running screaming in the process. All the way to the castle. The very same scream he did when the Monstrous Nightmare chase him after shooting down a night fury.

Stoick merely watched and sighed. "Dagur. You 'ave no right to do that to Hiccup and ye know it." he came from somewhere in the crowd. He looked down at the Beserker chief and glared. "We weren't expecting ye until tomorrow" he told the younger firmly. "Ah I see ye met Jackson Overland 'lready that's good."

Hiccup ran all through the throne room. Up the stairs. Slipping past his bedroom door. Slamming it as Toothless popped in through the window as he quickly jumped out of his boot and metal prosthetic and under the comfort of his covers. But he stopped feeling a hand grab onto him. Emma was sleeping peacefully in bed. How sweet. He planted a gentle kiss to her forehead as the girl turned and curled up with him. He slipped the circlet off as he wrapped his arms around Emma and rubbed her back feeling tremendously better from his Dagur encounter.

JackFrost-xx

"Yea. Pleasure," Dagur cocked an eyebrow at the other boy. He can't have been much older than himself.

"Oh yea. Pleasure." Jack mumbled, brown eyes trying to look anywhere but the redhead in front of him. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, and he actually almost got a kiss from Hiccup. The gods above, in their almighty glory, just really hated him. Jack waved a hand in dismissal and headed back to the castle.

His mother wasn't exactly happy to see her husband. Happy was too positive a connotation. Joy all rolled up into frustration didn't even begin to describe what she felt. And Jack knew? Jack hid this from her? Oh god, and she thought she was done dealing with a secretive son. Jack had left them alone. Her alone. Her husband didn't seem to mean any harm.

But the brunette was not too happy with Dagur. Flynn and Rapunzel were probably already taking care of business so why couldn't he, dammit? Jack slumped up against the wall, debating whether or not he should go back to sleep. He figured he'd stay up a bit while his mother was still awake. Hiccup and Emma were probably already sleeping anyways. His eyes drifted from consciousness to unconsciousness, as his thoughts flitted to a certain brunette Viking, naked and under him in his dreams. The urge itself was annoying, but Jack was just too tired to take care of anything.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup grinned as he found himself over Jack. Oh he must be out of his mind to do this but he needed to. "Jack." he whispered gently blushing feeling something between the brunettes legs. "Oh I see how this is~" he chuckled seeing Jack somewhat awake as he leaned over him and gently and carefully kissed him. A pretty little blush appeared across his face. It felt right for some odd reason. Emma had went to go stay with her mother leaving him alone. And gods sandman was evil with wet dreams of Jack. No more touching and imagining. He needed Jack.

"Jack~" he whispered gently into his ear taking his lips from Jack's. "Come on wake up or we can't have a little fun tonight~" he heard the teen moan slightly from his words.

JackFrost-xx

God this had to be a dream this was too good. The Sandman always had the specialty of making everything seem real. Jack giggled, an erection growing annoyingly in his pants as he saw Hiccup start stripping in front of him. His eyes focused then unfocused, hands reaching for the boy's wrist. He heard him whine when the younger's back hit the wall, Jack quickly leaning over to seal his lips over the other's. The needy kiss against him made him realize the boy's mutual desire in the situation, and so Jack let go of his wrist feeling fingers knot into his hair then roam down his neck and chest. Hiccup tugged against his shirt, needily, tongue slipping out occasionally to beckon him to move faster. Jack's larger hands felt all over the bare chest of the Viking Prince, claiming every inch of skin unhesitatingly. Growling, he tugged at his top, buttons flying all over as he pressed closer against Hiccup, the heat mixing between their bodies. Jack bit at the lower lip, tugging and earning a moan in return.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

"Jack~" he moaned as he arched into his touch. His breath hitched as both their pants seem to be off at this point. "Oh gods~ Just fuck me already~" he was horny beyond belief. He didn't know if Jack was fully awake or not but he didn't care. He muffled his cry as his dick pierced through his already stretched hole. Oh gods he was huge. "S-So big~ Jack~!" he cried out tightening the grip he had in his chestnut hair.

JackFrost-xx

Jack's head throbbed when the first rays of sunlight seeped into the room. He groaned, trying to shake away the fatigue but to no avail. Why was he so damn tired? He hadn't partied that hard at the wedding. Also that peculiar dream of an aroused Hiccup... Jack blushed at the thought. Sandman had given him dreams so real, his body felt the phantom pangs of rough sex pain. It had been so needy, so ravaging, so damn sexy. He doubt the boy would ever engage in such activities with him.

"Well, might as well clean up before someone comes in," he meant to take a shower were it not for the lithe pair of arms that were wrapped around his torso. Suddenly everything became clear: it wasn't a damn dream.

Jack followed the toothpick arms back to the Viking Prince who slept soundly, his head ducked against his chest. Jack could feel the Night Fury pendant in between their bodies AND everything else that came with the previous night. He felt the scratches on his back starting to throb from where Hiccup's nails dug into his skin. He felt the bruises on his wrists from when Hiccup held him down to prevent him from thrusting and touching when he rode him, and damn did the boy know how to ride. He felt the bite marks all over his neck and shoulder from when Hiccup tried to keep himself from screaming too loud. Light danced softly off the beautiful auburnette, and Jack saw his own handiwork: purple-red marks all over the boy's neck and chest, thick bruises on his hips from where Jack gripped him, soft bite marks on the boy's skinny thighs from where Jack nipped and teased him, and most noticeably a pretty bruise right on Hiccup's lower lip from when he bit and tugged at it. The boy in question seemed very much relaxed. Jack would probably get a sarcastic earful from him later on when he woke up and his bum started aching like crazy. The older brunette looked around the room, clothes everywhere, the curtains torn (they fucked there too?), oily lube everywhere on the walls, and scratches on the wall paint.

He breathed in and out unsure how to comprehend what had just happened. His dick started hurting, throbbing from being overworked and overpumped. Jack snuggled back, his arms wrapping around Hiccup's shoulders. A smile crept on his face like a child eating candy for the first time. No matter what happened today, or if his friendship with Hiccup would ever be the same again: last night was fucking amazing.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Feeling the arms around his shoulders caused him to stir. He took a deep breath as he opened his eyes. He met Jack's eyes as he grinned slightly. Everything that happened last night didn't feel real at first but now every scratch and bruise became real as they throbbed. He curled into Jack's arms. "Damn...should of done this earlier. Did we break anything?" he questioned as Jack yelped trying to sit up. He chuckled as he sat up stretching himself out. He knew he should of been in pain from their random positions throughout the room. But seemed Jack hurt more. He managed to fuck the brunette to the bed making him beg for more.

Keeping the blanket over his lower region he watched Jack fall off the bed. "Pfft. Smooth Jack. Real smooth." he smiled as he pulled his pants on and his shirt was in ruins. "You alright?" he laughed and helped Jack back up as the brunette fell backwards again. He laughed as the boy struggled to get up onto his feet. "Jack do you need help?" he pulled his metal prosthetic on as he stood up. They'd have more fun later having to deal with Dagur.

JackFrost-xx

"Wha-? No I'm fine." Jack felt every single little scratch that mangled his back, and damn did it hurt. "Damn... I swear Hiccup, do you have cat claws or something?" Jack fumbled around the room looking for anything wearable. Suddenly the weight of Hiccup's question hit him: "Did we break anything?"

With brown eyes he peered around the room and what the servants would do if they came to clean up.

"Umm... Try 'destroyed'." he said smirking at the younger. He settled with a loose shirt and some pants. "You okay? Do you just wanna stay in bed?" He crawled back into the bed, arms wrapping around the smaller male.

The Sun Kingdom.

Alvin had never expected it to be so bright. Well he'd change that as soon as he got his hands on what he came here for. The coward Thaddeus had left leaving him with his Outcasts to do the dirty deeds. It was always better to do it by his own hands anyways. They crept into the shadows of the docks, undetected by anyone. They'd wait it out until they caught sight of the Dragon Conqueror.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup chuckled and playfully pushed him off. "No I don't want to stay in bed. I wanna go flying. I haven't done that in a few days. Plus either my sister, servants or possibly my dad will find us and demand an explanation. Anyone asks. Tundra made this mess." He got onto his feet as he pulled a sheet over the top of his body. Looked like he'd have to wear a high collar today as he headed towards his knowing Jack would be following. Going in he close the door behind him as he found the outfit he needed. It was a traditional Chinese outfit. One Mulan had given him on his trip to China. It was green with a dragon print. It covered everything as he applied a little makeup to cover the bruise on his lip. He even wore the shoe as well as he found his circlet and placed it on his head as Emma jumped onto his back after barging in excited. "Morning princess." he smiled gently and picked her up. Meeting Jack outside again they grinned slightly as they headed downstairs. Hiccup ducked as a knife was left where his head was moments before. "Yeah very funny Dagur."

Stoick was already out on a look out as he used a mini telescope to keep it. Looking on the bay he grimaced but looked south as the ships of Berk pulled into harbor. "Rapunzel. We need to evacuate yer kingdom immediately." he found the blonde looking for his son. Hiccup... Where was his son?! He went off looking for his boy but was too late as he took off. "Why can't he sit still?!" he seems rather annoyed. "Scarlet I need ye to do my a favor and help Rapunzel evacuate the kingdom. Can ye do that lass?" he questioned the woman gently. When she nodded he pat her shoulder and whistled for his dragon as he went after Hiccup.

JackFrost-xx

Jack, on the other hand, was feeling pretty smug. He trotted around the town, staff on his shoulder, and a bright red hand print on his left cheek from a generous slap. A few girls fainted when he tossed them a signature smirk. Life was good. He had just made out with the Viking Prince, cornering the smaller against a wall. Things could have been friskier had a servant not passed by and stood there flabbergasted. That resulted in a slap from Hiccup and an earful of fake scolding until the servant carried on like nothing happened. Tonight was probably going to be amazing too if both of them were in the mood for it.

"Everyone please, we need to evacuated the town in half an hour. There are emergency boats already docked. We have routes to safe houses for those located more inland," he heard someone say. And all of a sudden, things became increasingly worrisome. Jack looked for anyone: Hiccup, Stoick, Flynn, or Rapunzel just anyone. Instead he saw Dagur, a stern look on his face.

"Ey!" Jack called for his attention, their eyes locking in what was only mutual disdain. "What's going on?"

"Well, well. Looks like somebody decided to sleep in," the other teen said smugly.

"Cut the crap. What. Is. Going. On?"

"Chief's - well the OTHER Chief - evacuating the place. Said something about Outcasts boats being spotted." Jack felt his heart drop five feet into his stomach. They were only here for one thing...

"HICCUP!" Jack dashed through the crowds of people. Hiccup was probably safe right? Wasn't he with Toothless? Had they left already? The brunette mounted his dragon, the two flying off to look for the familiar silhouette of a Night Fury.

The town was in organized chaos; people still filing out of the city while chattering amongst themselves frighteningly. The disguise of a disheveled beggar kept him hidden efficiently, as Alvin and two of his men strategically placed farther from him hunted down for Stoick's boy. They found him further inland, having just landed with his dragon. So small and unsuspecting, especially when Alvin whacked him upside the head with a blunt bludgeon. The boy crumpled, unconscious, to the floor and Alvin was quick to shove him in a sack. The dragon let out a mangled cry as he was held down by a thrown bola. The Night Fury wriggled and Alvin saw use in using the companion to threaten Hiccup into doing anything...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

He groaned as he started to come around. His head hurt like all Hel. He wanted to know what the heck happened. But it was pushed back as he heard sobbing. A little girl's sobbing as he straightened in his horizontal position. There at the back of his cell. "Emma?!" he called as the little girl had been apparent to crying for hours at most as she ran to him and he hugged her tightly kissing her head and rocking her. "Shhhh shhhh I got you sweetie" he muttered in her ear. He looked around as a well sized lump formed on his head as he pressed his back to the wall and cradled Emma tightly. He looked around for Toothless. And sure enough he was in a separate cage right next to him. Whoever kidnapped him was obviously wasn't as stupid. To separate him from Toothless was actually smart. The door slammed open to wherever he was. "Alvin..." Now everything made sense. But there was a woman behind him. Alvin's wife? He didn't know the ugly ass brute had a wife.

Flynn saw Rapunzel off with their kingdom as he found Scarlet. "Scarlet right? We'll get her back I promise. You need to go with Rapunzel and the others. I promise the others and I will get your daughter back." he promised as the ships pulled away once she was on board.

Stoick on the other hand was furious. "And whattya have to say fer yerself Thaddeus! Emma and my son are in danger because of you! Ye better start talking before I let Dagur make ye into a pin cushion!" he threw the frail man to the ground as he watches Dagur near pulling out a blade from his boot. "I say ye have about five seconds to start talkin"

JackFrost-xx

"What Alvin has done... it's out of my hands.." he spoke solemnly, slowly, eyes trained on only the floor.

"Wait.." Jack stepped forward to his father, the shadow of a man he once knew. He couldn't let Dagur kill him, as gleeful as the teen looked. It would make a martyr in his state. The brunette hadn't found Hiccup, not a sign of him. But this was an Outcast attack. There had to be something. "Alvin took Hiccup and Emma." The man's eyes met his at the second name. "Where would he take them? Where would he be heading?"

"Outcast Island of course... On top of the mountains... It's the winter there now... We won't see any tracks in the snow, they'd have been covered up." Jack gripped his staff tighter. He'd get both of them back, safe and sound.

"They entrance to the caves is across lake. That's all I remember..." Thaddeus look at his son with hopeful eyes, and without another word Jack mounted on Tundra.

"Hold on there, pal.." he felt Dagur's hand on his leg. For once, the redhead didn't seem at all that menacing. "You... really really like Hiccup, don't you?"

"Dagur, this isn't the time to-"

"Just saying... You have ... better motives." They locked eyes for the quickest of glances, and Jack took off into the skies.

Those green eyes. The hair. And, oh Thor, even the freckles. This was her son. Her Hiccup. "You... You told me he died..." She whispered, the tears in her eyes falling in rivulets. He was so small... so fragile looking in that cage. Did Stoick feed him? Did he stay up with him whenever he had nightmares? Did he tend to his wounds when he got hurt? Gods, she wished she was there to do all of that.

"Well surprise, surprise," the man cackled. "Alive an' well he is." Alvin looked at the confused boy, the little girl huddled into his twiggy arms for protection. "Wha? You don't know who this is?" He could see his wife breathing deeply, those beautiful green eyes filled with years of tears that were long since buried away with her supposedly dead son. He reached into the cage, tearing Hiccup away from Emma who screamed as the cage was locked again. His meaty hand tossed the boy to the floor. He was shaking, but his eyes were defiant. He'd wipe that away from him sooner or later.

Val fell to her knees and crawled over to her precious son, closing the inch-wide gap between them. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing their bodies close and a hand running through familiar auburn locks. "Oh.. my baby... my baby boy..."

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup looked at the woman in front of him blankly. Who was she? Alvin even questioned if he knew and he hadn't the slightest idea. "No I don't know who she is. Sorry. Should I?" he questioned as the woman kept calling him her baby boy. "What kind of sick game are you playing at Alvin? My mother's dead." he asked sounding serious. The woman wouldn't let go as she held him tighter.

Emma's crying kept getting louder. He needed to get to her to calm her down. She was scared and needed comfort. The woman's hands went to his face bringing his attention back to her. Green eyes. Brown hair. Freckles. Identical to the ones that peppered his face. His heart dropped as she held him tighter. No it couldn't. Could it? The mother he always longed for and wanted to meet? Was this her? The one who hurt his father by leaving him. "No...no. You can't be her. You're dead and even if you were her she would never become apart of the Outcasts let alone marry him!" he furrowed his brows together as he tried to pull away. This couldn't be Valhallarama. It couldn't be his mother.

JackFrost-xx

She couldn't say anything. Not when the years of torture caught up with her. This was her baby. This was her Hiccup. The one Alvin made her believe had died at the hands of her husband; all for being the runt of the litter. This was her precious child, and from that moment on, nothing could separate mother and child again. She launched herself at Alvin, the man surprised by the sudden onslaught of knives. He grabbed her thin wrists, and she writhed under his grip.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD!" she screeched, her knees kicking into the man's torso. Alvin wrenched the smaller Viking by the hair, she screamed in defiance, curses and words of suffering in his way. "BURN! DIE!" she yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. Years of suffering, and now she was breaking out of her cage. Alvin tossed her to the other Outcasts flanking the cell. They gripped her tightly as she snarled at the Outcast leader.

"It looks lyk ye've outlived yor usefulness, deary." The man cackled. "Y'll pay for these scratches." He grabbed Hiccup by his hair, dragging the teen into a separate chamber. The Outcasts led Val into the room, her eyes widening from the torture devices that hung from the wall. The heavy door shut behind them, and all of a sudden things got colder, darker. Alvin smacked the boy against the stone floor, his hulky form leaning over the smaller.

"I want ye to wotch, Val. This is all yor doin'." He grinned, the sadistic kind and Val screamed.

"NO! DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ME, BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" she sobbed, the Outcasts holding her laughing harder at her pathetic pleas.

"Y'll regret this." The massive Viking pulled apart the boy's legs, propping the small body so his bum was in the air. At this point, Hiccup was struggling fruitlessly. He tore away and clothes that covered the boy's lower half. "Oh, lookit this. Yer boy's been whorin' himself ou'. Who was it, hmm? Was it that Jack boy?" Alvin poked at all the bite marks littering the pale thighs. His large finger prodded at the boy's used hole. "Ah'm not surprised. Yer boy's a whore jus lyk ye. He can't do anythin' else. I wouldn't be surprised if that's how ye train yor dragons. By usin yor body? Then this shouldn't hurt." The Viking fished out his own length, rubbing himself against the boy's thigh to get himself into the paramount position. Once erect, Alvin wasted no time in shoving himself deep within the boy. At the instant, Hiccup screamed, the sound piercing Val's heart as she sobbed against the restraint. She knew the feeling all too well.

"STOP! PLEASE! Don't do this! Not him! PLEASE!"

Alvin cackled, shoving harder, faster into the boy's tightness, making sure to break him. He could see blood, and that made him thrust all the more harder, deeper, and faster. Hiccup was wailing, fingers trying to pry the man away. Alvin could hear Toothless in the other chamber, howling for his master. "C'mon, boy, scream! Scream louder!" He liked this a lot. The boy was tiny, each time would be tight on Alvin, just the way he liked it. He'd keep the boy as a pet as soon as those damned dragons were trained. Maybe have him chained to the wall or chained by his side. He'd break the boy so badly, he'd wish he never trained those dragons in the first place, let alone live. Val was a mess of maternal tears, her voice cracking from the continuous pleading. She turned away. She couldn't watch her baby be violated like that. He fucked the boy with reckless abandon onto the floor, blood staining the white thighs. The smell of sex and copper drove him into insanity, the cheering of his Outcasts egging him on. Alvin poured himself into the boy, green eyes popping wide from the sudden, bucket-load inside of him. He pulled out, a glorious amount of cum and blood on his manhood. The boy below him was broken, not even screaming anymore. He figured he liked this look better on the boy; he was beautiful just like his mother, but this look of emptiness was perfection on him. Alvin gathered his bearings, walking over to the Viking woman and gripping her hair. "Ye see that? YOU did that. YOU let 'im get hurt lyk that." She couldn't. She couldn't let her eyes see her boy, broken on the floor, his bum leaking with a man's cum and his own blood. "Well now, I'm completely open te sharing." Alvin held onto Val again as she screamed hoarsely. The two Outcasts formerly holding her dawned upon her son, their own arousals apparent. They maneuvered themselves to follow their Chief's lead and violate the boy.

"Now, Hiccup. I want ye to remember this. Refusing to train me dragons means accepting this as punishment," he gripped Val's neck forcing her to watch everything.

Tundra and Jack flew over Outcast Island, wind and snow whipping against them. They ducked low against the ground, stopping just at the forest where the frozen lake began. He could see the cave within the mountains, where his father said the Outcasts would be keeping them. The brunette tugged his cloak closer to his body as he and Tundra trekked on. The wind tossed him off his dragon, and Tundra went by the teen's side, shielding him from the wind and cold with his massive wings.

"Thanks, bro." They walked over the frozen lake, Jack breathing heavily when the snow cut through the blood vessels of his bare feet. He couldn't feel them anymore, the metal staff in his hand growing colder by the precious seconds. He kept walking, as much as his feet hurt, and as much as he slipped on the ice. They made it over the frozen lake, a precious half an hour later. Jack rested against the cave walls, his feet completely frozen. Tears bit at his eyes at the sheer pain. He tried standing, but just no blood would pump into his toes. The pitiful dragon licked at his friend's feet trying to coax it back to life again.

"I-ii-it's o-okay..." Jack waved him off, trying to stand again. He could feel frost on his eyelashes, and his eyes dry from the bitter wind. He limped into the cave with his dragon for warmth. He needed to find Hiccup and Emma.

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Having them thrust stopped after a while as his lower half collapses to the ground. Tears fell silently. He sat up reluctant to his ass screaming in pain. His eyes became dangerously dark and slit. "Do it as many time as you want." he snarled flicking his eyes to the Outcast leader. "I'll never. Train any of your dragons. I'll die before I betray Berk and the people I love!" he growled dangerously.

Toothless slammed his body against his cage. Slam! And a bend. Emma was a mess. He licked her gently as he gave up trying to force himself through. The girl sobbed loudly as his tongue lapped at her tears. He crooned gently. The girls smaller hands on his face through the bars he purred gently.

Hiccup on the other hand was roughly handled as he shoved back into his cell. He found new pants to wear as his mother was put with them. "Mom..." his tears streamed down his cheeks as he went straight to her and sobbed. He finally and the mother he longed and waited for. And now he had her and he wasn't going to let Alvin take her away from him. "I'm so sorry...I was so mad. I was mad because I thought you didn't want me..." he muttered as he cried into her shoulder holding into her tightly. He hurt so much as a tug to his shirt caught his attention. Gently he lifted Emma over his mother's arm as she embraces them both.

Stoick and Thornado did their best to navigate through the storm. Letting out a loud bellow the Chief of Berk was there to take his son back. His child.

Hiccup's head picked up after what seemed like an hour of sobbing on his long lost mother's shoulder. "Dad?" he muttered hearing the roar of a Thunderdrum. He separated from Valhallarama as he went to the front of the cage. Metal leg squeaking with every step. The wall collapsed open as there stood Stoick and Jack. He smiled happily. "Jack! You came!"

JackFrost-xx

The brunette was never happier to see the Viking Chief. Dagur was apparently keeping the other guards at bay. Jack ran over to the cage clasping the boy's hands and inadvertently kissed him, not caring if either of their lips were bruise (his from the cold, and the other's from whatever torture they had put him through). All he cared was that he was here for Hiccup. Gods, they all looked liked a mess, but he was probably not any better. He looked for any way to wedge the cage open. Stoick was quicker and wedge the bars apart to have all three crawl out. Jack unchained Toothless, but from afar examined all the injuries on Hiccup... They couldn't have... Anger boiled, and Jack needed to kill Alvin.

"S-Stoick?" Val's voice was raspy from her earlier screaming. Tears made her eyes sore, but she could still perceive the man she married and loved all those years ago. He was older, the wrinkles evident around his eyes, but there was something different: something more fatherly about him. Unable to hold back any longer, she crushed herself against her beloved.

Jack removed his cloak, giving it to his shivering sister. He sat her on top of Tundra as they ran off. Alvin's shouting was not far behind. Jack held onto Hiccup's hand fiercely, unwilling to let go. The staff in his other hand scarred any Outcasts that tried to grab at them. He would protect this boy, they'd make it out alive. Why? They reason couldn't be obvious enough, and even Dagur the Deranged was quick to point it out: He loved Hiccup.

They made it out into the clearing, Outcasts flanking them from all sides. Dagur had the majority under his control, but Alvin was getting close. "GET BACK HERE!" the man was wielding an axe.

"Go ahead of us!" Val grabbed a sword from a fallen Outcast and with Stoick and Dagur took down any of the Outcasts trying to escape the cave. They needed to incapacitate Alvin's forces for any success in escaping the island. Alvin chased down the trio as they ran across the frozen lake. Hiccup and Emma needed to fly. Jack HAD to kill this bastard once and for all. With one powerful swoop, he slung Hiccup on Toothless. He locked eyes with those beautiful green ones. He needed to remember every detail of the boy before he left. "I love you.." he mouthed out. "Go!"

Jack turned back charging right at the Viking. He parried the initial blow with the side of his staff, the curved blade slicing at the man's exposed cheek. Blood splattered in rivulets, and Alvin in retaliation kicked him in the chest, knocking him on the floor. The cold bit at them, and Jack lost his breath. Instinctively he rolled out of the way before Alvin crushed his head with a heavy foot. Jack caught the man's foot with the inner curve of his staff. Alvin crashed, the ice cracking beneath him, but the fall wasn't enough to make him fall in. Gathering his warrior's bearings, Alvin got up and charged instead towards Hiccup and Emma, who still didn't want to leave for some reason. Jack needed to end this. Alvin needed to die. Hiccup and Emma needed to get away. Alvin had cracked his ribs, and Jack had found it hard to breathe, the inevitable asphyxiation making everything blurry.

He stabbed his metal staff into the ice. The crackles rung ferociously in his ears as the ice gave way for him and Alvin. The cold surrounded him instantly, and gods, was it painful. The water burned his lungs as it swallowed him whole. The damned Viking was trying to swim to the surface, but in one quick movement, Jack hooked his staff onto the man's neck, keeping him drowning with him. He could feel the man struggling, the life slowly escaping him in the form of bubbles. Jack could feel his own life slipping away, the grip on his staff forever frozen, never to move again. This is what it felt like to die... To slip away... Frozen...

Alvin became loose in his hold. His struggling had tired out his body. But Jack kept holding on... Just a few more seconds... A few more seconds just to imagine a life... A life with Hiccup. He'd wake up to auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles; the smaller body fitting so well into his. They'd run away maybe, and see the world like he always wanted to. Wherever they ended up... They'd always be together... Lips paled, eyes closed, and an 18-year-long beat fell suddenly silent...

Hiccup Dragon Trainer

Hiccup merely smiled as their lips clashed in the prison. He couldn't put enough of his feeling into one kiss with the older boy. Their fingers intertwined as they took off from this horrid place. Emma was in Tundra behind them as he and Jack took to the front. He ducked his head as the silver staff slashed at any Outcast that dare touch him. He looked at those brown eyes of Jack. He refused to be bested when it involved his safety. And he loved that most about him.

Stoick merely blinked confused. "Val? Lass is that really you?" He questioned lifting her face gently. And surely it was the woman he had married all those years ago. Green eyes and freckles in the same place as their son. He kissed her gently as he lifted her and ran after the children carrying his wife in his arms. Alvin would not touch his son again as he and Valhallarama were back to back again. Like the way the two met fighting Outcasts. Together.

Hiccup looked behind himself as Alvin came after them. They were on the ice as he looked reluctant to go across because of his prosthetic. But Jack seemed to have read his mind as he was over Jack's shoulder being carried by Toothless as he took Emma in front of him. He held onto her tightly as they ran. Then crack! And swoosh. And Jack disappeared with Alvin under the water. "No! Jack!" He cried out as he jumped off of Toothless not caring if he slipped. "Jack!" He cried out again as he grabbed the staff and brought Jack to the surface as the brunette spewed water everywhere. "Jack. Jack it's okay. Stay with me okay?" He whispered to him as he held his cold hands. He gently planted a kiss to his palms as he pressed his forehead to Jack's. Their eyes met as he smiled gently. "Hey..." He smiled so softly into those eyes he couldn't express it. Jack smiled back coughing as he opened those lips of his. "One more kiss?" Jack asked and Hiccup's heart dropped. "No no it won't be the last time I promise. You're going to be okay." He told him gently but he complied with Jack as their lips met once again. "I love you Jack." He told him gently. "Don't leave me..." Tears strolled down his cheeks as Jack's hand fell from his cheeks after saying 56. He counted all of his freckles? The things Hiccup hated because they stuck out. Jack counted them all 56 of them that peppered his face. And Jack didn't move after. "Jack! Jack please no! Don't do this to me please!" He wailed trying to wake him. But it was too late. Jack slipped away with a smile on his face as he wept. "Jack..." He kissed his lips again as the tears hit the dead boys face. Jackson Overland was no more.

Five years passed from the incident that happened years previous. The Night Fury pendant still hung from his neck. But Hiccup wasn't a little boy anymore. 19 in age and as tall as his father almost. He and his mother were finally making up for lost time together and now he had three younger siblings. Jackson, was his youngest brother. He insisted giving him the name of his dead lover. To honor his name after protecting him. It was spring time now as the new chief of Berk flew on the back of his dragon as he headed towards the familiar city of Burgess. A Statue stood in the middle of it now with familiar faces. Hiccup crafted it himself. He was in the middle of two others. Jack and Emma on either side as Toothless, Tundra and Nightwing stood with them. It was titled "There and Back Again." And he made sure to make it accurately. Jack was perfect and so was Emma. He made it to show his love for the Overland siblings. And today was no different.

He landed in the town as cheers and bells rang throughout Burgess. He spotted Merida with a five year old by her side. Jack's son. He was named Allard which meant Brave. Suiting for him. Like his father. He looked just like him as he tore his gaze away. He neared a familiar home as a beautiful young lady stood tending to a small flower garden in the front. "Emma? Is that you princess?" He questioned. Her hair was pulled into a beautiful braid down her back. Her face became more sharper and her eyes were shaped liked her mothers. Beautiful wasn't a way to describe her. Gorgeous. "Emma Overland?" He called again seeing if she heard him this time.


End file.
